


A Redo for a Better Destiny

by Banksie94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Harems, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Hermione Granger, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Tags May Change, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: Magic has given Harry Potter another chance at life and love.what will change, who was the true evil in this life, who else will embrace the change
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore & Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 122
Kudos: 307





	1. The Redo of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment 
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

I have lost everything I have ever loved or cared for as I look upon a field filled with death, I wasn’t able to stop him, he had won before we ever got to the field of battle, Voldemort stood in front of me gloating as such but I have long since tuned him out as my sight was set to the field around me covered in the bodies of my friends and family. 

What truly broke my heart was seeing Hermione laying there lifeless from the killing curse that took her away from this world from my life. I dragged myself to be beside her one last time before death was to take me away too. 

“I’m sorry I failed Hermione, please forgive me” I started to cry as I held her hand one last time before he finally finished me off “don’t worry potter you will join her soon” it was then I felt the greatest pain I had ever had as a green light enveloped my very soul ending my life with it. 

I woke up in pure darkness, I couldn’t feel the ground I was on or the air that I breathed but I knew somehow, I was alive, but I didn't know how it was possible. 

I rested while in what I presume is purgatory or even hell depending on what I was thinking at a particular moment, without a warning a bright light appeared in front of me, I felt judgement was being passed upon, I knew hell was where I was going, I had failed to defeat the Dark Lord and failed my friends. 

“Harry Potter, do you know why you are here” I shielded my eyes from the light “to be judged and sentenced to my afterlife” the light took a red hue to it “NO YOU ARE NOT” it scared me before it confused me “then why am I here” the light returned to its original colour “you have been summoned to redo your life” “but I have already failed, why should I try again, I obviously not strong enough to do it”. 

The light seemed to be a little annoyed at me “you failed because you didn’t know of the truth that moved you without you knowing” “what, what the hell do you mean” “you were controlled by one you trusted the most, he wanted you to die to sacrifice yourself for his glory” “Dumbledore” the light seemed to be happy with my answer “correct, he moved you around like a chess piece that you were never meant to be” 

I really wanted to punch that old bastard but he died years ago so bugger to that idea “we want to give you a second chance but with a couple of advantages you didn’t have before” finally some good news to this whole cock-up “you will retain your memories, knowledge and skill” I smiled “thank you” “that's just the start young potter, you will be the rightful owner of the deathly hallows, you just need to summon them and they will be yours” the elder wand bugger me I wonder how Albus will take that. 

“the last advantage you will have will be a convergence of soul mates that were once a maybe will now be a definite, love is your power and this love will pour into your life from 6 women that you have known in the past that will now empower you to become stronger than any wizard alive though love and kindness”. 

“whaaaaat the Fuck” there was a pause before it spoke again "I can understand your trepidation about having 6 partners in life but once their love is known they will become powerful only seconded by you Young Potter” I was speechless, I mean it was hard enough to keep Ginny from being a bitch but 6 in total “once love is known Mr Potter give them one of these rings, it shall show them the truth and allowing them to decide their future” 

If I could have, I would have sat down but goddam it's going to be an interesting second life “you must go Harry but someone wants to talk to you first” cool I might have the chance to punch Albus, cool 

Within the light a body formed before walking out of it to be within my sight, to my dismay it wasn’t Albus but Hermione looking like she did the day before her death, my heart was torn again seeing her alive after watching the death eaters shooting hexes at her lifeless body. 

As I looked at her I could see the same swirl of emotions running through her head before she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug “ohh Harry, I'm so sorry” we just held each other as we cried the emotions out of ourselves, I never wanted to let her go ever again, “I love you Hermione" this caused her to hug to deepen as she whispered back “I love you too Harry”. 

I looked back at the light “I know this may be selfish but can you allow Hermione to come back with me” I held her in my arms as I waited for the response, “you may bring her back with you but that is the last favour you will receive”, we held each other close “find me before Hogwarts at 4 Privet Drive Surrey” I held her close as I brought her into a kiss that had been long-awaited as the light grew to envelop us. 

Back at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, 9:00 am January 20th, 1991 

“HARRY WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST YOU LAZY SOD” that was how I woke up from the weirdest dream I have ever had, as I slowly got up from my bed I knocked my head “oww, what the hell” that’s when I got my glass and dreaded putting them on. 

“fuck, I'm back with the Dursleys” I loathe the time I spent with the bastards, but I also remember that if I don’t get up, I will be dragged out most likely by my hair. 

It took a monumental amount of effort to make myself get out of my broom closet of a room and make my way to the kitchen but not before Dudley pushed me right back into it hitting my head in the process, this was the only day one of the redos and I was already thinking about whacking them with a frying pan. 

When I finally got to the kitchen I could see Uncle Vernon reading his paper, he didn’t even acknowledge my presence before Aunt Petunia started talking down to me as usual “about time you got here you ghastly boy now make breakfast, Hurry up” I walked slowly into the kitchen, I was a good cook thanks to these people but I didn’t want to live like this anymore, I hoped Hermione was coming soon as the frypans looked very tempting. 

I started to cook as they sat down and talked about their plans today, they were going shopping to get Dudley some new clothes and to look at birthday presents for him, while breakfast was cooking was when Vernon finally spoke to me “hurry up boy, I'm getting hungry” I sped up a bit just to stop him from getting violent. 

It took me about 20 minutes but I eventually served them their breakfast when there was a knock on the door “go on boy find out who it is and hurry up”. 

I rushed over to the door only to see a man in a suit at the door, I spoke first “how may I help you sir”, the man just looked at me like he was trying to see into my soul “I'm here to see a Harry Potter and a Vernon Dursley” his voice sounded emotionless and cold but I replied to him “I...I’m H...Harry Potter” he just smiled at me “good now where is Mr Dursley” as I opened my mouth to reply I heard from the kitchen “WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG BOY I NEED A REFILL” he just looked towards the voice “was that Mr Dursley” I just nodded. 

“excuse my Harry” I moved out of his way as he walked towards the Kitchen as he got there I managed to shake myself out of my funk and closed the door after which I headed to the kitchen to watch what was happening “greetings Mr Dursley, my name is Julius Banks” I held his hand out for Vernon to reply but the fat man refused to allow the pleasantry to happen “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU LET IN BOY” 

I flinched a little when he yelled but what surprised me was Julius didn’t even twitch “Mr Dursley if you allowed me to finish I was going to warn you that I'm from the Department of Education and in particular I'm from the child protection side of it so I would advise you to remain calm” the cold man named Julius turned to me “now Harry if you would please show me to your room” he started walking to the stairs before I stopped him “sorry sir but my room is right here” I pointed towards the door under the stairs making the man raised his eyebrows. 

I opened the door for him bent down and a camera out and started taking photos of my room as he finished up he straightened his back and turned back to Uncle Vernon “where is the boy's breakfast” somehow he was still as calm as he was when he walked in, Vernon, on the other hand, was getting redder and redder by the second looking like he wanted to explode. 

Julius turned to me again “did you have breakfast” I looked past the man to see my Aunt and Uncle nodding yes at the same time trying to get me to lie, I looked the man square in the eyes and told him “I haven’t been allowed to have it yet” this seemed to perplex the man as he replied “what do you mean” I could see in the corner of my eye my uncle turning red like an apple “I'm only allowed to eat after I made them breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen”. 

For the first time since I saw this man, I saw a twitch of anger showing on his face “Harry come outside with me while I make a call” I just nodded to the man as we went outside, only looking back to see my Aunt trying to come to my Uncle down. 

The man dialled a number and spoke on the phone “it was worse than the tip stated, I suggest immediate removal of one Harry Potter to the house of Mr and Mrs Granger as discussed before the inspection..........I agree I think criminal charges are a possibility..............ok you inform the Grangers while I inform the child and the Dursleys...........side note sir, I think it may be a good idea to get someone over here to collect evidence today as they seem to be hiding a lot, I will also take harry later to be checked by a doctor.............thanks sir” 

He hung up the phone and turned to me “I'm guessing you heard what’s about to happen” I just nodded at the man not believing this was happening as fast as it was “good save me time explaining, do you want this to happen” I just nodded again “good now go inside and pack anything you want to keep as I talk to your Uncle” I just followed him into the house and just grabbed a couple of clothes and my spare glass and waited to leave. 

It didn’t take long for the conversation between Julius and Uncle Vernon quickly degraded to Uncle yelling at him in full fury red face mode, for which Julius just took my hand and walked me out of the house and into his car. 

As he got into the driver's seat “take a good look Harry as I don’t think you will be back any year soon” I just smiled as we pulled away from the curb and towards what I hoped was Hermione's house. 

Hermione’s Perspective 

House of the Grangers 7:30 am, January 20th, 1991 

I woke up suddenly like I was just thrown onto the bed violently, I calmed myself down as I got my bearings, I was home, for the first time in years I actually felt like I was home, I could hear my mum and dad talking downstairs, I could feel my heartache remembering what I did before the final battle but I came to realize that I had the time and knowledge to stop everything from happening. 

It was at this moment that I remembered Harry needed help and I was going to make it happen, I quickly put on a summer dress and ran down to my parents, the smile that I saw on their face made me happy again knowing that none of the bad stuff had happened yet. 

“hey little lady, what's the rush” my father's voice nearly made me cry, my mother noticed this and took me into a hug as she spoke “what’s wrong” I couldn’t help but to cry while trying to bring her closer to me. 

It took me a bit to calm down but as I did I looked at my parents “I want your help with something but I cannot tell you why until it's done” they both look concerned but knew they could trust me “ok dear, what do you need” my mother had her serious face on but her motherly voice told me to tell the truth and fast “do you guys know anyone in Child Protection” this concerned them to know the end but as my father spoke I knew action will happen “Yeah, my cousin works in the Department of Education, but why sweety” I took a deep breath and in my head thought “bugger” but recentered myself “there’s a friend of mine named Harry Potter and his Uncle and Aunt abuse him and beat him” 

They were shocked, to say the least, “I'm going to call him but we want answers and soon” I could tell my dad wasn’t angry but defiantly wanted answers but still went to the phone and called his Cousin “hey Markus, it's Mr Granger I was wondering if you could do me a favour and get one of your guys to go out to” he placed his hand over the phone “what's the address” “ 4 Privet Drive Surry” “to 4 Privet Drive Surry as one of Hermione's friends have been getting abused, if possible we can take the boy in for a bit, yeah I will do your daughters braces for half price if you do it, thanks Markus” 

Dad came back to mother and I “ok my cousin is sending a guy named Julius to check it out now I think we deserve some answers lady” at this point I would have rather fight against 10 death eaters then be in the room with them. 

“I know this will be hard to believe but I'm not the same Hermione that went to sleep” I could see many emotions cross over their faces “the mind within this body is the mind of an 18-year-old Hermione who died in the final battle against the darkest of the dark lords to ever live” I stopped to let the information sink in “I know it’s hard to believe but what I believe to be magic itself sent myself and Harry back to stop the Dark Lord and I don’t want to lose you guys again” I didn’t know I was holding back tears but as I spoke I just let it all out. 

My father just held me against his chest as my mother cradled me in her arms as the tears poured out of me as I remembered all that I did for the hope of beating that dark prick of a lord, I could hear my mother try to calm me down as my father just rubbed my back and held me close. 

As I calmed down, I lifted my head off my father's chest and looked into their eyes “I'm so sorry, that I failed, that I died, that I let myself be potioned into a relationship, that....that I got manipulated into doing things I shouldn’t have, that I erased your memories of me, that I.....I didn’t stay true to myself” 

I just let it all out, all of the mistakes I have made and things I regretted, I felt like a little girl all over again admitting I stole a cookie or something while I cry my ass off. 

After I calmed down again I could tell my parents were shocked and confused “how did this happen” my mother just more context and information just like l would, “I don’t really know, an entity of pure light sent Harry and me back to fix it” my father spoke up next “so this Harry boy, is also from the future” I just nodded my response “what do you two plan to do about and did you say something about erasing our memories” I could tell she was a bit upset about the last part. 

“I don’t know, I just wanted to get Harry out of the abusive family he was living with as soon as possible, and yes I did erase your memories as I just wanted to protect the both of you from the muggle murdering death eaters that would kill you” this shocked them again but it slowly turned into a smile “while I'm not happy with your decision I can understand why you did it so in the future you have to talk to us before doing that ok” I just smiled back at them, I always loved how forgiving they could be. 

“come on pumpkin, let's get some breakfast in you while we wait for Harry to come over” 

3 hours later 

Harry’s Perspective 

As Julius parked near the Granger house, I found myself getting nervous about seeing Hermione and her parents again, but I was also excited to out of the Dursleys House hopefully forever, this was the first move that we will make that will alter the timeline and I am glad Hermione did it. 

“Now Harry, I know this is going to be hard to adjust too but there are some good people in there that just want to help you so please give them time to get used to you ok” I just nodded at the man, I wanted to be in that house hugging Hermione as soon as I could. 

“come on, let's introduce you to the Granger family” he smiled for the first time since I met him today and it kinda creeped me out if I'm being honest. 

As we approached the door opened and a brown coloured blur ran towards me tackling me into a bone-crushing hug, it felt nice to have her in my arms again or at least it was until her hug caused me to fall onto the ground which hurt but she still didn’t let go after that 

“hey, Hermione you can let go, I'm not going anywhere” as she got up from me I could tell her whole face was red from embarrassment after I got up I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear “love you too” this only caused her to redden even more it seemed like her old childhood tendencies had come back. 

Eventually, we let go of each other and made our way into the house where I met her parents with a red-faced Hermione next to me “Hello Harry, how are you doing” “not bad Mr Granger, thank you for taking me in” they just smiled as they finished up their business with Julius. 

As we were saying our goodbyes to Julius, he came up to me and handed me his card “if you need anything Harry just give me a call” I just smiled back at him and before we waved to him as he drove away. 

After closing the door behind him Mr Granger spoke up first “welcome to our home Harry but I have a feeling we have met before” I saw his cheeky smirk then I looked at Hermione and saw her blush while looking at her feet, I sigh before replying “I'm guessing you already know the truth then” the Granger Parents just smiled “yeah but you do have our support as long as you guys keep it PG until at least your 3rd year in Hogwarts, ok” “I agree, would it be possible for us to go to Diagon Alley, I need to go to Gringotts to work some stuff out” 

“sure, Harry but how about you have some breakfast and relax for a bit” as Mr Granger spoke, I knew I was in a house of love not in the torture chamber that was the Dursley’s. “thank you so much” I hugged them as the realization of never needing to be those things ever again. 

Before I knew it, I was in a group hug with Hermione leading the crushing part of it of course. 

2 hour later 

As we were going to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione sat next to me in a near-constant hug not wanting to let me go, I whispered into her ear “don’t worry my love, I already have a plan to protect you” she looked into my eyes with a look well known to me, it was a please tell me everything look. 

“sorry my sweet but you just have to wait” I stuck my tongue to annoy her which did make her pout some more, but she still didn’t let me go I had a feeling she wouldn’t let me go no matter what happened at this moment, I just rested my head on top of hers as we just watched London pass by us. 

30 minutes 

“wake up you two, we are here” I shock myself awake, I didn’t even know I fell asleep until Mrs Granger woke me up, as we left the car I could tell the Grangers were a little scared of what we were about to see but Hermione and I did our best to keep them calm. 

We made it to the back of the Pub and as the bricks moved to the side, I could see their eyes widened at seeing magic being performed but as the sight of Diagon Alley came into view they looked like Alice seeing wonderland for the first time. 

Hermione and I just helped them walked towards Gringotts as they were too busy looking at everything around them, personally, I was just happy seeing the place not on fire and at peace instead of war. 

“Mr and Mrs Granger, we are about to enter Gringotts which is a goblin bank, I think its best you wait inside but on a seat as Hermione and I handle the Goblins” they just nodded as everything around them settled into their minds while taking a seat in the bank while staring at the new world around them. 

20 minutes later 

As we waited in line Hermione and I held hands, I'm stilling running on the theory that neither of us wanted to let each other go “Harry, what's the plan, please just tell me” I just smiled at her “I plan to claim the lordship of the potter family, which will not only give us some gold to do what we need to do but also mean Dumbledore cannot control me” I could see the smile on her face as the realization kicked in “so in less than an hour you will be giving Dumbledore a middle finger to his plans” I just nodded at her 

It was then that we finally got to the front of the line we waited for a goblin to wave us over and waited for him to speak as he was dealing with paperwork, “what is your business today” I gulped a little before replying “I, Harry James Potter am here today to claim the position of Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter” I felt the words flow out of me but I hoped it was the right words. 

The Goblin just stood up and looked me dead in the eyes “is that so mhhhh, you will need to prove your ancestry, this will cost you 4 Gallons, do you agree to this” “yes I do” he then took out a knife and got me to pass my hand over to him to prick letting the blood drip onto a parchment. 

Within seconds my Family tree appeared onto the page proving that I was Hier Potter at this moment but as more begun to show the goblin “mmmm interesting, I will be back soon” at that he left through some armed doors. 

“I wonder what's that about” Hermione nodded in agreement as we waited in front of the desk, it didn’t take long but soon there was loud noises which sounded like screaming and yelling coming from the back which lasted around a minute or 2 before stopping quite suddenly before a group of armed Goblins came out surrounding the teller I could see blood on one of them, I could feel Hermione’s hands tighten around mine as they approached the teller spoke up “sorry to do this to you but King Ragnok has ‘requested your presence’” “what about my parents, would it be possible to take them with us” I could see the Goblin scrawl at Hermione “they will be taken care of but only you two may see the King and I would keep him waiting, so I will have them taken to an empty room if that will help” 

I tightened my grip on Hermione as she replied “thank you” as we saw the teller direct two Goblins to take the Grangers to an empty office before, they started moving us to wherever Ragnok was. 

As we were being taken, we quickly told Hermione's parents to stay calm and that we will see them soon before we saw them disappear into an office with a guard next to the door as we kept walking, soon we got to a nondescript door that just said Ragnok on it, there was nothing to say a king was in here but as the door opened we saw a large Goblin in a suit behind a large oak desk and he did not look happy in the slightest. 

We were brought to a seat in front of Ragnok as he started to speak “Greetings Mr Potter, Ms Granger, now I'm sure you're wondering why all this flamboyancy and secrecy, well Mr Potter it seems that you are not only the Heir to the House of Potter but also multiple other houses including House of Merlin and the Le Fay House” 

Hermione was the first to break the silence “how is that possible aren’t they enemies” Ragnok looked at Hermione and smiled which for a Goblin was creepy “yes they were but their kids obviously weren’t, but back at the topic at hand, you have the Legal right to Claim all three Houses at this moment as Lord but because of this I will take you to the Vaults of Merlin and Le Fay but the other ones will have to be done at a later time as we have to be apprised if you have questions you may ask as we head towards the Vaults” 

Ragnok sat up from the desk, he was defiantly larger a normal goblin but just as ugly (at least by human standards) “King Ragnok, would it be possible to have the Potter Vaults apprised” he stopped mid-stride “ahhh I knew I forget to mention something, I'm guessing you heard the screaming” he started to walk again as Hermione and I kept up “yes we did hear some screaming” I could see the smile from behind him “that was Burgock begging for his life when we ran towards our owlery, we suspect that he was trying to notify Dumbledore about you claiming the lordship” 

I just let that sink into my head before asking an admittedly optimistic if not naïve question “what happened to him” without stopping or pause “he was beheaded for breaking the rules” this shocked Hermione and I before he continued “sadly he was able to send the letter first but Dumbledore cannot do anything within here beyond yelling” this made us smile before we loaded ourselves into a cart and headed down into the depths of Gringotts. 

Meanwhile at Hogwarts 

It's getting closer to the day of Harry founding out the truth about being a wizard and here I am hoping that was being abused by the Dursleys like a planned. 

I could help but to smile at the thought of my plan which has been coming together for the last 12 years will truly start, ever since I heard that prophecy I knew I had to change it, I wanted to be the one to kill Voldemort, not some nothing boy that won't be remembered when he dies, it was a lot of hard work getting here, making sure that Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Potters, making sure I was Harry’s magical guardian and placing him with the Dursleys, destroying what little love that boy felt. 

All I needed to do now is let the pieces fall into place and once that little boy is gone then I just have to jump in kill Voldemort once that boy breaths one last breath then I will be known as Albus Dumbledore defeater of Grindelwald and vanquisher of Voldemort “HAHA” it felt so good to say. 

I knew Molly would be doing her part as she was grooming her daughter Ginevra to be the girl to steal his heart, and with Molly’s Love Potions making him fall in love with her it was a guarantee and all it cost me was the key to the Potter Vault and Ginevra getting all that Potter money when he died, I even had a marriage contract ready to go for the two of them. 

It was all too easy, just play on people’s ignorance and greed to get what you want, it was then an owl landed on my desk dropping off a letter before leaving, “mhhhhh” it seems to be from Burgock the Potter accountant, I opened the letter and read it, 

Dear Dumbledore 

Gave news, Harry Potter is at Gringotts as this very moment wanting to claim the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you must come at once if you are to stop him, I will delay for as long as I can but I don’t suggest you take your time. 

Yours sincerely 

Burgock 

“god damn it” I wanted to hex whoever told him about it, I had to stop this as soon otherwise my plan is buggered, “AHHHHHHHH” this was so frustrating I needed to fix this situation, as I left for Gringotts I just had a thought, I got out the Marriage Contract, I may lose direct control but with this, I will hopefully regain more then I lost, I quickly signed it “House elf come” an elf popped in front of my with a bow “what may I do for you Headmaster” “take this to the Weasley's to sign immediately” “yes sir” I handed it to the elf who left with a snap as I headed to the floo “Diagon Alley” with a flash I left the castle. 

I was fast walking to Gringotts as I didn’t want to look suspicious, as I walked up the stairs into the bank, I could feel my lungs burn for the walk but I just kept going pushing in front of the line. 

I didn’t even care to acknowledge the people around me as I waited, being waved over by a goblin, I didn’t even wait and spoke immediately to him “I need to see the Potter Accountant Immediately” I could see the look of disgust on his face from my rudeness but as the champion of light I was above all of these stinking creatures. 

“may I ask why you wish to see the Potter Accountant” I was getting pissed off at this point “as the magical guardian to the last member of the Potter family gives me the right to request an audience with Burgock” 

I never saw it before today but the teller gave me a chuckle “while before that was true but seeing as Lord Potter is now in control of the account, I don’t think you have any rights” I was shocked at the information I was hearing but I refused to let it be true. 

“that is not possible, Burgock would not allow that happen without my say so” I stood defiant to the little piece of magic garbage that was denying me my rights as his guardian “if you wish to contest this then you can either wait for the King Ragnok to grant you an audience or go to your Wizengamot and see what they can do but either way unless you have any further transactions, please step away” 

I was enraged at the hubris of this lowly little shit of a goblin telling me what to do, “I will leave but know this you have made a grave mistake today” I turned and left, not letting the bastard reply to me, I need to get to the ministry before it's too late to stop this madness from damaging my plans. 

Elsewhere in Gringotts 

Hermione was clinging onto me as we sped down the tracks down into the ground where the vaults that I now owned were, I could hear King Ragnok laughing at us with how we were clinging to each other. 

As we came to a stop we saw two large Vault doors, one seemed to be made of oak with the tree of life etched onto it with emeralds acting with leaves, next to that one was a graphite black door with ravens carved into it with rubies as their eyes. 

“these were made years after their deaths as a monument to their strength and power, now which shall you open first Lord Potter/Merlin/Le Fay” I could see the curiosity in his eyes, I don’t think he has ever seen what's in here and I could already tell Mione was shaking with curiosity as well. 

“I think we will do Merlin first” I walked towards it and pressed my hand onto the door, I felt the door’s power course through me, it was like it was judging me, I just hoped I was worthy I still remember what I learnt about these things in the first round. 

The door hissed before opening slowly, as it opened the vault's contents came into view revealing what I would think would be Hermione's heaven, books lined the vault filled with what I could only say was old forgotten knowledge, Hermione ran in looking at all the books before shrinking what she could before finding a bag for them. 

As I looked around I could almost feel something calling to me as I made my way through, it didn’t take me long to see what it was, Merlin’s staff the most famous object in wizarding Britain, it was almost like I was possessed as my hands moved towards it without me telling them to. 

When my hands were about to grasp the staff, it jumped into them and within an instant power surged within me, I could feel my magic being let loose from within me, I knew Dumbledore put a bind onto my magical core but I didn’t think it was this bad, I felt powerful almost like I could move a mountain At that moment, I never felt like this before, it was liberating and intoxicating at the same time but as it died down I found myself floating down as without noticing the staff had seemed to levitate me into the air. 

As my feet settled onto the ground, I was tackled by Hermione “are you alright Harry, what happened, why did it happen, how are you feeling” I just chuckled at her high-speed questions and brought her in for a hug as I spoke “ to answer in order yes, my magic was unbound, maybe the staff but don’t know, I'm alright” she just seemed to hug me tighter but as she let go she spoke up again “is that Merlin's Staff” I nodded at her, I could see her mind working from how her eyes getting an intense stare to them. 

Before she could say anything else I hand it to her, her eyes sparkled as she grabbed hold of it “it's so...so pretty, the things this staff would have seen and done” as she was talking I could see the staff glow in her hands which seemed to stop her talking for a bit. 

Within a second the same blast of power and light came from her, I helped her stay steady as she came to grips of what happened “are you alright Mione” she just murmured as she nodded before coming back to reality with me “the staff feels warm Harry” it sounded like a statement and it felt right in some ways, Ragnok spoke up first “it makes sense the staff would want you to yield it, Merlin was a man of knowledge and Justice and you Hermione are a woman of knowledge and Justice”. 

We looked at Ragnok “how did you know that” he just gave another creepy goblin smile “she went straight for the books, only followers of knowledge would ignore the gold and artifacts” I looked at Mione seeing her blush at the statement and in a low whisper “I cannot help but love books” I just smile and bring her in for a hug. 

“enjoy your new staff Mione it should serve you well” I spoke to her as she inspected the staff before telling it “wand mode,” I thought she was crazy until it shrunk down to wand size “wha.....what the hell” Mione just looked at me “the staff had runes on it” I was still gobsmacked as Hermione gave me a light punch before going back to collect some books before smirking at me “ready to go Harry” “I hate when you do that smarty pants” she just giggled before leaving the vault. 

As the vault closed me moved over to Le Fay vault, it was almost like the ravens were staring at me as I pressed my hand onto the door willing it to open and not kill me, just like Merlin's it took a bit for it to open but as it did, I was surprised that instead of the darkness of the door the interior was bright and vibrate with the life I turned to King Ragnok with a questioning look on my face. 

He chuckled before replying “many people believe Le Fay was evil and cold-hearted but it was actually the opposite, according to the people who actually knew her, she was the nicest and sweetest person they ever met” both Hermione and I gasped at this knowledge with Hermione being the first to speak up “then why was she considered the darkest witch in history”. 

King Ragnok smiled at her “because she also did everything, she could protect those she loved, she indeed used dark magic she did this for what she thought was the greater good, I suggest you take a couple of her diaries, Miss Granger, as you will find it most enlightening” 

Mione nodded at this while I felt the same pull again, it was just like in Merlin's Vault I was being drawn to her Black Ash wood staff, I reached for the staff feeling the pull and power of it speaking directly into my magical core, as I grasped it I felt something akin to electricity flowing through my veins, it felt like something that could never be described as the power coursed through every fibre of my body before suddenly stopping leaving the staff hot in my hand. 

Hermione was already beside me just in case I needed help but as I regained my composure, I smiled at her before using the staff to support my weight, “damn that was intense” she just whacked my head “can you stop touching things please” I could tell she was worried so I took her into a hug “don’t worry my love, I'm alright” she just hugged me harder back “ok my harry”. 

As we broke off the hug King Ragnok spoke up “it seems you have gained a new ally Lord Le Fay” I just smirk at the King “so true King Ragnok” I turned to Hermione and spoke to her while resizing the staff to wand size “are you ready to go Mione” “yep” she just smiled as she showed my her bag filled with books, as we left a book caught my eye ‘The Dark Arts: Spells, Hexes and Defences’, I picked it up and handed it to Hermione “can you put that in the bag for me” she looked at it for a second before putting it away while smiling at me. 

As the Le Fay Vault closed, we headed to the carts to check out the Potter Vaults, as we screamed towards the vault Ragnok was talking to another Goblin in their language. 

When we stopped at the main Potter Vault Ragnok turned to us and spoke “it seems that during our meeting, Mr Dumbledore tried to regain control over you and your vaults” I wasn’t really surprised at this information but I knew that he would try something before the day was done. 

As the Potter Vault opened, I could see so many Artifacts, Books and family wands but what drew me first was the Potter Lord ring and the Lady Potter ring with the engagement rings next to them, taking them into my hand, I place the Lord ring onto my ring finger and spoke to Hermione “I knew he is a bit abrupt but for your protection and my love for you” I got onto my knee and held up the Potter engagement ring “will you Hermione Granger marry me” I could see Mione blush and stutter before reply “yesyesyesyesyesyes” I spoke up again as I smiled “I Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter Sanction the marriage of Harry James Potter to Hermione Jean Granger, so shall it be” with that said I place the ring of her finger and watch it resize to be a perfect fit. 

I got off my knee only to be tackled by Hermione into a crushing hug with kisses, I felt my engagement ring appear on my finger as my bones were being reformed, I could hear her whisper like a mantra “lloveyousomuch” I just caressed her head while whispering into her ear “love you too Mione” 

Meanwhile at The Burrow 5 minutes earlier 

The day was good but I could almost feel like something was going to happen, call it a mothers instinct or a gut feeling but as I did the dishes I kept my ears open for any trouble that Fred and George may cause or maybe Ron annoying Ginny. 

I sighed before I heard the telltale sound of an Elf popping into my kitchen, I turned around and saw one of the Hogwarts elves holding a scroll, “sorry to disturb you Mrs Weasley but Mr Dumbledore told me to give this to you, please immediately give this to your Husband to sign” he bowed before leaving. 

I was always a curious woman so as I walked over to Auther while in his ‘study’ I opened it to see the marriage contract for Harry and Ginny, seeing this I hastened my pace nearly knocking down the door startling Auther as he ‘inspected’ Muggle Artifacts. 

“Holy Merlin Molly, what's happening” I didn’t have time to explain and just slapped the contract onto his desk “you need to sign this now” he just picked up a pen and looked at the document before placing his pen tip onto the paper. 

What happened pissed me off a lot, before he could sign the paper ignited itself and within seconds was gone, I don’t know what happened but as I screamed for that House Elf Auter retreated to a safe distance “COME HERE HOUSE ELF” within seconds the same House Elf appeared in front of me “is it signed Mrs Weasley” I did my best to not destroy the Elf but instead yell at it “NO IT IS NOT, THE CONTRACT JUST DESTROYED ITSELF NOW GO GET ME ALBUS NOW” the House Elf cringed at the anger I was sending him, when he left I could see Auther in the corner cowering from me. 

My husband used to such a strong man but after years of love potions and dominance I broke him into nothing but a spineless man, I just stared at him with my face bright red with anger, he was going to hurt tonight that was certain. 

Back at Gringotts 

I finally managed to get Hermione off me after 5 minutes of crying and hugs she seemed to be beyond happy at this moment I turned to King Ragnok “King Ragnok, would it be possible to authorize Hermione access to my vaults” he just nodded “consider it done.....for a fee” I just smiled and nodded back. 

Hermione gathered a couple of books while I looked around seeing the stuff that was in the vault before we left with King Ragnok as I started a conversation with the King, “if you don’t mind me asking King Ragnok do you know anything about Horcruxes” this statement alone made him stop “why do you ask Lord Potter” I did my best to show strength but my heart was beating fast “I have it on good intelligence that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named created at least 6 of them and that one is housed within a vault here at Gringotts” 

I could see anger spread throughout his face as he turned to me “such items are not allowed within Gringotts, so who has done such a violation” I gulped as fear coursed through me “the intelligence states that Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black who is considered one of his most fanatical followers took possession of one of the Horcruxes in the form of Hufflepuff’s Cup” 

I could see the King sigh deeply before speaking “if what you say is true then you will be rewarded but if you lie to the Goblins then you shall know true suffering and pain” I nodded at the King “I would never on purposefully miss lead you King Ragnok or any Goblin while I breath” he nodded before escorting us back to his office where he summoned a Goblin “take Lord Potter and Future Lady Potter to the Potter Accountant and fetch her parents to be present with the room as well” 

With that Hermione and I got up “thank you for your help and guidance today King Ragnok” I gave him a low bow before turning to leave with Mione saying the same thing but ended with a curtsy before she left as well, the Gobin did not take his time as he took us to the Potters Account Manager. 

Once we entered the room a goblin told us to seat before he spoke up “nice to meet you, Lord Potter, my name is Gornuk and congratulations on becoming Lord today”, “thank you Gornuk and I hope we will have a long and prosperous future ahead of us” “I hope so too Lord Potter, I take that this is the Future Lady Potter then” this made Mione blush but she nodded, “congratulations for that as well but now let's get down to business shall we, what can I do for you today” “I would like Hermione to be authorized on all vaults under my name and only us to be authorized of the said vaults as well as two bank bags that allow us to withdraw money to purchase things without coming to Gringotts every time”. 

“that is easily done Lord Potter with a fee of course” “you may take that out of the main Potter vault” “easily done Lord Potter, one moment please” with that he got up and left for a bit, while Hermione and I turned to her parent to see how they were coping. 

Hermione was the first to speak “how are you two going” I heard Mr Granger sign heavily before replying “to be honest it’s a little to take in but still marvellous to see” Hermione’s mum just nodded in agreement. 

I looked towards Hermione for permission to tell them about the big news for which she nodded a yes to me, “Mr And Mrs Granger both Hermione and I want to tell you something that happened while we were separated” this got their attention quick “for many reasons, including love and her protection is proposed to Hermione for which she accepted” I let the news sink in before her dad responded “WHAT THE HELL, WHAT DO YOU MEAN” I let him decompress for a bit before speaking again “as of today I became Lord Potter which makes me an adult in the Wizarding World and one of the first actions was to create an engagement agreement with Hermione” her father seemed to calm down a little but still seemed to be trying to contain the anger 

It was Mrs Granger who spoke next “why did you do that Harry and at such a young age” I looked to Hermione who took over “please understand mum and dad that in the wizarding world actual love potions existed and both Harry and I were given such a thing in our last life which caused so many problems, including bending us to the will of others and missing out on the love we had for each other” 

There was a bit of silence as we let them understand what we meant, after a bit, her dad spoke up “so your telling me that within this world someone could potion their way to someone's heart and manipulate them and there nothing that can be done except marriage” I spoke again “kinda” I took Hermione's hand and showed them the ring that was on her finger as well as mine “these rings protect us from potions and what is call Legilimency which fancy way of saying Mind Reading, it also means that she would become Lady Potter once we are of age and marry with your blessing” 

Her dad seemed to want to speak before stopping but then found the words he was looking for “while I don’t like the idea of her already being engaged at such a young age but I won’t object as long as you both promise to not marry until you're at least 17” 

“I certainly agree to Mr Granger and I hope you can forgive my speedy decision, I did it out of love and not out of malice or disrespect towards you and your family” this seemed to make her mum smile and her dad seemed to be just going along for the ride by this point. 

“ok but next time please ask before you do something so bold” I could almost hear the pleading in his voice as he spoke. 

At this time Gornuk came in “good news Mr Potter everything has to be organized and set up for you” he handed both Hermione and I a money pouch “and before I forget, King Ragnok forgot to mention that you are also the heir to the Black Family as well, but it doesn’t matter as of right now Lord Black is in Azkaban serving a life sentence for murdering some muggles and a wizard” 

“would it be possible to look at my parent's wills quickly” this seemed to surprise Gornuk a little but just shrugged “sure one sec” he started to rifle through his desk until he brought out the last will of my parents. 

“you must state your name and permission to read out the will Lord Potter” I nodded at the goblin, “I, Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter give permission for the will of James and Lily Potter to be read” it was then that the clasp on the will released allowing Gronuk to read them 

“mmmmmmm, that’s strange” “what is it Gronuk” he turned to face me “it seems that you have a godfather Lord Potter but seems to be in Azkaban for the murder of your parents” I faked being shocked about this news before speaking “bugger me, why would he do that” it was Gronuks turn to speak up “that’s the thing, as your godfather it would be impossible to betray you or your parents as it would have killed him” “then how did he do it then” this made the goblin shrug, “I can have some people look into it, if you want, for a price of course” “that would be ideal, if there's nothing else I would like to leave to think about this information” “of course Lord Potter” I stood up and nodded towards Gronuk “thank you for your help today” he nodded back as we left the bank. 

I sat down at a café near Gringotts letting his information sink into my mind, while the Grangers ordered some food and Hermione was looking at me with concern on her face which was when I felt her hand caress mine bringing me out of my head “it's going to be alright Harry, he will be out before you know it” I smiled at her “I know but Dumbledore knew this information, he was their friend so he must have known this information but he didn’t do anything, he literally has the power to order a trial for Sirus but never did” I could feel my anger well up within me before I felt Mrs Granger's hand on my shoulder “I know it's hard Harry, but you have us to help you out now” I smiled at them “thank you” was all I could say as I let the information stew in my mind. 

At the Same Moment at The Burrow 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ALBUS, YOU PROMISED MY GINNY WILL MARRY INTO WEALTH AND POWER AND WHAT NOW, SHE HAS TO FIGHT THE OTHER SKANKS FOR THE CHANCE” 

Molly Weasley had been yelling on and off for the last hour after the marriage contract burst into flames sending her plans into the trash and for some reason, Albus Dumbledore came into her house mid tirade. 

“I don’t know Molly, he shouldn’t have learnt about his Lordships until he finished his destiny or even at all since, he was meant to die while ‘defeating’ Voldemort” he hoped Molly had finished screaming but that was far from correct “SO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL DUMBLEDORE CANNOT KEEP A FUCKING 11 YEAR OLD UNDER CONTROL” 

She was as red as a tomato and breathing quite heavily from the yelling she had been doing, Dumbledore could see she wasn’t even close to being done, “don’t worry Molly, I will make sure that he and Ginny at the very least date even if I have to hold him back a year and at the very least if I have too when he dies I can just say that the night before he came in declared his undying love for her and had me marry them” Molly just glared at the man “can you do that” he just smiled back in that grandfatherly way “as Chief Warlock I have the power to do just that as long as Ginny agrees to it of course” 

This seemed to calm Molly down a little for now “do you know what happened” this wiped the smile of Dumbledore's face “no and it's quite perplexing and I was even denied access to the Potter account and the Accountant so whatever happened has stopped me from being his Guardian” 

After a few moments of silence Molly spoke up “you don’t think that he managed to claim his Lordship do you” without a second thought he responded “magic I hope not, that would make things worse before getting better....... either way I better back to Hogwarts have work to do” within an instant Molly’s face went to the loving mother aspect “well it was good to see you, Albus, do come around again” as she watched Albus go to the Floo and left, leaving the women alone with her cowering husband who seemed to be doing his best to hide from her. 

Same Day at 6pm in the Grangers House 

“ok so let me get this straight you both want me to send my sweet loving daughter to a school that has nearly killed her every year she went and don’t get me started on how it treated you harry, remember I'm now your legal guardian” Hermione and I looked at each other and turned back to a shocked Mrs Granger and a slightly confused if not angered Mr Granger. 

“basically yes, I know it’s a lot to understand Mr Granger but we must go back to save those who need it but this time we know what we are dealing with so we can prepare properly deal with them” I could tell I wasn’t winning him over so I nudged Hermione to speak up. 

“We already have a basic plan set up for the coming year and started the basics for the second year, I know it's hard to let us do this considering we are barely 10 years old but we made some of the best friends we could ever hope for and I don’t even want to think might happen to them if we fail to stop Voldemort from rising” 

I could see their face go through many emotions before looking at each other almost like they were reading each other's minds before they both let out a sigh with Mrs Granger speaking first “fine but you better take care of each other and don’t do any memory alteration on us” I did my best not to smile as Mrs Granger went all motherly on us. 

Mr Granger spoke next “while I agree with your mother’s points, I would also like to add that I want you both to stick together, I know that sometimes life is hard so don’t give up on each other” I held Hermione's hand as we smiled at each other and we both replied at the same time “Agreed” making everyone laugh a little before we started to clear the table of dinner. 

My mind was still on how little I trusted Albus at this moment and what the future may hold for Hermione and I, all I know is that we must go back to Daigon Ally and get a lot of books.


	2. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to leave the comfort of home and arrive at Hogwarts, let's see how the sorting goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment, confirmed members at this time are Luna, Susan Bones, Tonks, Daphne and maybe Ginny 
> 
> I was thinking of maybe doing some of Morgan le fay diary chapters or at least part of a future chapter, tell what you think 
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Chapter two: A train ride to Hogwarts 

1st of September, 1991 

Hermione and I were nerves, excited and semi terrified at the prospect of going to that place again and starting from the beginning with all the shit that happened, to say we were apprehensive would be an understatement. Mr and Mrs Granger did their best to help calm us down by getting pizza for dinner and even giving us ice cream for dessert. 

No matter what they did we were still shaking a little bit as we made the way through King’s Cross Station with Hedwig and Crookshanks in their cages having gotten them while getting our school supplies, Hermione was so happy seeing Crookshanks earlier than in the previous timeline. 

As we loaded our stuff onto the train we gave one more hug to Hermione's parents with me saying “thank you for everything” and pulling them into one more hug “it’s alright Harry just make sure you stay safe and protect our Hermione” I just smiled and nodded as Hermione brought them into a Hermione grade hug which they embraced somehow not getting hurt, “love you mum and dad” “love you too sweetheart” 

With that we officially boarded the train as they left the platform, as we entered an empty cabin and took our seats together, I held Hermione's hand as we just rested after lugging around all of our stuff but as we rested in silence the realization of what we were going to do finally set in, “I cannot believe we are really going back to Hogwarts” Hermione rested her head on my shoulder “I know, it's so weird going back and being this young again, but I'm so glad that I could do this with you, Harry”. 

I smiled while I caressed her hair “same Mione and this time we actually know what to do and how to do it, this time will be different but we also need to make sure certain events happen to make sure that everything falls into place the way we want it too” she just smiled and nuzzled into my shoulder. 

It was when I saw a group of redheads that I realized we forgot to work out what we wanted to do with Ronald “bugger, the red plague is coming” I heard her giggle at my joke before giving me a lite slap while smiling and calling me a “meany” I just smiled back and gave her a little hug before asking her “in all seriousness what do we want to do about the Weasley Clan” I could see she was thinking hard about what to do “fuck him” I was surprised that she swore but understood why she would “you want to see him fail or succeed on his own” I could see the anger from her past raging behind her eyes but still in her calm almost cold tone “that bastard used me for his grades for years and never gave a damn about me or my feelings and then he had the nerve to potion me into loving him instead of my soulmate so yes fuck him, if he wants to be a dick then let him fail like one”. 

I could see her physically shake with rage as she spoke so I brought her close and held her in my arms before casting a privacy charm and a locking charm on the cabin giving us some privacy so I could calm her down “don’t worry my sweet, the ring will detect any potion in your food and drinks so no one will take you away from me” I could feel her start to calm down “do you promise” I looked down into her brown puppy dog eyes and replied “I promise my cute Mione” her smile radiated happiness around the cabin as we lay down the seat with her on top resting her head on my chest while we drifted off to sleep” 

3 hours later 

By the time we woke up the train was already in motion and the English countryside was flowing past us, as I tried to sit up, I could feel Hermione grip onto me as if trying to make sure I didn’t leave, “come on cutie time to get up” I heard her murmur something about not wanting to get up for school, so I gave her a lite tickle which caused her to bolt upright while laughing. 

“ha ha ha ha ok ok stop I'm up” she gave me a cute pout “you know you could have woken me up with a kiss” I caressed both of her cheeks while bringing her in for a kiss when there was a knock at the door, startled we separated before I unlocked the door and opened it and the last person we wanted to see was on the other side. 

Ronald Weasley the lazy red himself walked in “hey is it alright for me to sit in here the other cabins are full” I looked to Hermione for the answer which was a balance of a nod saying yes and her eyes looking to punch the guy in his face. 

“sure come in, this is Hermione Granger my girlfriend and I'm Harry Potter” I extended my hand out to give his hand a shake but saw he was gobsmacked just like he was in the last timeline, it took him a bit, but he eventually shook it while almost yelling “YOUR REALLY HARRY BLOODY POTTER, I'm such a fan, I hope you and I can be best friends, my name is Ronald Weasley but people call me Ron” I could tell it was genuine it threw a little doubt over if it was a part of his mother and Dumbledore's plans. 

I shook myself from my thoughts “I hope we can be friends too Ron but calm down a little ok” this seemed to deflate him a little but he was still quite happy “so what were you guys talking about, did you see that great Quidditch match last week it was so awesome”   
Sorry, Ron but both Hermione and I are from the non-wizarding side of Britain so we don’t know what Quidditch is but Hermione and I was just discussing Hogwarts: A History” the look on his face when he found out we weren’t talking about his favourite subject Quidditch but instead talking about History seemed to dishearten him which only made us smile. 

Hermione decided to annoy Ron in the funniest way possible “I heard Ravenclaw was one of the better Houses, but I heard some good things about Slytherin though” I could see a twitch in Ron’s eyes “you couldn’t be more wrong even if you tried, Gryffindor is by far the best house because that’s where Dumbledore was and there is nothing good to ever come out of Slytherin, they are the worst House to ever happen to Hogwarts and should be disbanded because they are nothing but a bunch of Snakes that make nothing but Dark Wizards if you want to be a Light Wizard then Gryffindor is the best place possible as only the best and greatest Wizards come for Gryffindor”. 

His face was almost as red as his hair “calm down Ron, my girlfriend was just discussing something and wasn’t belittling any of the Houses so just relax” this didn’t seem to help much as he almost immediately started up again “I don’t think she knows what she is talking about the Slytherin House like it a good thing and no one cares about Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw they are just filler Houses for the Grey Families only the strong come to Gryffindor and the Dark go to Slytherin “ 

Ok so maybe he drank the cool-aid that his mum has been making but I didn’t care no insults my Hermione “Ronald you either apologias to Hermione right now or you can get out of the cabin, I will not let anyone speak to this Brilliant Intelligent woman like that” I could see in the corner of my eye that Hermione was blushing a little but I could also see Ron getting redder by the second “I will not apologias to a dumb know it all Mudblood who doesn’t know her place”. 

I'm not one to anger easily but at this moment I wanted to throw Ron of this train and see how many times he rolls, I just glared at him with all the hate I could muster “get out now” he seemed completely flummoxed “but....but....but you're meant to be my friend” I was clenching my fists at this point “I said get out NOW” this made him almost run out of the cabin but he tripped on himself and basically fell out of the cabin. 

I just slammed the door behind him while I was seething with rage I really wanted to deck the bastard but as I was imaging him with a bleeding nose, I felt Hermione put her arms my waist “calm down my love his gone” I felt her arms tighten around me helping me calm down “thank you my sweet, now let's sit down and relax” taking my loves request I sat down with her laying on my chest. 

I eventually calm down enough to speak to her again “thank you my cute Mione” this caused her to snuggle up into me “but the conversation with the redhead did bring up a good point, what house do you want to go to this time around” her head popped up “what do you mean, don’t you want to be a Gryffindor again” I looked her into those beautiful brown eyes “I was thinking of being a Ravenclaw this time around, mainly because I cannot deal with Rons snoring again plus we will be out of Dumbledore's House”. 

She seemed to think about it for a bit “I rather go to Hufflepuff if I'm being honest, from what I heard from Susan, it’s a nice friendly house and they tend to have mixed dorm rooms too” I could see her blush at this, I just smile and caress her cheek “does my little Mione want to keep me close”, she murmured something about me being a dick as she buried her head into my chest, I just caress her wild untamable hair “Hufflepuff it is then”. 

Ron’s Perspective 10 minute's earlier 

“get out now” I couldn’t believe this was happening, he was meant to be my friend, my mum said so and that he was going to bring me fame and fortune but I don’t know what happened at one moment I was telling him the truth about the houses and now he is telling me to leave “but....but......but your meant to be my friend” I tried to reason with him but his only reply was, “I said get out NOW” I ran out of the cabin nearly falling on my ass as I did. 

The last thing I saw was harry slamming the door on my face, I didn’t know what to do or feel at this point, my mother always told me stories about the great Harry Potter and how I will be his best friend and go on adventures with him, but I don’t think that’s going to happen. 

I got up and headed towards the cabin I was sharing with my brothers, I couldn’t wait to just end this day but on my way, I ran into the last person I wanted to see Draco fucking Malfoy the physical embodiment of the Slytherin way of life. Generations of snakes have gone into creating the prat in front of me, I didn’t want to deal with the prick so I just ignored him and passed him without doing anything while my mind was screaming to punch the snake. 

As I walked passed them his cronies Crabbe and Goyle pushed me to the wall “HEY don’t touch Mr Malfoy” I could feel their hands pressing against my chest when I heard the pompous ass speak up “don’t bother with this one boy, a Weasley is never a threat to a Malfoy, now let's go” with that blondie and his cronies left heading to scar heads cabin, I just picked myself up and continued walking swearing under my breath and walked into the cabin filled with family. 

“what's wrong Ronnikins” ”did someone” ”hurt your” ”feelings our” “little bro” I just ignored my twin brothers Fred and George doing their weird twin speak and just sat down still fuming about everything that happened today “awww” “did harry” “reject Ickle” “Ronnikins” “SHUT UP YOU ANNOY BASTARDS” that seemed to stop them for now. 

I still couldn’t believe he didn’t want to be my friend, mum always said that he would be, I just have to get him away from that filthy mudblood, mum always said that the best wizard is a pureblood wizard and I just need to show Harry the truth and he will dump that bitch to become friends with me. 

I couldn’t wait to bring that bitch down a peg. 

Hermione's Perspective 

It was so good just laying in Harry's arms listening to his heartbeat, it was going to be hard being back at Hogwarts seeing all of the people I failed, those who either died or lost the once they loved because we weren’t able to stop Voldemort in time, I knew we couldn’t do move then we could but this time I will help Harry in any way possible. 

As I relax on the seat with harry caressing my head I just decide to let go of my thoughts and relax that was until another knock on the door brought Harry and me out of comfort and into the world of annoy people. 

It was Harry that spoke up “enter it's unlocked” I was half expecting Ron to be back but to my surprise, it was Draco that appeared at the door, I had to force myself to not grab Merlin's Wand and blast the bastard off the train but Harry’s calm demeanour and caresses kept me calm. 

“Greetings fellow first years, I thought it would be friendly to introduce myself to the other students before we arrive at Hogwarts, my name is Draco Malfoy heir to the Ancient and Noble House and you two are” I could feel my Harry tense a little before reply with near-perfect diction “please to meet you Heir Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and this is Hermione Granger soon to be Lady Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter”. 

I squeezed Harry’s hand in happiness as I smiled at being called Lady Potter, I couldn’t wait for it to be official and I do admit the shock on Draco’s face made me laugh at little. 

“i...it is an honour to meet you, Lord Potter, I hope you and I can be friendly to each other over the coming years” Harry just nodded before replying “I hope so too Heir Malfoy and I'm guessing Heir Goyle and Heir Crabbe are nearby” around the corner the two meatheads popped in before going back out “if you don’t mind me asking Lord Potter how do you know they were there” I could feel the smugness coming off harry at this point “the closeness of the Malfoy family to the Goyle and Crabbe is well known Heir Malfoy” 

I saw Malfoy just plainly accept it before speaking again “if I may ask you betrothed a question” Harry nod “I have never heard of the Granger Family so I'm guessing you’re a Muggle-born then” it was my turn to tease him a little “that is correct Heir Malfoy and before you ask the next question on your mind, I met Harry in Muggle Britain and became thick as thieves my mother would say, will I being a muggle-born affect our possible friendship Hair Malfoy” I love seeing him squirm as he tried to navigate politics. 

“of course not Miss Granger” Draco squirming will always be fun no matter what happens 

“glad to hear it Heir Malfoy as friends are always better then enemies” I knew I wasn’t being subtle about it but that’s life I guess 

“I agree wholeheartedly Miss Granger, now if you would excuse me I have other people to introduce myself too” with a nod Draco left leaving Harry and I alone again, we immediately went into a cuddle position again and just watched the countryside fly past us. 

Hogsmeade Station   
Harry’s Perspective 

I'm the first to admit it was pretty nostalgic walking though Hogsmeade Station seeing all the first years looking lost as every other year just walked like it was nothing, that’s when I heard Hagrid’s voice yelling out “First Years over here” we filed in behind everyone, it kind of looked like he was trying to find someone but since it was night I don’t think he was able too. 

“Follow me First Years” as we walked to the boats I could hear everyone be amazed at the sheer size of Hagrid, “ok everyone, 4 to a boat” Hermione and I sat together with Draco and a girl “hello again Heir Malfoy” I smiled with Draco giving me a curt nod “yes Lord Potter may I introduce my Girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson” I kissed her hand as etiquette dictates before introducing Hermione “pleasure to meet you, Heiress Parkinson, this is my Fiancé Hermione Granger future Lady Potter” they both gave each other a nod before Pansy spoke up “wait, Draco, did you just call him Lord Potter” I did my best not to laugh at her confusion. 

“yes, he did Heiress Parkinson” I showed her my hand which had the Potter House ring on it “as my father and mother are both deceased and I'm the only living heir, it makes me Lord Potter if I marry before I'm 16, and as you can see on Hermione's hand there is the Potter Engagement ring”. 

It was really really hard not to laugh at Pansy’s face as all this information went into her head and finally set in, in the previous timeline Pansy was a right bitch to Hermione as were most of the Slytherins but with her marrying into a Pureblood family will hopefully lesson it. 

“Well it's nice to meet you, Miss Granger, I hope we can be friends” I could tell this made Hermione a bit cautious but she kept herself composed “I hope so too Heiress Parkison” those etiquette books are paying for themselves already. 

We made lite conversation while the boats stirred us towards the castle, as the boats landed both Hermione and I were once again at awe when we saw the ceiling with its floating candles and the night sky, it was one of the things I missed about Hogwarts. 

As we walked into the hall, I could hear chatter laughter and joy and saw the faces of those I have seen die, it nearly broke my heart but as we came to a stop I saw Professor McGonagall standing next to the hat just like last time with the scroll and begun to read out the first name “Abbott Hannah” as she approached the hat my mind wandered off thinking about what things Hermione and I need to prepare to take care of turban head over on the Head Table, I could already see him twitching and speaking to himself, knowing what I know now I don’t know how someone wouldn’t see the signs of possession. 

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard the Professor call out “Granger Hermione” I gave her a hand squeeze before she started walking towards the hat, it was a gruelling (for me at least) 2 minutes before the Hat announced Hufflepuff for her, I could see her smile radiate the room as skipped to the Hufflepuff table, I smiled right at her when she passed me, it was good seeing her happy now I just hope I get it Hufflepuff. 

I zoned out again, only really hearing Longbottom go to Gryffindor then Malfoy going to Slytherin then she called me up “Potter Harry”, the room went silent as I left the line and moved towards the hat, I could already see Dumbledore kinda twitch at seeing me in person looking healthy and strong, it was the exact opposite to what he wanted me to be, the Grangers forced me onto a diet once they saw the skin and bones that the Dursleys created. 

Once I sat on the stool I could feel and now see all of the eyes in Hogwarts on me as the Hat was place on my head. 

~all thing spoke are in this head and not spoken out loud~ 

“my what an honour to finally be placed on the head of Harry Potter, it was so long ago that I was placing your parents into Gryffindor if I remember correctly but something tells me you already knew that Lord Potter” I was shocked that he knew that, this could mean Dumbledore knows more then I thought......fuck. 

”don’t worry boy, I'm under no obligation to tell him nothing and from what I have seen while being stored in his office makes me only want to help you not hinder you” “thank god, can you place me into Hufflepuff please” “mmmm Hufflepuff you say, the problem with you Lord Potter is that you have something that places you into all houses, you have loyalty to your friends, courage to fight, the drive to learn and ambition for power, with the right training and core exercises you could easily be the next Merlin with Lady Potter beyond the shadow of doubt being the next Le Fay, you two will redefine Magical Britain” 

“you have my support Lord Potter now go be with your Soulmate in “HUFFLEPUFF”” 

McGonagall took the hat off my head before I got up and headed towards Hermione, only Hufflepuff were cheering at this point with Gryffindor and Slytherin just staring at me while Ravenclaw just gave the same slow clap they gave everyone. 

“STOP” the voice rang out loud throughout the hall, I turned around and saw Dumbledore standing out of his chair, I just look at him, did he want to control so much “I believe you been placed in the wrong house my boy, wouldn’t you rather be in Gryffindor”. 

I could hear the strain in his voice, he was trying everything in his power to stop like a caring grandfather figure, which only pissed me off more so I just looked at him as I spoke up “sorry Head Master but I agree with the Sorting Hat’s decision, I don’t see the point of me being in Gryffindor and that Hufflepuff would be the best for me” and then just continued walking towards Hermione and sat down waiting for the sorting to continue. 

It took a while as Dumbledore just glared at me trying to get past my shields but since Hermione and I came back we both took to Occlumency like flies to honey, we want to make sure that no one could enter our minds. 

Eventually, he gave up and sat down letting McGonagall continue the sorting with some other student I never spoke to before. 

I looked at Hermione and smiled at her taking her hand into mine as we just watched as kid after kid got sorted until it reached the last two Ronald Weasley and Blasie Zabini, we watched as Ronald barely sat on the stool before it announced Gryffindor for him, I could see the cocky smile on his face as he strutted towards the Gryffindor table looking like the world was in the right place. 

Zabini went up next and it was a quick Slytherin for him as most who knew them would agree, after a boring speech I barely pad attention too, the feast was ready to enjoy, I could already tell that Hufflepuff was the right choice for Mione and me, as instead of watching the sickening sight of Ron eating, we got friendly smiles and light conversation from all years since Hufflepuff didn’t organize the table with separation between years but instead encouraged friendship with all years. 

After stuffing ourselves with both conversation and dessert, Dumbledore spoke again, “now that we had our fill I will now speak of the notices for the start of this year, a reminder to all that the forbidden forest it is forbidden to all years, Mr Filch will like to remind all students that casting spells in the corridor is not allowed and the list of forbidden items have been updated, and lastly the third corridor is forbidden to those who don’t wish to die a horrible death” I couldn’t believe he just didn’t ward the corridor or just put a notice me not charm on it. 

“now if the prefects will direct the first years to the dorms, that is all” with that he headed off to his office while students and teachers alike headed to the dorms and beds. 

10 minutes of walking later 

A woman I believe was don’t you dare say my first name Tonks who in my original timeline marred Lupin before we died “Welcome to Hufflepuff firsties, now we do things a little different around here, for one instead of separating males and females we actually encourage intersex rooms but if you don’t want to it's alright but generally, we place 4 to a room that has its own kitchen and lounge as we encourage friendships and as you can see our common room is basically a more natural feel to it but we sometimes as feasts and get-togethers here so be prepared to make some friends” the smile on her face was infectious as even the most nervous of us were smiling like fools. 

“now I will hand you guys off to our head of house Mrs Sprout” seeing sprout again made me laugh a little at how happy she was to have a bunch of new first years in her house, she came up in front of us giving a lite push to Tonks as she did. 

“Welcome everyone to Hufflepuff, now remember we are the house of loyalty and hard work so I expect you to do your best but remember there's more to life then grades, now if you little ones need any help feel free to ask me or any Hufflepuff, to answer a question most of you would be thinking, each person in a room as their own bath and bed separate to everyone else but if you want to combine it just have the two that want too, place your hands on one side of the wall each and repeat together “I wish to combine” and the opposite if you want to separate, now go on and find your rooms ok” 

With that, she got down and directed us to the dorms where the first years stayed, each room had a nice wooden door with four nameplates on it when you calmed a room your name appeared. 

Hermione and I found a room closer to the end that we calmed fast while the rest of the year split off into groups, I opened the door for Hermione and went in after her, the room was gorgeous, nature light winds (even though we were underground) a large spacious living kitchen set up with for door on the left and right walls, it kinda gave a homely feeling with the beautiful timber flooring, plants in pots and on the walls, a cozy fireplace with a very soft looking couch in front. 

I was the first to speak “why the hell will anyone want to Gryffindor instead of here” I could see in the corner of my eye Hermione nodding in agreement as we walked around the room before claiming the two rooms on the right-hand side of the room, we immediately combined the rooms turning the two rooms which had a double bed and a study desk to a queen bed with a large two-seat study deck for us to share. 

After the combining, I gave Hermione a long near Hermione grade hug not letting go until two girls walked in. 

“is it alright with join you guys, we couldn’t find a room” I just smile and reply “sure come on it, Mione and I were just combining our rooms” this seemed to shock the girls a little as they made their claims on the other two room “that's a little surprising, I didn’t think the dorm would allow it you know a boy and a girl sharing a room” “I don’t know but since my fiancé and I are soulmates I think it's allowed” I could feel Mione hold me a little tighter as I spoke? 

“ohhh ok,” said the brownish blonde replied, “sorry I forgot my manners, I'm Susan Bones, Heiress to the Bones Family and this” pointing to the blond next to her “is Hannah Abbott Heiress to the Abbott family” I nodded and kissed each of their hands as the proper greeting “this is Hermione Granger future Lady Potter and my soulmate, and I'm Lord Harry Potter of the Ancient and Noble Potter Family” I bowed to them. 

Susan was the first to speak up “wait... wait you’re the Lord of the Potter Family, I thought you had to wait until your 16 before you could claim lordship” I just smiled back at her “not if you're the last of your family and magic allows it” 

Molly Weasly's Perspective

I couldn't believe we didn't run into Harry like we were meant too, we even waited for a little to see if he would arrive just before the train left but in the end, I just told my little Ron to find his friend on the train.

but now I was waiting for Ron to send me a letter confirming that Harry and Ron were in Gryffindor together, I heard our family owl land near the window holding a letter, after grabbing it and giving the owl a treat, I opened it up.

it was from Ron, I could tell with just the handwriting looking messy and unevenly spaced, god that boy is going to have fun doing homework, hopefully, he already scouted out a muggle-born he could manipulate into doing it for him.

As I read what he said, I could already feel my blood boiling not only was Harry in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor like he should be but it seems that Harry found himself a Muggle-born fiance who basically ruined my little Rons chances for Friendship with Harry.

I was seething at this rate, not only has a filthy mudblood taken my little princess Ginevra's chances of getting to his money and love but hurt my Ron by stopping a true friendship that would only help make Ron strong and richer too.

I wanted to scream and kick and oh so many words but I would wake up my Princess so I sat down in front of my desk and wrote to Dumbledore, I really wanted it to be a howler but I restrained myself, I was going to have a meeting with Harry Potter and convince him that not only is he in the wrong house but is making the wrong friends.

as I finished writing I could see Arthur almost hide in his study, I didn't feel like hurting him but I knew I could at least force him to help me relax.

I got the family owl to take my letter to Dumbledore I wanted that meeting fast, it hurt me to see such a Noble family allow filthy mudbloods into her pureblood homes, they needed to be taught the truth even if it hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


	3. New Friends and A Meeting of Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Battle of Stubbornness had begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment, confirmed members at this time are Luna, Susan Bones, Tonks, Daphne and maybe Ginny
> 
> I was thinking of maybe doing some of Morgan le fay diary chapters or at least part of a future chapter, tell what you think
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Susan was still staring at me like I grew two heads when Hermione spoke up "you're trying to understand Harry aren't you" the smirk on her lips was priceless as Susan began to realize that she had been staring at Harry for the last couple of minutes, the blush crept up her face as she whispered her response "sorry about that" 

I just smiled "it's all good Susan, but if either of you wants to unwrap our minds you're going to need to have some Occlumency shields and good ones at that before we can tell you anything". 

I could tell this annoyed Susan, but I could see her drive to find out while Hannah just shrugged and went to chill on the couch. 

We eventually went to join her on the sofa as it was big enough for like eight people to sit on it, so we nestled into each other's arms and just relaxed while the fire crackled. 

After Susan sat down with us the four of us just relaxed and made small talk for the rest of the night before heading to our bedrooms, with Hermione and I holding hands leading to the extra-large bed that we now had in our room. 

The next morning 

Waking up with Hermione in my arms always felt nice but today was just as great as she somehow managed to interweave her limbs with mine basically trapping me on the bed but to be honest I couldn't find myself complaining about it. 

I quietly perform a tempus spell to see the time, it was 7:45 which meant I had to wake up my sleeping beauty "time to wake up my love" I caressed her cheek which seemed to only to make it worse. 

"come on its 7:45 and its brekky time" this seemed to wake her up "ohh no, we got to get up". 

We eventually got and had a quick shower and met up with Susan and Hannah with the four of us all looking like we prefer to be in bed than at school, we headed to the Great Hall around the same time as the other first years. 

It was nice just seating down talking with new friends having a nice breakfast without the overall feel of Voldemort being a minute away from striking us. 

I was brought out of my thoughts as the owls arrived. I could see Hedwig coming in for a landing, so I held out my arm, so she didn't land on my breakfast. 

I took the envelope from her and gave a bit of bacon which caused her to nibble me a bit before devouring the bacon, there were two envelopes one for Hermione. Hence, I handed it to her, which she ripped open straight away, smiling as she read her letter from her parents. 

I looked at the letter I got from Gringotts, I wonder what they uncovered with the audit I requested for my account. 

Dear Lord Potter 

I, Gornuk have finished your requested audit and have enclosed a statement of contents of the all Vaults that you are entitled too, 

I shall highlight the main points that you may find interesting. 

Potter Account: 

Total in Account: 200,000,000 Galleons 16 Sickles and 389 Knuts 

It was found that 500 galleons were being withdrawn on a monthly basis and being given to the Weasley Vault as well as another 500 galleons were being moved to into the Vault of an Albus Dumbledore. 

It is also becoming apparent that the former account manager has been neglecting his duties and has failed to properly invest the Vaults Liquid assets to increase growth. 

Find also enclosed the final verdict of your Heirships/Lordships. 

May your Vaults forever flourish. 

Signed Gornuk 

I smiled as I read the contents of my Heir/Lordships, oh this will rock many boats indeed, I went through the property list, and most were houses, a couple of businesses that I never heard of. 

I wrote a quick reply to Gornuk. 

Dear Gornuk 

May your gold flow and enemies fall down to your blade. 

Its is quite upsetting that the former Account manager was unable to fulfil his job role adequately. Still, I have the utmost faith in your abilities and wish for you to create a list of investments you find the most rewarding both short and long term in nature for me to review as I want my Vaults to increase to at least double their current worth within 5 years. 

I would also like you to an immediate stop to the payments going to the Vaults of Dumbledore and Weasley and become the procedure to reclaim what Galleons you can 

May your enemy fall to your blade. 

Sincerely Lord Potter 

I gave Hedwig another piece of bacon and turned to see if Hermione finished her reply which she had and strapped both to my snowy white bird and sent her off. 

I passed my letter to Hermione "I think this could cause some waves, don't you" she gave a quick read and as her head lifted up to speak to me "oh it will be my dear, and it will be something to behold". 

I could see Susan perk up at this "what are you guys talking about" we just smiled and held each other's hands "you can either guess or get your Occlumency shields up and running Susan then we will tell you". 

She kinda huffed and then spent the next 5 minutes guessing before giving up and talking about random stuff. 

Albus Dumbledore's Perspective 

Ok, yesterday was a failure, to say the least. Still, I knew I had to get everything back to plan for the greater good, of course, I was in my office when her letter came in and thank god for that, as I read it my face went pale, I could tell with could have been a howler with how angry her words were. 

By the end of it, I was thinking of just bursting into the Great Hall and versing Quirrell/Voldemort in a dual instead of dealing with Molly. Still, I knew I had to suck it up and just deal with the Red Fury that was Molly Weasley. 

She wanted a pre-meeting with me before 'joining' me for a meeting with Harry to try to mend his way of thinking. 

I started writing a reply confirming her 'request' will be met and had her meet in my office during the first period and have the meeting with harry after that during the second period. 

I sent my reply and headed off to have breakfast. 

As I entered the Great Hall, as I sat down in my beautiful gold chair overseeing everything within the Hall, I could see the first years are only just arriving some yawning others chatting. 

It was at this point I saw my most significant annoyance yet my most excellent pawn heading into the Hall with his arm around that Mud-blood girl he wants to marry for whatever reason. 

I could never understand young love, but HE must be unloved, my whole plan is based on him dying thus allowing me to jump in killing Voldemort becoming the saviour of the wizarding world again setting my legacy in stone. 

I just have to bend Harry to my will though I doubt Molly would be of any use in that aspect I hopefully the scary women doesn't destroy the boy today. 

I turned to Pomona who was in a middle of a conversation with Aurora about something boring something about the stars and how it affects the plants we grow and use or some non-sense like that "excuse me ladies, sorry to butt in, but I was wondering if you could tell me Harry Potters first two periods today Pomona" they looked annoyed. Still, I didn't care I was in charge, and they had to do what l say. 

Pomona huffed a little but went through the schedules and found his "today he has Herbology followed by the history of magic why do you ask Headmaster." 

I gave her the sweetest smile I could "I wanted to have a meeting with today when you're handing out the schedules can you tell Harry to come to my office after your class" she nodded then went back to the conversation she was having. 

I just refocused on Harry who at this point was smiling and laughing with his fellow Hufflepuffs. 

I smiled knowing by the end of the day, I will have him in Gryffindor away from those mud-bloods and into the arms of the Gryffindor brave and pure. 

After breakfast in Dumbledore's Office 

The boy should be in Herbology at the moment, so I got a bit of time to do some paperwork. At the same time, I wait for Molly to come to yell at me. Speaking of the devil caused her to appear "let me in Albus NOW" the distinctive green flame and the voice of Molly told me my peace and quiet was over. 

With the wave of the elder wand, I let her, it only took a second for her to be staring right into my eyes her face nearly as red as her hair. 

I went to greet like any gentleman would "Morning Mrs", but then she cut me off and started a very loud tirade "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET THAT STUPID HAT SEND HARRY BLOODY POTTER INTO HUFFLEPUFF, INTO THE GOD DAMN LOSER HOUSE WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT ALBUS I MEAN YOU ARE THE HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS YOU COULD'VE OVERTURNED THE HAT DECISION IN A SECOND SO WHY DIDN'T YOU, HARRY AND RON ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS AND ACCORDING TO THE BOYS THEY DON'T EVEN TALK TO EACH OTHER THEN THERES A FACT THAT MY SWEET GINEVRA IS MEANT TO BECOME HIS GIRLFRIEND THEN WIFE ALLOWING US ACCESS TO HIS MONEY BUT HOW IS THAT MEANT TO HAPPEN NOW THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD GOT HER HANDS ON HIM AND WILL BE TAKING THE MANTLE OF LADY POTTER WHEN SHE WOULDN'T EVEN NOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT ROLE LET ALLOW THE MONEY IN THE POTTER VAULTS AND THE STIPEND YOU WERE SENDING TO US THROUGH THE POTTERS HAS STOPPED ALBUS NOW EXPLAIN THAT" 

I let her calm down after that screaming her face was utterly red but slowly retreated as she took some calming breaths "to start off with as Headmaster while I can change a student's house it's only when they request it as the hats authority over house placement is higher than mine, second from what I heard Ronald insulted Hermione Granger in front of Harry who took it very badly and after which Ronald refused to apologies and got kicked out of their carriage, thirdly Ginevra will just have to outwit and outmaneuver Hermione if she really wants the Potter Ladyship and it shouldn't really matter what house they in if it's true love then it should work out if what you say is true. 

Fourthly I was unaware the stipend through the Potter Account manager has seemed to have disappeared which means that they know what I was doing to the Potter's account and have put a stop to it. I have been denied access to the account. I refuse to do anything about it lest I enrage the goblins who should I remind you to have the Hogwarts and my personal Vaults within their bank." 

This seemed to calm her down for now, after a moment of calm breaths she spoke up "so what's the plan then Albus" I gave her my best grandfatherly smile to try to soothe her over but to no avail. 

I just replied "today we try to convince him to move to Gryffindor and maybe get him to forgive Ronald with the possibility of talking about his Fiancé and put a wedge between them. 

I could see an almost feral smile on Molly's face as we made our plans against Harry Potter. 

Greenhouse 1, Harry's Perspective 

Herbology was pretty good a little less hectic than in the previous timeline, I think once you know what you are doing Herbology is almost relaxing. Since we had it with Ravenclaw instead of loudmouth Gryffindor or annoying Slytherin, we could pay attention and learn something. 

I could see Hermione was reverting to her old I want to know everything phase of her life though, to be honest, I don't she ever left that phase. 

As we were about to leave Professor Sprout spoke up "Mr Potter if you wouldn't mind staying behind for a second please" this stopped Hermione and I almost immediately we turned towards Professor Sprout "what can I do for you Professor Sprout" seeing the professor's sunny attitude always made me smile "I just want to tell you that Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with you during the second period" "thank you for telling me Professor, Hermione, and I will head straight there" I could see a calculated look in the Professors eyes "just remember Mr Potter that you are allowed to bring someone with you to a meeting with the Headmaster and that Hufflepuff will welcome you with open arms no matter what" I smile at the professor "thank you, Professor Sprout". 

Hermione and I left the Greenhouse "so what do you think this meeting is about my love" I saw a slight smile on her face as she thought "I think he's going to try to get you to move to Gryffindor at the very least if not apologies in front of the school for not obeying him yesterday." 

I held onto her hand as we walked into the castle "don't worry, we won't let Dumbledork manipulate us ever again my sweet" she squeezed my hand as we approached the gargoyles guarding his office, they were already open allowing us to walk up. 

I knocked on his door hearing his grandfatherly voice ringing out "Come in" as I entered the first thing I saw was Mrs Weasley sitting next to the Headmaster. 

"ahh Miss Granger, I was unaware you requested for this meeting, you may leave if you want" I could already see him getting ready to write her a note when she spoke up. 

"I believe Harry can have a person of his choosing with him when meeting with the Headmaster" this seemed to shock them both "that is correct, but that is why Mrs Weasley is here as she being the mother to 6 children all in Hogwarts with a 7th coming next, I believed she would be able to advise you better than most". 

This seemed to be a directed jab at Hermione. She only stiffened her shoulders and spoke with pure venom and poise "while I don't believe Mrs Weasley isn't capable of helping Harry during this discussion. 

I was requested by Harry as he trusts my judgement and my knowledge on most matters that pertain to his wellbeing and past actions, so I respectively decline your request for me to leave". 

We both sat down in the seats in front of them as they regained their composure "so what would you like to discuss Headmaster" I did my best to hide my contempt from my voice. 

"ahh yes the reason for this meeting, I wanted to see how you were adapting to the school and maybe discuss your house placement" I smirk at the man while Molly was glaring at Hermione. The latter, at this point, was doing her best not to scream or laugh. 

"considering its only my second day with its walls, I can only state that so far it has been enjoyable and my first lesson with Professor Sprout was fun, and I liked the way she taught, and at this time I enjoy being a Hufflepuff, so far the other children have been nothing but friendly and polite." 

I could see a twitch on Molly's face as I spoke nothing but praises for Hufflepuff, you could tell she was a Gryffindor inside and out "but my boy I think you would be better off in Gryffindor" "why is that Headmaster, I thought all houses were equal in Hogwarts." 

Both twitched at that "no my boy, with honesty some houses are better than others while some a the worst of the worst, that being Slytherin of course and the best being Gryffindor" I think he paused to let his words sink in but Molly took the opportunity to speak her mind. 

"I think you should transfer to Gryffindor Harry, it's so much better than any other house, the kids are nicer the rooms are better, and it will teach you to be strong and brave just like your parents were" 

I could feel my heartbeat a little faster, using my parents as a form of emotional blackmail, magic damn this bitch, I kept my face still trying not to let the emotions show. 

At the same time, Hermione held my hand tightly helping my speak my response "while I believe you are trying to push what's best for me Mrs Weasley I can state with complete certainty that my parents would want me to forge my own path in life instead of following them like a sad puppy, so I politely decline your recommendation." 

I could see Dumbledore flinch as he looked at Molly to see her reaction which at this point looked like she was about to explode so I thought I would hit the last nail in the coffin for the fun of it. 

"I would also like you to talk to your son Ronald as he insulted my fiancé for no real apparent reason and refuses to apologies which have understandably caused some animosity between the two of us and while I cannot really throw my weight around as Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter at this moment because of my age I would think it would be unwise to make an enemy out of said Lord when all he's done is be polite, now is there anything else we want to discuss or is it alright for Hermione and I to catch the last part of our history of magic class." 

Before Dumbledore could even put in a word edgewise, Molly spoke up again. This time it wasn't in a friendly mother figure sort of way, "now listen to her young boy, as your elder I have all the right to tell you what to do and now I will, you must transfer to Gryffindor, and you have to apologize to Ronald and end this dumb engagement to this filthy Muggle-born and fall in line with what Headmaster Dumbledore and I say, which means giving up your Lordship until you marry the right women who we will set up for you as your taste in a partner is terrible, to say the least," she crossed her arms like she just put me in my place. 

I turned to Hermione and spoke "would you like to go first my love" she turned to me and smiled before nodding "if I may speak my peace before Lord Potter does I will, now quick question Headmaster Dumbledore, do you agree with what Mrs Weasley had stated" you could see him go almost crossed eyed with how his mind is spinning before he sighed and nodded "yes I do Miss Granger". 

"i see then this is directed to both of you then" there was a slight pause as she breathed in and out almost like she was priming herself "i couldn't be more disappointed in both of you at this moment so I will stop being polite and address you like the children your acting like, neither of you have the right to tell Harry what to do in his life neither of you even bothered to check up on him when he was living with his relatives, you know he was abused right beaten down to a pulp both emotionally and physically and here you both are berating him for accepting the sorting hats decision and who he choices to love and befriend, it is fricken ridiculous to think you guys are so up your own asses that you cannot even see that this brilliant boy is doing his hardest to become a brilliant man that the wizarding world wants him to be but noooo since his not doing what you want the way you want its suddenly a bad thing and to say the very least Ronald needs a good kick up the ass because that bugger of a person didn't even have the decency to be polite to me or harry but just wanted to attach himself to the famous boy who lived so until he apologizes he can go bugger himself with the biggest thing he can find" 

She was out of breath and a bit red in the face. Still, I could tell that made her really happy to do, as she sat down again, I rested my hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze which made her smile a bit as she slept in her seat. 

Dumbledore was utterly dumbstruck at seeing an 11-year-old put them in their place. Still, Molly recovered long before he did "I cannot believe you think us as fools, and Ronald doesn't have to say anything he doesn't want too, and I expect you to apologize to us for such disrespectful language you filthy girl, I don't know who raised you, but they obviously did a terrible job" I had to physically stop Hermione from betting up the hag I looked her in the eyes as if to say 'trust me I will handle this' she nodded and sat back again. 

I sat up dusting off my clothes a little and straightened my back giving me the posture of a pureblood getting ready to rail a bill in Wizengamot "I presume that Headmaster Dumbledore is still on your side on the manner at were brought up today". 

The man was pale and showing his age at this point but still nodded "so be it, I will address you first Sir, as of now consider our relationship to be nothing more than Student and Professor so to this point I request you only address me as Mr Potter or Lord Potter anything else would be considered too friendly and would advise to not to do so both now and in the future, there is hope we can mend this relationship, but it will take time and patience from both parties" he nodded in agreement he knew he fucked up. 

I turned to Molly and spoke again "during this meeting you have inappropriately conducted yourself and have insulted House Potter and its Lord and have a placed yourself with the personal life of a member of the Potter House and as such any continuing actions you do in this particular manner will be considered a hostile attack from the Weasley House against House Potter and I Lord of the House Potter will be forced to act in defence of House Potters integrity and Bloodline as of this time I hereby cut all of House Potters ties to House Weasley until such a time as Lords of both Houses can come to an agreement" I held up my wand "So Mote it Shall Be" my wand glowed then returned to normal "I consider this the end of the meeting so Hermione and I shall leave, Good day to you both" Dumbledore handled me a note to excuse us from missing class then we left. 

Dumbledore's Perspective 

Bugger to hell this went south, and it went there fast, I looked to Molly to see how she's fairing, and she looked worse than me "do you need a calming drought Molly" she nodded mutely as I passed her the potion "that went terribly didn't" the calming drought seemed to kick in a little after she gulped it down "to say the least Albus, the Barrow is technically on land owned by the Potter estate that we have been renting for peanuts considering how much land we use, Arthur is really hard to anger and is easy to bully, but I think what just happened might be enough that his backbone will show" 

I could see her age years in mere seconds, while it is true Arthur is a pushover. I knew she wasn't the nicest women to him. Still, I had only seen him angry once in my life during the war where is defend his family like a madman. Yet, today might be the second time in history that man will show the other side of himself and I didn't want to be anywhere near him when it happened. 

"how long do you have until he finds out" she sighed "since he did it as Lord Potter and with magic asserting his will then maybe 5 minutes until Gringotts sends us the notice of eviction which gives us one month to work something out." 

We just sat in silence for a second before she got up "sorry for this Albus, but I have to leave to sort my house, but I still haven't given up yet, he may have won the battle, but the war is still raging" I could see the Weasley stubbornness burning in her eyes before she left via floo. 

I popped myself a lemon drop that was laced with calming drought and sat back, letting some time pass with some peace and quiet. At the same time, I thought about how wrong this meeting went, he was meant to be weak feeble easy to manipulate. Still, the boy I saw today was anything but that, this was a boy who managed to not only put Molly into her place but for me as well. 

It left me dumbfounded how this happened within a 30 minute, but I needed to regroup and fast if I have any chance on keeping to my plan the mirror of Erised will be coming here in a month or two then I just need to set up the dominos and just wait for them to fall. 

Harry's Perspective 

Hermione and I laughed our ass off as we walked to the history of magic "I couldn't believe she just screwed herself over haha" Hermione gave me a slight nudge "no swearing" but the smile never left her face "come on Harry let's get to class". 

Later that day at the Barrow, Molly's Perspective. 

This was shit on top of shit I could already feel it, I sent my little princess to her friend Luna as I didn't want her to hear the up and coming argument between Arthur and me. 

The Floo lit up, and out came my husband he had a smile on until he saw me by myself sitting at the kitchen table "is Ginevra here." 

I shook my head no "she is at Luna's" I could see the fake happiness fad away as his shoulders squared off, I have only seemed Arthur do that 3 times in my life, and each time the results were explosive. 

"you have 2 minutes to explain what happened and why" he sat down, and I began to recount the events that have to lead us to basically be without a home in a month. 

1 minute and 50 seconds later 

"I just wanted to make sure our princess got her prince charming and that we were secure in-home and money please understand I didn't mean for this to happen" he held his hand up, my 2 minutes were over, he must have been the most scared I have ever been. 

He took a sip of water before he began "so you were trying to secure home and money for the Weasley Family but instead YOU GOT US KICKED OUT, OF OUR HOUSE, HE HAS CANCELLED THE MONTHLY PAYMENT AND CAN BASICALLY DESTROY WHAT LITTLE SAVING WE HAVE BY JUST ASKING US TO RETURN WHAT WE TOOK." 

I could see the pure rage on his face as he spoke again "so have I missed anything or did that cover everything" I don't know what scared me more the yelling or not yelling "Ron might have insulted his fiancé and refuses to apologize". 

That seemed to be the last straw for Arthur as he went outside and did a couple of blasting spells into the countryside for returning to the table and sitting down "ok now this is how it's going to happen, I'm going to set up a meeting with Lord Potter and see if we can work out a deal, you will not talk or scheme or do anything to upset the boy during this time if I catch wind of anything happening you will be divorced so fast that you will be lucky to have a sickle to your name by the time I'm done" 

All I could do was nod and hand him some paper and quill as I felt like nothing could stop me from planning. I must be patient and wait for the right time to strike. 

Hermione's Perspective after dinner in the dorm 

It was a lovely day, in the end, we were relaxing in our dorm I was resting on Harry's chest as he read an Arithmancy textbook while I was reading one of Le Fay's Dairies this one seemed to be from the year 1000 (by our measurement) 

Dear who is reading this. 

I'm writing this diary at a time that I already know that my deeds will be misunderstood, not for the truth being forgotten but the truth being rewritten. 

I Morgana Le Fay was born on the summer solstice in 982 to my mother Queen Igraine and the Duke of Cornwall. 

I'm a medi-witch by trade but most already see me as a Dark Witch because of the methods I use to save those who come for help. Still, I believe that magic itself is natural, but its application is what makes spell light, grey and dark. 

For the safety of myself and my followers, I fled the mainland to the island of Avalon and with the help of my friend Merlin who created Portkeys around Britain with Medi-witches for whenever they needed help beyond what the Light would allow. 

This brings me to my Half Brother King Arthur leader of the light who has single handily outlawed most of the supposedly Dark Arts some of which are actually used to help heal most ailments but because they require blood or just give him the dark vibe even Merlin thinks his gone too far but is unable to stop him since Arthur has his own power base. 

Times will get tougher in the future I can feel it. Still, the power of my ancestors and the nature around me drives me to continue even if my legacy is only seen as darkness and hate for the love of magic I must press on, with Merlin by my side I know I can do it. 

I must stop Arthur before he weakens the future of magic and the child that lives with it. 

With love and hope 

Morgana Le Fay 

I bookmarked for the next page and looked to see Harry closing his book too "how was your book" I smiled at the man/boy I fell so in love with I still couldn't believe I let the Weasleys pull us apart. 

"I was just reading some of Le Fay's dairy, it's an interesting read, how was your book" he held me close "interesting, I just wish I could've learnt this stuff earlier" I just held him close "don't worry my sweet we have a whole life to live as it just began."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


	4. Negotiations and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting of Houses and a business is created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment, confirmed members at this time are Luna, Susan Bones, Tonks, Daphne and Narcissa 
> 
> by popular demand Ginny will not be apart of the Harem, not many people seem to think Ginny can be saved so I won't do it I'm now thinking of turning into a mini molly 
> 
> this one contains the second chapter of the Le Fay diary, hope you guys are liking the idea so far
> 
> the next chapter might be delayed as I got told I need to find a new job so I will update when possible, at the moment nothing should change but I cannot guarantee it 
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Harry's Perspective 

1 week and a bit later 

"thank god it's the weekend" while said by Susan all of us couldn't help but nod in agreement as we basically fell onto the couch resting after what could only be considered a long hectic week Wednesday, for example, had me versus Professor Snape for no reason besides I looked like my father.

I was hoping that me being a Hufflepuff would lesson it.

Sad to say nope it seems that my resemblance to my father goes beyond my placement in Gryffindor, in the end, Professor Snape and I spent 30 minutes doing questions and answers ending with him giving Hufflepuff 5 points for being prepared. 

The lesson went on from there like it was supposed too. Still, I could tell that Snape was going to keep his eye on me like a hawk. However, I'm happy to say that was the most excitement we had besides a couple of mishaps and Ron still being an annoying git. Yet, by this point, we just ignored him and maybe send a stinging hex whenever he eats like a pig which is often. 

It only took Mr Weasley one week to send me a letter requesting a meeting to discuss the issues that have arisen for the family, of course, I replied I would be delighted to meet with them but also recommended that we both bring third parties that were uninvolved to mediate the meeting and for it to happen on the coming Sunday so it won't interfere with each other's schedules, he readily agreed to both conditions and so today on Sunday I was in a room with a sweating Mr Weasley. 

Unbelievably I managed to talk Snape into being the mediator. 

It was hilarious asking him about. 

Flashback 

The library was always our quiet place in this and the previous life, right now, Hermione and I were trying to think of how we would want to mediate.

Mr Weasley said it was our choice, but we had a lot of people to think about, we wanted someone that would obviosity not be openly biased to Mr Weasley or us, so we came up with a list first was Amelia Bones if we could talk Susan into it, Professor Flitwick or Professor Snape. 

To be honest, we put Snape there mainly because he hates both parties and would most likely stay Neutral or hostile to both, so I just looked at Hermione.

Within one second, she replied "dibs not it" I gave her a playful slap and stuck my tongue out "evil, come on let's get it over and done with" after a quick pack up we headed to the dungeon running into Draco as we went. 

"Hello Heir Malfoy, how is your day going" I could see a slight smile on his lips, it's weird how one introduction can change so much "Good Heir Potter, How is your day going" "alright but Hermione and I need to speak to Professor Snape so it could go either way".

"haha so true Heir Potter, I have a feeling Professor Snape doesn't really like you" I could hear Hermione giggle "trust me I know, but I want his help with something" the look I got was hilarious it was pure, are you crazy look coming from Draco "are you really sure you need him" "sadly yes we do, I'm setting up a meeting between Mr Weasley and me, and we want someone who wouldn't blatantly favour one side over the other and can you think of anyone who hates both sides enough not to favour either side" I could see him contemplate this for a second "good point, but maybe I should come with you as support" I smile at him "that would be lovely Heir Malfoy; hopefully, luck is on our side today". 

We make small talk as we approach Snape's office we all go quiet as I go to knock on the door "Enter" all three of us were scared but entered anyway "Evening Heir Malfoy, Miss Granger and Lord Potter what brings you three here" disdain evident in his voice. 

I was significantly pushed by Hermione and Draco to speak "Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if it would be possible for you to mediate an upcoming meeting between Mr Weasley and me as you would be the most impartial person that we could get involved." 

His stare bore into me like he was trying to scorch my soul "and why pray tell does this meeting have to happen" both Hermione and me who were technically 17 years old.

However, we were still scared of this man, "there was a meeting between Headmaster Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Hermione and I which started good and ended in a complete disaster for the Weasleys because as Lord Potter I denounced her actions and severed all connections between House Potter and House Weasley which it turns out their primary Residence is actually on Potter owned Lands, and they were getting 500 galleons from my Vault per month which was also cancelled, so the meeting is Mr Weasley trying to fix his wife's mistakes." 

Silence again was in the air as we waited for Snape to speak "I understand the reason for the meeting Lord Potter but why request me instead of choosing Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor Sprout" "the Headmaster is obviously biased towards the Weasley's as he allowed the situation to start and Professor Sprout could be seen as biased towards me so Hermione and I thought who would be most likely to not take either side to spite the other, you were the top of the list Professor as you don't really prefer either party thus allowing you to remain impartial." 

He had a look that seemed to be a combination of his usual scowl and thinking "fine I will do so Potter, what time is the meeting" "the current plan is to meet Mr Weasley at Dumbledore's office then go to an empty classroom on Sunday at 12" he nodded "very well, don't be late Lord Potter or I will withdraw my support" "of course Professor" with that Hermione and I left not wanting to annoy the man anymore then we already have. 

Snapes Perspective 

"very well, don't be late Lord Potter or I will withdraw my support" "of course Professor" his reply was almost as fast as his exit from my office. Still, I would be lying if I said I will miss him, I turn to my godson who had to this point been surprisingly quiet "what is it Draco, do you have you want to add" he seemed hesitant but spoke anyway.

"I think there's something odd about Potter, he doesn't act like most of the 1st years, it's like he knows more than he's letting on" "while you may have some points Draco, I suggest you keep these theories as most points can be explained as him reading a etiquette book so leave and do some homework" he also ran out of my office. 

I let a small smile grace my lips as I knew my reputation will always proceed me, but he did have a good point, Mr Potter, you have officially gained my interest. 

Harry's Perspective 

That's how I ended up on a Sunday with Hermione on my left, a sweating Mr Weasley in front and an annoyed Professor Snape in the middle this was going to be interesting. 

"I think we should skip the pleasantries and move on to the main topic Mr Weasley, your wife insulted my Fiancé and encroached on the honour for House Potter, and as Lord Potter, I enacted the right I have within my power to sever ties between our Houses, now what would you like to discuss as I believe the manner has already been settled" I admit I was brutal. Still, I need to make a point, and I do kinda like making grown-ups squirm. 

"I...I was hoping to work out an agreement between us that will allow my family to continue living on the land we currently occupy which is owned by House Potter" the dude was nervous.

I was doing my best not to laugh and keep a pureblood mask on "I see and why should I consider this request as Mrs Weasley made it quite clear that the Weasley House knows better than House Potter so again why should I consider this request." 

The man looked almost defeated at this point. 

Still, I could see that he refused to give in just yet "while what my wife has done is inexcusable I would like to put that aside for a second and begin negotiations for House Weasley to rent the land that our current residence resides on" I nodded to the point he made. 

Still, I wasn't going to allow him to win completely "while House Potter is willing to enter negotiations with you on this manner, but first I would like to discuss the 500 galleons that were being sent to you every month for the last 9 years for a grand total of 54,000 galleons" I looked towards Snape to see his reaction. It was priceless while his face was still; his eyes were wide. 

I could see Mr Weasley sink into his seat, I think he was hoping that I didn't know about the money or I would just allow him to get away with it. 

"Th....tha.....that was approved by your guardian, so I was led to believe it was alright" I could feel myself twitch "Mr Weasley, while that is correct it is also against the guardians per view to authorise that transaction without it being part of an investment to increase the amount within the Vault, which if you're wondering it was taken out of my trust vault as he wasn't able to touch the Family Vault, now with that information in hand lets talk about how you can repay House Potter the amount taken before we talk rent." 

To see this grown man looking like a deer in headlights was hilarious "I.....I....caught afford to repay that money I'm sad to say" defeat was becoming more evident in his eyes. 

Still, now it was time for me to become Slytherin like "what if we could work something else out, what is the current situation of House Weasley and Wizengamot seats" this shocked all but Hermione, I could already see Snape asking if I was meant to be a Slytherin instead of a Hufflepuff. 

"Since we cannot afford to hold the title, but the Weasley House has a total of 3 votes that we can cast" I pretended to think, but both Hermione and I planned this meeting days ahead "how about this Mr Weasley, you swear as lord of the Weasley House that you shall vote with the House of Potter until the debt is paid and during this time House Potter will pay any and all fines required for you to vote in Wizengamot, do you agree to this Mr Weasley." 

In one sentence I took out one of the most prominent supporters of Dumbledore's 'light' bills that he keeps pushing, I could see the sweaty redhead reluctantly take out his wand "I, Arthur Weasley swear on the magic of House Weasley to Vote in line with House Potter until such time as I can repay the 54,000 galleons owed to House Potter so mote it shall be" his wand lit up before he placed it down. 

"thank you, Mr Weasley, and now let us talk rent, now I had my lovely Hermione look up the cost of land in the local area with an equivalent size that you're currently residing on, here are the clip outs showing the prices in pounds of course as they are muggle listings, as you see a plot of land not being used for commercial farming goes for around 1000 pounds per month or about 200 Galleons a month, does it seem resemble". 

His face was pale as he fully realised what he was going up against, I may be in Hufflepuff, but I can be a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or a Slytherin when I choose to be. 

If Snape's face could show emotion, I think for this whole meeting, it would be a perpetual shock which only made this even funnier. 

"I was hoping for somewhere maybe in the 100 Galleons range, to be honest, so it would be within our budget" I could see he was hoping I would reduce and I think I will, but nothing comes for free. 

"if you want that kinda deal then you're going to have to agree to certain conditions but nothing too unreasonable, one that is something that is a deal-breaker for us, we want your wife Molly to swear on her magic to never conspire to interfere with our lives without our permission to the end of her days, just doing that will bring the rent to 150 Galleons, and that last 50 Galleons can be worked out at a later date with the twins as we see potential in them and want to discuss that said potential with them only." 

As if to say yes, Mr Weasley summoned his Weasel Patronus. He spoke "send a message to Molly to come to Hogwarts immediately" I could hear the anger within his voice as Snape conjured his Doe Patronus to tell Dumbledore to expect Molly to arrive soon. 

Dumbledore's Perspective 

The week had been good at this point, Harry seemed to be going nicely in school and by the look of things is getting attached to some of the children. Still, I'm concerned about who he's talking too, I have seen him of course in the company of Hermione, Susan and Hannah for apparent reasons. Still, I have seen him be friendly towards the kids in the other House, which is fine. Still, my main worry that he seems to be almost friendly with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson but also more grey families like Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott.

This isn't good at all, he is meant to hate the Slytherins. 

I really need that boy to start listening to reason and just move to Gryffindor so he can learn the right way and listen to the people I want him too. I have the feeling that the meeting he is having with MR Weasley is not going the way it should, the boy is met to be a broken husk of a boy begging for a family but for some reason instead of making the family like I expected but it's like he's trying to create house unity after I spent so many years splitting each House apart. 

I can see my plans slowly unravelling in front of my eyes. Still, I refuse to give up, his only a young, naive boy I just have to ramp up the pressure to mould him to force him to my will, I just might have to break the boy to get him where I want too, may magic guide my hand and help me in my course for the greater good. 

That's when Molly flooed in and looked like a shell of the women I saw the other week, "how are you going Molly" she just looked at me broken only on the face as I looked into her fiery eyes, I can see that she has not admitted defeat yet "Arthur has been keeping a very close eye on me and has even mentioned taking my Princess Ginny to a mediwitch to get her checked out so shit, how have you been Albus." 

"same I guess been keeping my distance with Harry just to be safe, though I have seen him keep company with some unsavoury characters from Slytherin, I do believe that boy is going down the wrong path." 

"at this moment I don't care about that boy one bit at the moment at least until I get Arthur under control again that little bastard will have to wait, I have already told Ron to pester and provoke him so you will at least have some time alone with him without that fifthly Mudblood around him". 

I could hear venom drip from her mouth with every word "I think you better get going, the meeting is down the stairs and second classroom to the left" she nodded and left me with my thoughts of the future and the annoying bastard that is Harry Potter. 

Harry's Perspective 

Seeing Molly drag her sorry ass into the classroom looking like a sad puppy was probably the highlight of this whole thing but the shock on her face as Mr Weasley told her what the deal was and what she had to do to make it official, I could tell by this point that Mr Weasley was giving her no time to argue on any point of the deal. 

"now do the vow Molly so all of this can finally end" even with her face looking like a sad puppy, I could see the fire in her eyes, I knew vow or not that she will continue whatever her sick mind came up with. 

"I Molly Weasley swear to Lady Magic that I will not interfere with Harry Potters decisions or life unless requested by Harry Potter himself so mote it shall be" with that her wand lite up and it was done. 

"thank you for your cooperation Mrs Weasley" my smile was sickly, and I was rubbing it in as much as I could "Now Mr Weasley, I took the liberty to have Gringotts to write up a rental agreement, feel free to read it over and sign it". It took him all but 5 seconds for him to sign it after which I signed, and the document duplicated itself, letting us take a copy each. 

"its been a pleasure Mr Weasley" I extended my hand for a shake he only stood up and left with Molly following close behind him. 

I just shrugged "I guess he doesn't like to lose to a 1st year I guess" that's when Snape spoke for the first time during the meeting "Mr Potter your conduct in this meeting wasn't every Hufflepuff of you and I suspect you are more Slytherin then you let on" his eyebrow was raised.

I couldn't help but have a grin that was ear to ear "I admit that I went a little Slytherin there Professor Snape, but in the end, I am Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and I refuse to let my House come to ruin because of those that mean it harm." 

He seemed satisfied, but I knew it was only for now "very well Potter" he nodded to Hermione and I then left without another word. 

I just smile at Hermione "I think that went well don't you" "maybe but I think Snape might become a problem, I know we agreed to let the timeline play out to a point but I think we should really start looking into accelerating the plan as thorns are beginning to grow around us" I nodded "we could just fail some classes to show we are normaaaaaahh" before I could even finish my sentence, she sent a stinging hex right into my stomach.

"owww that hurt meany" "me Meany, I will never on purposely fail a test Harry James Potter and don't you ever suggest it" she was flicking her wand at me with every word, I did back away a little as she spoke, but it was hard not to laugh at a 11-year-old acting like a 16-year-old. 

I put my hands up in mock surrender "ok ok I surrender my lady" she slowly lowered her wand "good now, I think we should start gathering Horcruxes and continuing your moves towards destroying both Dumbledore's and Riddle's powerbase, I think you need to get closer to Malfoy maybe butter him up to see if we can stop the Future Death Eaters and maybe create our own powerbase" I walked up to my Hermione.

I held her close to me as she finished talking "I love it when you use that beautiful brain of yours" I gave her forehead a kiss "thank you Harry" she was blushing which only made her cuter "Ron always made me feel like I have to dumb down to his level just so I didn't hurt his feelings" I cupped her cheek "you would have to lose over half your brain to be as dumb as he is" I held her close to my chest letting her hear my heartbeat. 

"I never want you to dumb yourself, my lady, I never want you to hold yourself back otherwise you will have to wait even longer for you see the Potter Manor Library" I could see her eyes brighten as I spoke "what are you talking about" "think of it as a gift to the women making everything possible" she turned the lite hug into a bone-crushing Hermione hug. 

"I love you Harry" I gave her forehead another kiss "love you more Hermione, come on let's go annoy some people" we turned to leave with a spring in our step and hope for the future. 

Ron's Perspective 

I could see my mother leave the room, like a broken woman, I hated seeing her like this, I needed to get Harry in line and tell that mudblood to finally fuck off back to the muggle world if I remember mums letter correctly, I now have permission to make his life hell, so I now wait for the bastard and bitch to leave the room. 

5 minutes later 

I was getting more and more annoyed as I waited for them to leave. However, it has been at least 10 minutes after the king of Snakes left. They still haven't left so screw it I rushed to the door and kicked it in scaring them as the door hit Harry in the arm sending him to the ground as I aimed my wand towards the mudblood who was slowly getting her wand out.

"don't you dare touch your wand bitch, you took my best friend away, you took my chance for being famous away, and now I will be taking it all back" I got ready to cast a curse mum taught me to use on her but then I heard it "Expelliarmus" my wand thew out of my hand before sending me into the wall. 

I luckily didn't hit my head, but I was winded that when I saw two wands pointed at my face, the filthy bitch was the first to speak "my my Ron, such a ballsy move to bad you never read or pay attention in class" that bitch wasn't so confident when I was holding at wand point "just you wait you filth, you will see the power that is a pureblood sooner or later, you will be nothing but another statistic" that's when Harry punch me right on the nose sending my head back into the wall "owww what the hell" that's when I saw the angriest glare I have ever seen in my life "no insults my fiancé and gets away within Ronald, and if you ever do it again I will do a lot worst then a punch, now I was going to give you back your wand but since your manners have been lacking, don't you agree my Lady." 

A cruel smile was on the women's face as she spoke "I agree my lord, I think Professor McGonagall may want to have a little chat with him" and with that, they left with my wand in hand and a laugh that I could hear from the room. 

I didn't want to deal with Professor McGonagall, but mum has told me what I needed to do and shes way scarer then even Snape could be. 

Harry's Perspective 

We made our way to the Professor's office and ran into Susan "hello Mrs Bones, how has your day been" she smiled "Geeting Harry, Hermione and how many times have I told you to call me Susan" she gave me soft mock punch before we started walking together catching up that's when Susan noticed where we were heading "wait why you guys heading to Professor McGonagall's office" that's when we told her what just happened with Ronald "WAIT WHAT DID THAT BASTARD TRY TO HURT YOU GUYS" I had never seen a person this mad before, Hermione took point on this way "don't worry Harry took care of him with a quick Expelliarmus sending him into a wall after which a good punch in the face finished him off are." 

Hermione seemed to beam with happiness at the last part ", and now we are going to give his wand to McGonagall so she can give him an extra lesson on manners" Susan went from pissed to evil happiness in a near-instant when she thought about our little plan. 

"mind if I join for the laughs" we just smiled and knocked on the Professors "come in" we entered and saw the Professor at her desk looking over the scrolls upon scrolls of homework "what can I do for you Hufflepuffs" she gave a nice grandmother grade smile as she spoke "I'm sad to say professor this is not a happy meeting" the smile disappeared in an instant "what may I ask happened" we went through what happened with Ron after the meeting. 

The aura in the room was that of dark rage mostly coming from the Professor ", and that about sums it up to Professor, here is his wand and I hope you will see to it that he is punished correctly." 

She was glaring at the wand at this point almost like she was hoping that it would disappear "I will see to it Mr potter, and I would also like it if you and Miss Granger would go to Madam Pomfrey and get yourselves checked out, Miss Bones make sure they do that please" and like that we left the office with Susan pushing us both to the infirmary. 

2 hours later 

I was defiantly celebrating as we left the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was as scary as I remember she wouldn't let up until we basically begged and escaped from that place, "that was an intense checkup" Hermione had it worse than me as she had a wand pointed at her.

Still, I would defiantly agree with her statement "I know, but at least we know that Ronald didn't somehow learn wordless and wandless magic" this made Hermione and Susan laugh with Hermione retorting "I heard from Lavander that Ronald nearly blew up a feather in Charms so I doubt he could do anything with a wand." 

The three of us started to laugh as we walked towards the Great Hall for some lunch and to catch up with others, it was then that we saw the infamous devils of Gryffindor glaring at there still hurt brother who unlike us was basically given a quick potion and then thrown out onto his ass by Madam Pomfrey after she leant what he did.

By the looks he was getting from everyone even his own House I would say that a lot of people found out too. 

"I'm quickly going to talk to the Devils, be right back ok" Hermione just smiled and gave me a quick hug before Susan and her continued to the Hufflepuff table, I could hear whispers and rumours spread around the tables as I made my way to the twins. 

As I got closer, Fred slapped George to point out I was coming towards them, they both looked at each other, and I could already see plans float passed their eyes. 

I looked at them and looked at them "Hello Fred, hello George" I could see the surprise in their eyes as I greeted them with the right name "Fred I think he knows" "I agree George" "how do we feel about this" "I don't know yet" "what can we do for" "you Lord Potter" "oh great and noble" "royalty amongst us lonely peasants" I missed these crazy twins "I have a business opportunity that I think you both may be interested in" "this is getting weird my less handsome twin" "I agree my blind twin" "i have only been here for two weeks and I already know you two have potential and I'm looking for an investment, have you guys ever thought of starting a joke/prank shop" their eyebrows shot up "Fred, how does he know" "maybe he reads minds" "or maybe dreams" "I'm willing to bank roll your R and D and help set up and support a store and maybe a mail order service and cover expenses until profitability but I will also get a share of profits and ownership of the business":this is a dream isn't" "i think so, Ronnikins got punched" "then our dream becomes possible" "yep defiantly a dream" "i don't want it to end" "neither do I my brother" "what's the catch Lord Potter". 

"besides my share of profit and ownership with you both have complete creative and directional control I just want to point your R and D at a particular target at least for a while" I could see their smiles broaden, "I think we can agree, don't you brother" "I too see an agreement being possible" "good too hear, now I want you both to work out how much you need to get started for both R and D and also setting up a store and stocking and once you do that we will have a meeting and work out a contract we all can be happy with" 

I could see they wanted to hug themselves and me but settled for a handshake and a promise of talking more at a later date, as I walked away I saw their happy smiles turn a little feral as they looked towards an already flinching Ronald. 

I could feel sorry for him, but after he threatened Hermione he didn't even deserve pity at least for now, as I walked towards Hufflepuff I could see Draco and Pansy pointing and talking before they waved me over, I asked for a second.

I went to Hermione "just quickly going to talk to Draco be right back" her reply made my heart beat just a little faster "you better be", I know I should be used to it by now but knowing she loves me always made me just a little happier. 

I gave her a lite kiss which made her blush before I walked over to Draco "Heir Malfoy, Heiress Parkinson what can I do for you both" they motioned for me to sit next to Heiress Greengrass which I happily accepted "evening Heiress Greengrass" she smiled "evening Lord Potter, mind if I join the conversation" I smile "sure, more the merrier as long as Heir Malfoy and Heiress Parkinson don't mind" Pansy was quick to agree "of course Daphne, and Lord Potter feel free to call me Pansy" Daphne was the first to reply "thank you both" "only if you call me Harry" this made Pansy giggle. 

"so Heir Malfoy what can I do for you" "please Lord call me Draco and please extend that to the future Lady Potter as well, we wanted to ask if it was alright, what happened between you and the youngest Weasel" "to start to call me Harry and I'm sure Hermione would be quite alright if we are all on a first-name basis, including Pansy and Daphne calling her Hermione, now to your question Ronald over there in his infinite wisdom decided to attack both Hermione and I after a meeting between His father and I, the problem with his plan was he doesn't study that well, and I was able to quickly disarm him, and since he pointed a wand at Hermione and insulted her by calling her a mudblood which is a name I have much disdain, I sent him flying into a wall with a spell which allowed me to acquire his wand" Daphne quickly spoke up "wait he attacked you both but completely failed" with a smile on my face I nodded. 

"yes and while I support freedom of speech and all that, no one calls my fiancé a mudblood so when he insulted her again after being flung to the wall, I gave a solid punch in the face, I believe I broke his nose and made his head smack the wall." 

I could feel their stares had now become icy and directed at Ronald, while I liked the idea of Ronald being hurt I decided to nip it in the bud "if you guys are thinking of revenge, don't worry my new business partners are going to take care of it" Daphne spoke up "what do you mean Harry" "let's just say the Weasley twins will be having fun with their brother" their grins turned feral before they started to laugh. 

Draco was the first to regain his composure "I love that idea Harry and if needed will sponsor it also" the smile on their faces was priceless but made me think why couldn't this happen in the old timeline, sure we were Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The rivalry between the two houses is the stuff of legend, but now as a Hufflepuff, I can talk and be friends with all Houses creating allies and friends a hell of a lot easier than when I was in Gryffindor. 

"I think they wouldn't mind a sponsorship for a worthy cause" I couldn't believe there might be a future where I'm friends with Draco, I still have a hard time believing it "while it has been fun, I have to get back to Hermione before she gets annoyed" this made them laugh a little, but I could see Daphne was hiding something below her icy smile something that was going to annoy me until I find out. 

Within seconds of seating back at the Hufflepuff table, Hermione was already holding my hand and keeping me close as we talked to the other students. 

Within the lunch period, everyone knew what Ronald had done and while some supported him. However, what was surprising that it was mainly Gryffindors or the so-called House of light, but it did help to get quite a lot of Slytherins on my side which will help me a lot in the long term in dealing with Voldemort and getting rid of his power base. 

Later that night in the dorm room. 

Hermione's Perspective 

It had been a long and annoying day, but finally, it was over, my plan to deal with Mr Weasley went off without a hitch even bagged before Molly and Ronald at the same time which was a plus, but I wish it hadn't involved a wand in my face because that kinda sucked and I couldn't believe Ronald would do something like that I mean he was an idiot in the other timeline, but this was a whole new level of stupidity, I'm starting to think we should push the Weasley family to get themselves to a mind healer or something there must be something wrong with them. 

But at this moment I couldn't care less, I'm on the couch in Harry's arms relaxing in front of a fire. 

Dear reader 

It's been a while since my last entry as Arthur has been trying to get through the Wards of my island while Merlin and I were increasing their strength which sadly weakened them during the process of switching to blood wards keyed to one of my Medi Witches blood so Arthur cannot use mine to get in. 

The days are getting harder and longer with more and more grey and 'dark' witches that were condemned by Arthur coming in for somewhere to live, heal and survive. 

I only hope that his plan for a 'greater good' ends sooner rather than later because at the rate he is going magic could very well go extinct by the hands of the 'Light' side of magic. 

While I know some magic now or in the future can be considered 'dark' by some be light to others, even today I used what is now known as the cutting curse which original was used to cut timber to amputate a parasitic limb that was killing the person, but in other circles, it's used to attack people. 

Magic neither light nor dark, its how the person uses it that defines it as light or dark but I fear that people like my brother will appear whenever a generation needs them the least, some will even create their own villains to help their cause. 

All I hope is that balance to magic is kept and maintained, there will always be people wanting to hurt and torture but as long as there as people willing to protect the innocent and defend commonsense and take down those who wish harm for their own personal gain. 

Anyone can defend magic, but it takes a person of true heart to defend those who need it, people like Merlin who even if he doesn't like my methods still comes to help my House of healing and even expanded it beyond what I thought was possible, I think he does it out of shame for what his student has become, but without his help, this would be nowhere near what it is today. 

May the magic have mercy on us for the plans we have to do just to save the people we love 

With love and hope 

Morgana Le Fay 

I snuggle close to Harry, it's scary how history seems to repeat itself with different characters but the exact same words 'for the greater good', I dead for the greater good and even now after months of thought time talking to Harry, I still don't know why it had to happen like that, why did Harry have to be the one to sacrifice himself for a war that didn't even involve him until some prophecy decided to throw him in. 

I think Harry could feel I was getting upset so he tightens his hold on me as he whispered into my ear "what's wrong my sweet" I embrace his warmth as it reminds me that while we were dead, we are now alive and together and I thank magic every day for it "I was reading Morgana's diary, it's sad that the greater good seems to the go-to excuse for some of the worst things to ever happen". 

"I know, but sometimes the greatest hero can also become the greatest villain if power and wealth corrupt them" "is that what you think happened to Dumbledore" "that's what my current theory is but I doubt he will ever admit it or even realises what he has become." 

Dumbledore's office 

Albus's Perspective 

I just finished reading Molly's account of what happened in the meeting, for whatever reason Snape refused to let me watch his memory saying something about it being a personal manner between two lords but even after I told I didn't care he just snarled and left my office. 

That god damn two-sided spy of mine is going to be the death of me at this rate but him being able to stop me from just reading his mind means I just deal with the stubborn bastard, luckily Molly was all too happy to send me her memory and a semi-detailed report from what her husband has told her. 

This boy is smart, I can see that just by the demands he requested but from the other report that Ron Weasley gave me about his honour match with Harry tells me at the very least the boy has power and book smarts. At the same time, I'm meant to punish the Weasley boy I might instead incentivise him to push harry more to the light side of thinking. 

I'm starting to think the boy may be too hard to control, he hasn't even looked at the third corridor, but then again it's only the 2nd week, so only time will tell if my pawn will take my bait and become what he was to me along. 

Someone to sacrifice in a war that I could have stopped years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


	5. Halloween with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time of the year to scare and fall in love has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment, confirmed members at this time are Luna, Susan Bones, Tonks, Daphne and Narcissa
> 
> by popular demand Ginny will not be apart of the Harem, not many people seem to think Ginny can be saved so I won't do it I'm now thinking of turning into a mini molly
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I'm looking for someone who can beta/check my stories before I post them if your interested feel free to comment or email me
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Harry's Perspective 

Its been two weeks since Ronald attacked Hermione and I and there was no god damn punishment, I couldn't believe it, by day two Hermione was sending hexes at the boy just to make her feel good.

By the end of the week the devil twins had tested at least 5 different colour change gags and at least 3 form changing tricks on the kid, my favourite is when he walked in looking like a very ugly reindeer human hybrid with the Hufflepuff colours on his fur. 

So overall while we weren't happy that he didn't get officially punished, Professor McGonagall said that the Headmaster vetoed the punishment she intended for him so now Ron is walking around like he has fricking immunity from punishment. 

Even with that annoyance walking around like he owns the place I still managed to gain allies around the school with if being mostly first-years and some upper but I'm still building my powerbase with Draco helping with the Slytherins and Anthony Goldstein helping out with Ravenclaw but sadly it seems my old House, House of Godric Gryffindor is siding with Ronald the dumbass instead of logic, but that doesn't really surprise me as the House has always sided with Dumbledore and currently that means siding with Ronald. 

In the end, Hermione and I was just going to leave that House alone for now while increasing our allies elsewhere, that's including within our dorm, tonight was the night that Susan finally had her shields good enough for Hermione and I to tell her what's going on, Hannah says she doesn't really care so went off to annoy Neville which made it easier for the three of us to talk. 

30 minutes later 

"what the FUCK” to say she was gobsmacked would be an understatement "wait you guys are from the future" with a shrug "yeah basically, lady magic gave us a second chance at life to defeat the evil within these walls" that's when she started to pace the dorm a little "wait to hold up so if you guys are from the future then why not just kill Voldemort now before the tri wizard tournament" Hermione was the one to answer "because before then we don't exactly know Tom's location after this year, so the plan we worked out is to get rid of the Horcruxes starting year two, and by the time the Triwizard tournament when he is at his weakest is when we can strike finishing him off while taking out his strongest supporters at the same time and gives us enough time to free Sirus from Azkaban which we are hoping to get your aunt to help with since she is in charge of the DMLE and would be able to start an investigation into it". 

His seemed to only stress Susan more as I guess Amilia can be a bit overbearing on the last Bones family member "i will ask her, but she will most likely want to talk to you guys in person about this because what you are saying with disrupt the whole ministry considering that Sirius is Lord Black technically and you are a lord poking holes into the Ministry". 

I could tell she was going to hyperventilate a little so I went and held her in my arms letting her calm to the beat of my heart, I looked towards Hermione expecting to get an ear full later but I instead met the eyes of a woman in deep thought which only meant more trouble for me later. 

But it seemed to work as Susan seemed to calm down a little to the point I thought she was going to fall asleep in my arms when I heard her whisper "that wasn't fair harry" before I could ask what she meant she went off to her room. 

I sat back down next to Hermione "i think we should talk about what your going to do with the fact that you're a lord of 8 Houses 4 of which Magic as blessed you with and I may look 11 but I do know that it generally means you get to pick 8 women to continue your houses as per Wizarding law you get to have 8 wives, I already know that I get the Lady Potter title but that leaves 7 Houses or 7 wives unless you merge the House together in the Potter house but I don't think that will be a good idea as that will cause even more problems then having 8 wives but I also think I like the idea of being one of eight but I also don't know how to feel about it as a muggle and then there's the fact who do we trust enough to even let them join us in that way and how to be determine that we and them want to be apart of it as well" I kissed her mid speech causing her to stop speaking and go all mushy, breaking the kiss I could see her smile happily "its going to be ok my sweet we can always ask someone older, I think tonks would be a good person to talk too as in our timeline she was a bit experimental at this point so maybe she can help us and we don't let anyone join without the both of us agreeing ok" 

This seemed to calm her down a bit "i went full Hermione didn't I" I smiled at her bringing her into my arms "absolutely and looked cute while doing it" I could see the worried look on her face as I spoke "hey, I love every aspect of you Mione even the over-analyzing side of you, your brain is the reason I love you and don't forget that, I'm not Ron I will never get you to dumb yourself down you are the brightest witch of our lifetime for a reason" this seemed to make her a little happier, but I could still see that she was upset so I lifted her off the couch and cradled her in my arms and walked us to our bed "ahhh don't you dare drop me" was her only reply as she blushed ear to ear "don't worry my love I plan to cuddle not drop" this caused her to snuggle into my chest as we walked through our door. 

Halloween 1991 

I woke up again within the tangler of limbs that was Hermione, but I still couldn't find myself to be annoyed as I looked at her face looking so peaceful even as she snored a little, I gave a soft kiss on her forehead which got her to wake up slowly "i could definitely keep waking up like this" her smile was gentle but sweet as anything "same here my Lady Potter" this made her giggle a little "shut it you smooth talker, come on its Halloween so need to get ourselves ready for our plans". 

Thus our day begun with Hermione dragging me out of bed and into the dorm to make a quick cup of coffee, that's when I saw Susan and Hannah ever since we told Susan the truth and that hug I gave her she hasn't been able to look me in the eyes without blushing, it was cute, but I wanted us to get past this, but Hermione and I talked to tonks about it. 

Flashback Sunday two weeks ago 

We were awkward, to say the least as we approached Tonks but being her usually cheery self kinda helped "hey firsties what can I do for ya" Hermione nudged me to speak "we were wondering if you could give us some advice" she looked sceptical "sure what's the question" I could see Hermione blush "would it be possible to talk in private" with an eyebrow raised "sure follow me" we walked in silence until we went into an empty classroom, upon entering Hermione put up some privacy wards just in case. 

"so what do you firsties want to know" again Hermione nudged me to talk with me giving her a bit of stink eye "we want advice about polygamy and having a relationship with multiple partners" I hated the blush that was on my face, I have a god damn mind of a 16-year-old, but my body keeps forgetting it. 

The look on Tonk's face was priceless, it was a mixture of what the fuck and what the hell "aren't you guys a little young to think about that" we both nodded "we know, but since I'm the heir and lord of a total of 8 houses and Hermione here wants to be Lady Potter and my first wife, we started talking about the future, and we thought you might be able to help us since your older than us". 

I had a feeling that she was a little annoyed at being called old but accepted it "i see, have you two talked about what type of relationship you want with each other and with the other partners" "most conversations end up with us both agreeing that we want to be in control of the relationship". 

Tonks nodded as she spoke "so dominates I'm guessing which basically means that your partners will either have to be subs or be happy not being in control while being dominate in their own way, sorry kiddos but it looks like your going to have to experiment when your older and keep each other open to finding love within other people as well as each other" 

Hermione decided to speak this time "so it is going to have be a trial and error then I guess" tonks nodded at this "sad to say but yes but don't lose hope, I'm sure there are many girls and boys that would like to be with you both, I know of about three people just in Hufflepuff that want harry 

I perked up at this "who are they if you don't mind telling me" her smile was like one of a mother "sadly I won't tell, but if you keep your growth up I will say that many would happily go for a Potter ride with the two of you". 

End flashback 

Even remembering that conversation makes me blush still but because of that Hermione and I go for runs and use the room of requirement as a gym after class, and on weekends, at first, we wanted to die from exhaustion, but over the two weeks, since we started, we found some mild muscle development and thanks to the healing potions that I get in the mail allows the damage I have thank to the Dursleys is getting healed giving me a growth spurt while Hermione has been taking a pepper up potion when needed. 

We also started doing an exercise regime which basically consisted of us running around Hogwarts in the afternoon and doing gym work in the room of requirement, we both wanted to do as Hermione started working on a theory that connects your magical core to your overall physical fitness, so we are basically the guinea pigs for that. 

Hannah left first to annoy her friends in the other dorms so I took this time to get Susan over her embarrassment "Susan I think the threes of us should talk about what happened and what is our next step should be" I could see the fight or flight reflex kick in. 

"i don't know what you mean Harry got to go and stuff" she tried to run, but Hermione was already behind her to stop her "please Susan lets just talk, nothing bad will happen" Hermione brought her in for a hug, I could hear Suan mumble "but but but I don't know what to say" Hermione gave her a head rub "shhhhhh its all good just say what's in your heart". 

Susan pulled her head up "but what happens if I hurt you" we could tell she felt quite alone with her feeling rolling in her head, I came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder "its fine Susan just say it" she seemed to melt a little at our combined affection "i like you both" it was a whisper, but we both heard "that fine Susan, liking two people is not a bad thing" Hermione was making cooing noises by this point to smooth Susan "i mean like like, just seeing you both makes my heart beat faster, it is not normal for an 11-year-old to feel like this" "we admit that it is a little early, but we like you too don't we Hermione" "yep we like our little Susan, but you should know that we are dominate with those we like are you willing to become ours, ask yourself that question abut until we are older we can just continue to have a platonic relationship and see how it develops as we grow up". 

Her smile was radiate "sounds good as long as I don't upset your relationship to each other" Hermione caressed her cheek while speaking words with sweetness "Harry needs 8 wives, and we are looking for them but always remember that Harry is the Lord". 

This went in a direction I didn't expect, but I did like seeing Susan smile again was worth the weirdness, but I could also see the type of women Hermione will develop into, and it was hot as hell to my 16-year-old mind, but I could tell she will be my sub once we explored this side of our relationship in the future, it sucked having the mind that went through puberty but a body that still hadn't. 

The three of us walked towards the great hall with Susan and Hermione on both of my arms, I felt like a king walking into the hall, once people noticed though whispers started almost immediately with many looking understandably shocked while others just didn't care at the moment. 

It was Draco, Pansy and Daphne who came up to ask us "I'm harry why do you have two girls attached to you" it made me laugh a little with how embarrassed he was "its simple Draco, I as lord of multiple House can have Multiple wives, I have 8 Lordships, so I'm on the lookout for 8 wives, Susan wants to see what a relationship with me would be like so we started a platonic relationship as we are too young for anything else". 

Even though it caused all of us to blush, I spoke loud enough that the other students could hear letting the truth spread just as fast as the lie that had already started to spread but what really got me curious was the fact that ice queen herself seemed hurt and angry at the beginning but now had a small smile on her face. 

Pansy spoke up this time breaking me from my thoughts "what house are they, Harry if you don't mind me asking" "the Potter house obviously and 7 more that I'm not ready to disclose at this current moment" the three nodded before leaving, I could see Daphne talking to Pansy but decided to leave it alone at the moment while I escort my two girlfriends to the Hufflepuff table, as they sat down I heard its voice. 

"I told you his going dark, the boy is only 11 years old and is claiming every girl he can, I bet he's been doing dark magic on them to make them do it too" god damn it Ronald do you just want me to punch the shit out of you or what. 

I looked at Ronald who was standing up at the Gryffindor table with some piece of meat in his hand or something, either way, he looked like a pig who just ate. 

"do you have any evidence of this Ronald as accusing a fellow student who happens to be a Lord happens to be a serious accusation to be throwing around so as I asked where is your evidence"? 

I swear I could see the food fly out of his mouth as he spoke: "you have two girls clinging to your arm when you're the shortest and dumbest of our year let alone the school and who would want to date a git like you without being under an Imperius curse or something". 

I had to laugh at the stupidity of his statement "haha, you really delusional, I admit that I'm not the tallest of the year, but that's hardly my fault, and the dumbest is something I would like to contest that as I can at the very least do Wingardium Leviosa without nearly blowing up the class and I offer anyone 100 galleons to find evidence of me using the Imperius Curse on anyone in the world". 

While there was a lot of whispering no one but Snape approached me "i will take you up Mr Potter" I nodded at the man before he started to look at the girl's eyes and saw no signs then he looked into mine and whispered "Legilimens" and delved into my mind. 

In the mind of Harry Potter 

"evening professor, how are you going" to say I was shocked to see Mr Potter just standing in front of me in a black void of his mind, but it also annoyed me that his child could trap me in his mind. 

"don't worry Professor Snape, you are not trapped, the door is right behind you, but the door to my library of thoughts is behind me, you are free to go either way, but I request you hear me out before you enter my library". 

I did my best to intimidate him but alas it didn't work "you said you wanted to talk so talk boy" his god damn smirk, his father's smirk I wanted to blast it off him but my mask never fell "i have a message from my mother Lily Evans for you Sev" now I really wanted to Bombarda the boy until he was nothing but dust "she told me to tell you that you need to move on she had long forgiven you before she died but couldn't find the words to tell you that she had forgiven you long before she left Hogwarts and now she wants you to be happy to find the happiness that you deserve be happy like you were when he spent time together by the just talking and having fun please Sev embrace life and find happiness". 

It took all my strength not to break down in front of Mr Potter "how why" my voice had no strength behind it "how is something you will learn if you enter my Library and why because I'm not my father, I'm my mother's son, and I just want to see you happy and because I know your life hasn't been easy, but the future can be better then you realize." 

I allowed a single tear to be seen before I sorted myself out "may I go into your Library Harry" the smile he wore I no longer saw it as James but as Lily telling me everything is alright. 

"i would be honoured Professor Snape" he opened the door, and as I stepped in, I saw the library was split into two different library's which was an odd thing to do as must people separate into years but looking at the two sides it would seem that there were years on that side that have yet to pass. 

"Mr Potter why does your library have dates that have yet to pass" his eyes turned calculating as he looked at me "for the answer to that I need you to give an unspeakable vow that states you will never tell anyone living or dead what you see or hear unless I give you permission". 

I quickly made the vow, and his next question scared me "so choose, do you want to see how I died or how dumbledore died" "what are you talking about boy" "this is my second life within the walls of Hogwarts the first time I went through I died as Dumbledore didn't prepare me to actually fight Tom Riddle, to the point that in the end, I died by his hand and so did the ones I loved, but lady magic gave me another chance at life so I could win the fight, Hermione also got given another opportunity, but she would like me to state that she was a know it all before and after this happened and annoyed you a lot when it came to answering questions. 

This was a lot to work my mind around, but I needed to know if it was real "i would like to see the one where you die to confirm what you state" he simply handed me a book that even stated 'the day I died' it was grim, and its contents weren't any better the green was unmistakeable its light was a green you never forget. 

"While I do love the company, but I think we spent enough time in my mind so I must request we pick this up at another time Professor Snape". 

I nodded "I agree, thank you, Mr Potter." 

Back in the Great Hall: a total of 5 minutes within Harry's mind later 

With a blink of our eyes, I was staring at Snape's face, that was admittedly a bit too close for my liking the first thing I heard was Ron yelling out "SEE IF HE WAS SO INNOCENT THEN WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG" that git was going to be the death of me at this rate. 

By luck and recovery, Snape was the first to speak "for your information Mr Weasley, it took a while because unlike you Mr Potter actually has something in his head" Snape quickly straightened his robes. 

At the same time, people started to laugh and giggle a little "i would like all to know that while searching Mr Potters memories I saw nothing that would imply the usage of anything ranging from love potions to the Imperius Curse so Mr Weasley I find your claim without merit and should be punished accordingly, I think 20 points from Gryffindor and two detentions with Mr Filch should do the trick" with that he turned around and went back to the staff desk. 

As he walked Dumbledore spoke up "don't be too hasty Professor Snape I think at best Mr Weasley owes Mr Potter an apology at best and doesn't require any other type of punishment" with that he sat like he didn't just give the red-headed git a free pass 

I had enough of this "sorry to disagree Headmaster Dumbledore, but I believe he deserves much more than that and agrees with Professor Snape's original punishment which is the very least that could be given considering he has yet to be punished for the unwarranted attack he did on myself and Mrs Granger".

I could see both the Headmaster and Ronald redden at this, Ronald was the first to blow "unwarranted, you threatened my family and made my mother cry I just wished I did more then what I did" gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall, my retort was shift "so you think your family stealing 500 Galleons from my House and living on my land for a sickle a year means I don't have the right as Head of House Potter to reclaim my money or my property". 

Silence filled the air as I aired the Weasley's dirty laundry "Harry my boy I don't think you have the right to speak of family business at school, now apologize to Mr Weasley and sit down" he was doing his best grandfather disappointed voice. 

"i refuse to apologize to the boy who refuses to admit fault and continues to insult myself, Mrs Granger and House Potter and you Headmaster Dumbledore have refused to punish the boy on numerous occasions, and I have yet to allow you to call me with such closeness, I politely request you call me Mr Potter or Lord Potter now would you finally punish Ronald so we can continue to have breakfast in peace". 

The silence was again louder than any voice good ever be that was until the Headmaster spoke again "harry my boy I want to see you after breakfast in my office so I can talk to you about your punishment for disrespect to a staff member" that was the last that was said until everyday conversations begun amongst the students, but my glare didn't leave Albus until Hermione gave me a nudge to eat. 

Ronald just seemed to stew in his anger for the rest of breakfast glaring at me when he wasn't eating like a pig, both Hermione and I both agree it was better to not have to deal with that. 

As students and teachers alike started to file out of the Great Hall, I approached Professor Sprout "excuse me Professor" the short, smiling women turned and looked at me "what can I do for you Mr Potter, Mrs Granger, Mrs Bones" I swear her smile can be infectious "I was wondering if it was possible for you to join me in Headmaster Dumbledores office as my Head of House" her smile faded a little before coming back in near full force "I would be Honour that you trust me enough to do it, luckily I have the first period off so let's go shall we" 

And like that, the 4 of us left the Great Hall towards the Headmasters office. 

2 minutes later 

The four of us were semi squeezed inside Dumbledore's office facing an obviously ticked Headmaster "Harry my boy when I asked to see you I was only expecting you". 

"firstly sir I would like to remind you that I prefer you call me Mr Potter or Lord Potter, I don't believe we are close enough for that level of familiarity, and second of all a student is allowed to bring anyone to a meeting with the headmaster, so I asked Hermione who asked Susan who asked Professor Sprout so here we are so what do you want to discuss Headmaster". 

"Harry my boy, I want you to apologize to Ronald and I publicly for the display of arrogance and disrespect that you showed both of us" it took all my power to not laugh or hex the old guy into oblivion. 

"with all due respect headmaster but Ronald was the one who begun the whole thing by accusing me of using the Imperius Curse on the women I love and one that I'm starting to love as well, so I believe that Ronald has to apologize to me before I enact an Honour Duel that is well within my rights". 

A staring contest basically began between Dumbledore and I lasting a whole 2 minutes before Professor Sprout spoke up "if you don't mind me asking Headmaster why doesn't Mr Weasley have to apologize while Mr Potter does". 

The twinkle returned to his eyes as he switched back to his grandfatherly personality "because of what is he had stated Professor Sprout is well within a student's purview to ask while Mr Potter here" I could hear the stubbornness come out with my name "was being rude and uncooperative" I could see Sprout wasn't buying the manure he was selling. 

"But I don't see how its any of Mr Weasley's business to accuse Mr Potter of using an unforgivable when he should have talked to a teacher about it first". 

The twinkle was dwindling by this point "Mr Weasley is just ….. enthusiastic about protecting those around him which includes the well being of Miss Granger and Miss Bones here" he looked like a god damn cat that caught the canary with that one, I'm starting to think he is got dementia or something. 

"be that as it may Headmaster but I don't believe that Mr Weasley was in the right in any aspect, and thus Mr Potter doesn't owe anything, hell he even opened his mind to a Professor to confirm that he never used it". 

If looks could kill they both would have killed each other "you may feel that way Professor Sprout, but as long as I run this school I will decide the final punishments, and that's final". 

Susan was the first to speak up again to my surprise "sir I don't believe its too far fetched to say that maybe we all just let it go and move on, no one was hurt and leaving it alone will only help it heal faster". 

Dumbledore nodded, and so did Sprout, somehow the blonde Hufflepuff worked some magic and got Dumbledore into a compromise that no one is 100% happy with but could live with "good point Miss Bones, I think we should just move on and you three can go back to class". 

We just kinda looked at Sprout who did her usual smile "go and learn something" we just nodded and left leaving that overly happy lady by herself with an old goat. 

Dumbledores Perspective 

Bugger with a slice of Bludger this meeting got annoying fast, and it was let to be over, as I watched the children leave, I could feel the smugness coming off Harry Potter as he left, if the Elder Wand was actually listening to me I would send some wordless hexes his way, but as of late it has been a dud. 

I turned my attention to Pomona who should have my back with all decisions but decided to do a Severus and ignored the unspoken rule but unlike Severus, she will not get leniency and would face my wrath if I have my way of it. 

"Pomona why didn't you back me up just then" I wanted to watch her squirm "sorry Albus, but while you're my boss I refuse not to stand up for my fellow Hufflepuffs, you were in the wrong Albus, and while you are the leader of the light it doesn't mean you're always right". 

I saw red how dare she "you don't get to take that stance in my school like that Pomona your either on the side of the greater good or you are dark, that's how it works within the school, now get out of my sight". 

With a wave of my hand my office wards escorted her out, and I was left to my own thoughts about how to get Harry in line, and before he becomes an adult, I could use the Weasleys younger daughter I think she would make a good Lady Potter, but then I have to deal with that Muggle-born Granger girl then there's the multiple partner's problems that I now have, but that could be solved with getting one of Harry's wives to push him into combining houses sure it would mean the end to many Ancient and Noble Houses, but it's for the greater good. 

I think I know how to get Potter under Ginny's foot, one way is the simplest which is getting Harry to drink a love potion that will get him to love only who I want, the flaw with that is Snape would never do that and Molly now has a vow that would cost her Magic if she did so it would be hard without raising eyebrows. 

Hence, the second plan is to make Ginny irresistible to any man, she's already been primed to love Harry like mad, now we just need to make Harry feel the same way. 

Hermione's perspective 

Both Harry and I remember what happened the last Halloween we had to deal with which we both will happily avoid if we could so instead Harry took Susan and I to the room of requirement (which amazed Susan to no end) and had it set up like a beautiful restaurant and had the elves bring food for us. At the same time, I still didn't like using elves as servants, I couldn't help but be amazed by how good their cooking was. 

"This is wonderful Harry thank you for a way better Halloween then the last one" "yeah thank you, Harry, this is a great first date, and the food is wonderful" his smile could have lite up a room "thank you, I just hope we can make this work, I don't want either of you or any future girlfriends to feel unloved which is also why I'm going to suggest a mind link ritual that can allow us to connect our minds, now before you get worried you will still get your privacy, but it will make sure we were never alone or separated" he held our hands while he spoke, I could feel my pulse race while I looked into his beautiful green eyes as he spoke, "know that there is no pressure to do this, but I want to be close and always with those we love". 

I could see Susan's eyes sparkle with the idea coursing through her head, "Susan, in particular, I want you to take your time about thinking about this as we only just started to work out what we are together". 

My mind was screaming do it your bushy-haired witch while the logical side told me to wait, so I spoke up "I think that's a wonderful idea, but like you said we will wait and see how this goes and harry my sweet you're the kindest person I know, you could never make us feel anything less than your full love". 

We hugged a little before going back to dinner with a bit of dancing, in the end, it was a nice romantic night for the three of us with no trolls to deal with. 

As we entered the Hufflepuff dorm room, we were immediately bombarded by questions from everyone but especially tonks and Professor Sprout giving us a lecture about safety and all that until we told her that we were far away from any dungeons and didn't even hear about the troll. 

She wasn't happy but had eventually let us go to our dorm to sleep before Tonks pulled us aside "so I see you guys worked something out" I could feel my face redden I could only presume that Harry and Susan were the same since the smirk of her face only increased to a level I thought only the devil could get too. 

"play safe kids" with that she walked away, leaving three red-faced kids behind in her wake. 

Harry was the first to regain his composure "i swear she is going to be the death of us" Susan and I just nodded our heads in agreement. 

As it has almost become a tradition for us Harry and I sat done on the couch in front of the fireplace watching crackle as Susan came down next to us and kinda join the cuddle ball we created with Hannah chatting with her about class and a certain Gryffindor. 

Dear Reader 

The situation just keeps getting worse and worse as Auther, and his Knights are relentless in their pursuits, I'm safe on the island behind the wards, but recently my own son decided to join Aruther on his crusade. 

When Merlin told me my heart broke more than any healer could ever fix, but as Merlin told me later, Magic has a plan for everyone. We must trust Magic to guide and protect us. 

Merlin has become one of the few that I can trust at this point in time with my half-brother attacking my people and my son now on his side, I rarely feel safe anymore without him being nearby or when I'm in his arms. 

I just hope this will end soon, Merlin said Arthur is getting sidetracked by something called the Holy Grail, I can only hope that this will prove to be a good enough distraction to allow me to repair and reorganize my healers. 

May Magic have mercy on us and the deeds we commit for our safety. 

With Love and Hope 

Morgana Le Fay 

While short, her journal showed the history was doomed to repeat itself like a cycle of time, always feeling more and more hopeless each time it cycled through to the next. 

I rested on Harry's chest letting his heartbeat smooth my mind as I work through our plan, it annoyed me that we had to wait until the second year to really too much as we wanted to be a little lazy and have at least one of them to be handed to us by Malfoy so, for now, we just have to wait to take the Philosophers stone a bit earlier and replace it with a fake to annoy all parties involved, but it was starting to annoy me more and more. 

"Harry why must we wait" his smile and the fact we already knew what I was talking "for safety my love, it gives us time to plan relax and work towards our goals, next year we finish off all but Nagini then after the I get port keyed to the graveyard I can knock out the last one leaving Voldemort helpless so we can finish him off". 

I couldn't deny the logic of the plan considering I came up with it, I just want to stop that Dark Prick sooner that's all "i get it, but I just want to act instead of resting" he brought me in for a hug "i know my sweet but patience is a virtue" I pout, but all that did was make him laugh.


	6. Christmas and Yule celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations and interrogation with investigations starting, it is a jolly time to be Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment, confirmed members at this time are Luna, Susan Bones, Tonks, Daphne and Narcissa
> 
> to remind you Ginny will not be included in the Harem but will take requests to what you want to happen to her
> 
> there are about 2 chapters left both the end of year one, once done I plan to do a one month pause before starting year 2 to allow me to do some single chapter stories and release a chapter for my Naruto story.
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I'm looking for someone who can beta/check my stories before I post them if you are interested feel free to comment or email me
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Weeks turned into months as we went to class had some dates within the Castle, but it was nice and relaxing watching Quidditch instead of trying to eat the snitch like I did in the last lifetime, but as the game progressed, I actually found myself growing bored of the game as the time went on, don't get me wrong some moments were quite fun to watch but they were sometimes few and far between. 

It was a week before Yule, and after Susan and Hermione badgered me over and over again, I finally agreed that Hermione's parents, Hermione and I would go to Susans for Yule instead of staying at Hogwarts. 

It took a bit to talk the Grangers into it, but after Hermione threatened to hug the stuffing out of them, they agreed. 

So that's how I ended up in Bones Manor with Hermione and Susan on either side of me with Amelia Bones staring daggers at me like she was trying to murder me while the Grangers looking at me like I have two heads. 

It took half of the dinner for Amelia to crack after about 1 hour of her niece making googly eyes at me. At the same time, Hermione did the same if not worse right in front of her parents. 

"Someone will tell me right now what the hell is happening between the three of you, and it better be the truth" Mr Granger picked up where she finished "what she said, and it better be good considering we allowed you into our house." 

Amelia looked at them "what do you mean" he was about to speak when she spoke again "wait for a sec they haven't answered us yet" this seemed to refocus the adults on us. 

I looked at the women girls who both nodded "with complete honesty, the truth is that I'm heir to multiple houses which is I wanted too means that I can have multiple wives and so far Hermione has agreed to this as long as she is the head wife and Susan to my knowledge is just seeing how this feels and will make a decision later with Hermione and I respecting and honouring her choice no matter what it is" both Hermione and Susan hugged my arms at the last part. 

Amelia seemed to accept it for the most part as she was a pureblood so was used to this, but the Grangers appeared to have a heart attack. 

"OK but I feel there's something else going on here" Mr Granger was the first to speak up "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OK, HE JUST ADMITTED TO POLOIGMY, AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE FACT MY DAUGHTER WON'T BE ABLE TO SHOW HER LOVE IN MUGGLE PUBLIC." 

He was seething and red, but I could understand, he just found out that his daughter isn't that innocent and that she wants to enter a multiple-partner relationship, Amelia was about to speak when I beat her to it. 

"I know this is hard to understand Mr Granger but within the Wizarding world this is isn't that common but is still allowed for the continuation of the family name and I can guarantee that Hermione and any wife or kid I have will be well looked after with her being able to go to the muggle world without any need to worry as this isn't the first time it has ever happened and is supported by the muggle and wizard governments." 

It seemed to calm down Mr Granger, but the mother was next, it was directed at Hermione this time "are you sure you want this Hermione, sharing Harry with other women, never being able to say his 100% yours and yours alone." 

Hermione seemed to think for a second before replying "Mother I love Harry with all my heart and I know that he has move love in his heart than anyone I have ever met before and will treat each and every one of his wives with all the love in the world." 

Mrs Granger only nodded with a bit of understanding, but I could tell it was not over by a long shot, but at this moment the matter was put onto the back burner. 

"now Mr Granger what did you mean, when you said allowed into our house" and with that Mr Granger, and I went through the non-time travelling version of events. Still, I didn't let up on the actual stuff that the Dursleys did to me, throughout the conversation Amelia's face started to morph from the usual stern pureblood look to one of anger and horror by the time we finished telling the story of my life. 

Amelia just stood up and walked out of the house which confused us all until we heard a very loud Bombarda Maxima which shock the whole house a little bit before silence took over in its place. 

Amelia walked in again looking a little better "sorry about that, but I hate it when children are abused by the ones that were meant to help them, now let us get back to the conversation at hand, where was Dumbledore through all of this, he was your Magical Guardian and should at the very least be keeping an eye on you." 

I could feel both Hermione and Susan hold my arm a little tighter as Amelia was scary as hell "that's the thing, I didn't know what magic was until I received my letter and to my knowledge, I have never seen or heard about Dumbledore until I saw him at the sorting." 

I could see the rage build up again, but this time she held it in instead of blowing up half of a mountain, "so you're telling me the greatest wizard of all time who pushed himself into being your Guardian pretty much did nothing to help or support you, and for some reason, you haven't told anyone this." 

I don't think it was her posture or her words but her eyes staring at you almost unblinkingly judging you, your words your thoughts, that was what in my mind made her so scary, and here she was staring right at me if it wasn't for my loves holding me I would have tried running away. 

"I didn't want to come forward for two reasons, one I'm a famous Half-Blood who lived all of his life in the muggle world so didn't know how to approach such a thing and two who was to say Dumbledore, a more powerful political and magical person who could sweep me under the rug within seconds so I ask you this question if I had walked into your office at the DMLE and told you all of this without evidence or any adult to support my statement what would you have done." 

This was the first time I saw Amelia falter even just a little bit "I would like to say I would have listened at the very least, but you are right no one would take you seriously. Why openly talk to me about it now you could have easily just waved it off as you just spending a lot of time with a friend." 

"Sirus Black is innocent" with eyes wide open Amelia called for her house-elf to bring her a very large drink of fire whiskey, one giant gulp later "can you say that again please" I couldn't help but smile "Sirius Black is innocent, he is my Godfather and took a magical vow to never do me harm, hell he even blood adopted me." 

Another giant gulp later "bugger, are you trying to make my life hell" "not on purpose I swear" a faint smile before she excused herself to the study to write a quick letter. 

Mrs Granger spoke up "who is Sirus Black and what the hell happened to him" 

Hermione took this one "Sirus Black is the Godfather of Harry who was accused and thrown into Azkaban without a trial and before you ask Azkaban is the Magical equivalent of a prison, but instead of guards it has something called dementors which basically cause anyone near them to only relive their bad memories while they eat the good ones to the point that you would only have the worst of the worst memories until you die." 

I could see the Grangers go white "a...a....nd they threw your Godfather in there without a trial" "sadly, but I do intend to get him out as soon as I can" 

Amelia Bone Perspective 

I did not want to write this letter, but god damn this was going to be a fly in a lot of ointments. Still, it needs to be done for the sake of the rule of law, but by Lady Magic, it wasn't easy, just this one letter I could open pandora's box. 

I knew of only one Auror that could happen this, Alaster Moody, the man, doesn't trust a soul but his reputation makes him almost untouchable so if he does find anything it would be easier to present. 

10 minutes later 

It was done, sent and my bottle of fire whiskey was getting empty, god I hope this isn't real so many Death Eaters could be affected by this. The last thing we need is one of the Lestrange's getting released that's for god damn sure. 

Another question that has been teasing the back of my mind, if Sirus is innocent and was a part of the order of the Phoenix, then why didn't Albus have someone look into his case, as chief warlock he would have the power to do so and that doesn't even include the other seats he holds that would allow him to do such a thing. 

That's the question that's really burning me up because it either means that his incompetent and didn't notice it happen which is very ungod damn likely considering how powerful the Black Family is or the old goat allowed it to happen because of some grand plan he has which just gives me the shivers thinking that old man was manipulating so many people he would make Voldemort and his Death Eaters look like a bunch of idiots. 

I have the feeling I'm going to need more fire whiskey. 

I better get back to the dinner table before Mr Granger starts screaming again. 

Harry's Perspective 

I saw Amelia walk back in looking like the weight of the world was on her, I felt a little guilty, but Susan said it should be fine as it's her job, but it still didn't feel alright. 

Hermione was in the middle of telling her parents about all the bad things that would be happening to Sirus, which was only making them get whiter and whiter with each sentence. 

I turned to Amelia "sorry for dropping this on you today if there is anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask" she just gave me a sheepish smile "it's alright Harry I just wished I could have helped you sooner." 

"it's fine, I met Hermione because of it, so at least some good came out of it, and I do plan on thank Dumbledore for it when the time is right." 

She laughed a little "I hope I'm there to see it happen". 

Discussion of the unsavoury parts of the world died down so we all could enjoy Yule like a dysfunctional family slowly growing closer as time passes, I'm scared to what the future holds but I think it will be interesting, to say the least. 

Next-Day Christmas at the Grangers 

Even though we were meant to stay at the Bones family house for the time of Yule/Christmas Hermione and I snuck over to the Grangers to enjoy a traditional Granger Christmas together with books as presents, non-sugar filled food and a Christmas carol movie being played after dinner. 

All of this fun pretty much ended when Hermione and her mum went for a quick shop that's when I joined Mr Granger in the basement which was Mr Granger's office of sorts with him staring at me like he either wanted to punch me or hug me. 

"I'm going to ask you some question Harry, and I want you to answer with as much truth as you can muster" I nodded "I will hide no secrets from you, if you ask I will answer" he nodded at me "good, the first question are you having sex with Hermione".

I couldn't help but have a coughing fit, once I recovered to Mr Granger amusement "no sir, I would do no such thing until Hermione is ready" another nod again "you better, you may have magic, but I will still defend her". 

"The second question what are your intentions with Hermione and the other women" this was going to be a big one "I plan to marry Hermione and make her Lady Potter as well as head wife if she wants too, when it comes to the other women they will get to choose which family they want to be apart of, and each woman would have to have the blessing of Hermione and any other woman already in it." 

There was silence for a bit, I think he was contemplating my answers or what to ask next "last question, how do you intend to afford the children and the wives" that was a loaded question if I ever heard it "being a Lord and Heir to multiple houses has its perks, one of them being that with the Potter Vault by itself I would be a millionaire within the Muggle world once you do the currency conversion and that doesn't include the other vaults each with an equivalent of about a million or more dollars in it each then add in the fact that some of those House come with businesses that I'm currently expanding to increase the revenue stream which will mean that my wives and I wouldn't have to work unless we wanted too" 

That seemed to gobsmack him a little "wait so your technically a millionaire" I just nodded "damn but a follow up if I may, what are your plans for the future" this one took a bit of thought for me. Still, I believe I came up with an answer I liked "at the moment defeat Tom Riddle is my main priority after that, to be honest, I don't know." 

"what if Hermione wanted to pursue a career after Hogwarts" "that's an easy one, I would support her 100% in whichever profession she chooses and help her out whenever possible." 

"While I cannot say I'm happy about all of this, I will give my blessing as I see Hermione loves you to bits and your heart is in the right place but just remember don't you dare hurt my little girl." 

"I would never do such a thing, Mr Granger, I love Hermione just as much as she loves me and I wouldn't hurt her on purpose." 

With that, we went back into the living room and watched a bit of tv waiting for the women to come home. 

Hermione's Perspective 

I didn't like the idea of leaving Harry with my dad, especially with how my dad reacted to the news yesterday. Still, the problem was being in my younger self's body meant I didn't really have the strength to out-power my mother's insistence. 

So here I was in a car driving to the shops with my mother, and I could see that there was something she wanted to talk about. 

"just talk to me mum, I can see there is something you want to talk about, I mean I can almost read you like a book sometimes." 

She signed and pulled over "your dad and I are worried about you and Harry, I admit we are a bit more worried that Harry is forcing you into something you don't want." 

I could hear the concern in her voice, I never liked seeing my mum like this "I know this is weird and kinda sudden at least by your perspective, but to us, we have already lived a whole life together, been through lessons, trails with blood, fire and death. We have grown together and known each other more then we know ourselves." 

"but are you sure this is what you want, to share the man you love with so many women not being able to spend a night with just two of you alone." 

I let the atmosphere settle a little before replying "I will be honest with you mother while I do have the body of an 11-year-old, my mind and magic are that of a 17-year-old, and because of that they are calling for Harry yearning for him, it's like something is pulling me to him, and I cannot help but want him to be with me." 

"Just make sure you don't lose yourself to that feeling, I don't want to lose my sweet Hermione to a world I wouldn't be able to save her from." 

I wanted to give my mother a big hug at that moment if she wasn't driving of course "you will never lose me mum, I will make sure of that, I had already lost you once, and I refuse to let that to ever happen again." 

Mum pulled over and brought me into a hug that Harry would definitely call Hermione grade "love you sweety" "love you too mum, but let's get home, so dad doesn't interrogate Harry too much" this made both of us laugh a little "true he would have started already" we laughed again before heading off again. 

Back at Hogwarts 3 weeks later 

We came back and settled back into the regular school routine, I don't know what happened with the Weasley twins during the holiday, but they seemed a little more ruthless towards Ron, so I'm guessing Ron tried to get their mother to get them to stop which seemed to only make it worse. 

Hermione and I got into preparing for the stone and a replacement to trick the turban head and maybe even Dumbledore himself but we also didn't want to cheat the Flamels, so we decided to send them a quick letter to see what they prefer. 

Dear Mr Flamel 

It has come to my notice that the Philosopher's stone is currently in the possession of your former apprentice Albus Dumbledore. 

I believe the stone is in grave danger and will be taking steps to remove it from such dangers. 

I wish to communicate to you that Albus has been using the stone as a method of drawing out a very Dark and power-hungry Lord from hiding and has placed the stone within Hogwarts endangering both the children and the stone in the process. 

I don't know if you allowed this or not, but I believe it should be brought to your attention to what he is doing and what I plan to do. 

I won't give you specifics as I have yet to acquire it. Still, with certainty, I can guarantee that it will be removed from its current placement and be placed somewhere with better safety. 

I will happily meet with you to discuss your wishes to do with the stone during the upcoming school break at a location of your choice. 

Until then 

Protector of Magic 

Hermione laughed her ass off when I signed as the protector of magic but after I attacked her with tickles she gave up, Hedwig came and picked up the letter near the lake as I didn't trust Dumbledore to not to try to read my letters "here my girl, take this to Nicolas Flamel, it might be a long trip so rest when needed OK" she gave and hoot and peak "love you too, he might want to reply so wait for a little if he wants too OK" with another hoot and a slight scratch from me she flew off to what I hope will be a safe flight for her. 

"come one Hermione lets get ready to retrieve the stone" with a smile we started a pleasant stroll around the Black Lake discussing our plans as we held each other's hands, it felt nice seeing the sunset as we walked. 

Alastor Moody's Perspective 

"Another bloody year passed and nothing but rumours about Voldemort, then add the fact that my friend Albus could basically be a child abuser or at least complicit in it makes me wonder how much of his plans hasn't he told anyone and why the hell would he leave a young child with people who hate muggles, how is that meant to be for the greater good." 

"To say my faith in Albus is waning would be an understatement, I just spent 30 minutes talking to the Dursleys, and half of that conversation contained the word freak or had a fat tub of lard yelling about that freak hurting his job prospects because of the child care services taking him." 

"After the 30 minutes I used all my will power to just leave without saying anything otherwise I'm sure the word Bombarda would have come out of my mouth, and you would have been a little annoyed at the least." 

"I followed the lead with the child care services, and it turned out that yes Harry Potter was taken in but was given to a family with the last name Granger and a quick lesson government to government' cooperation' I had an address and his medical record." 

After a quick chat and tea with the Grangers who seemed to have expected me and gave me the St Mungos medical check-up had me turn a little green, and that's when I came back and had you scream for me Amelia to provide you with this report. The medical records which I believe are having the same effect on you that they had on me." 

"you want some fire whisky Alaster" "I never say no" with that she got out two cups and filled them up "this is big Alaster, it basically proves that Dumbledore placed a baby into an abusive family and that doesn't even bring up that he is the Magical Guardian to multiple other children and he was somehow made a proper Guardian of Harry which we cannot confirm as to how because Albus sealed the will of James and Lily Potter." 

"This is looking bad for Albus isn't Amelia" there was a slight nod as she spoke "yeah and it could get worse once I get me hands on the will ….......... if you want to be excused from the investigation I can understand, I know your close to Dumbledore, and you have a conflict of interest should evidence start to mount up against him, and you feel the need to defend him." 

"While I hate seeing the leader of the light being dragged through the mud, I also hate it more when favouritism gets in the way of justice causing more harm than good so while I apricate the thought, but I want to see this through the end." 

"I understand, but as of now this is a top priority and top-secret, I can see this will already be a shit show so let's not let anyone know of this until we are certain." 

"now Alaster, since we now know the source was correct about one thing then I think its time to move to the next piece of info I got from him, I need you to investigate the trial of Sirus Black."

"wait why is that needed" "while I cannot say who my source is he gave me a exert of the Potters will which stated that Sirus magically adopted Harry Potter and was his Magic bound godfather." 

"WHAT THE HELL"

Nicolas Flamel's Perspective 

It was a lovely day today, the sun was out and in the French countryside that meant cheese crackers and a nice bottle of wine on the balcony of our villa. 

Perenelle was reading a book I forget what it was about nor did I really care as long as she didn't annoy me while I read my newspaper, I guess after 600 or so years together you tend to let a lot more go then most but alas my rest was interrupted by a white owl coming in with a letter which was odd as only Albus really talks to us and that is generally by floo instead of a letter. 

"Dear it would seem that we have a letter, would you mind getting some bacon for the poor owl she seems quite tired" I saw Pere look up and see the owl "poor dear, I will get her some water too" as she went off the owl landed and dropped the letter off "if you wait a bit dear we can give you something for your troubles" she gave a little hoot and moved to the side to let me read in peace as Pere came back with bacon and water making the owl hoot in happiness. 

As I read the letter I could feel my blood beginning to boil, for the first time in centuries I could feel rage fill my veins, I looked towards Pere who was patting the bird "what is it dear some good news I hope" I handed her the letter "Albus has officially pushed my creations to far" she looked up from the letter and I could see the same anger fill her eyes "that bloody fool, we lent him that stone to study not to use as bait" "I know which is what really annoys me, luckily we have others, but it's still a dangerous object, and I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands" 

"I know dear, but at least whoever this anonymous person is, is willing to talk about the issue and take it away from those who are tempted to use it." 

I nodded in agreement "maybe we should invite the person to our known address to not only meet but get the stone back" "sounds good nick but make sure you say it's alright to bring a friend or something so they know it's not a trap." 

"good idea Pere now keep the owl happy while I write a letter to send" 

5 minutes later 

Hedwig was on her way back with a full stomach and a happy chirp in her hoot meanwhile Nickolas and Perenelle were having a slightly heated discussion about what to do with Albus. 

"I think hex him into oblivion," pere said "true, but we should wait until we get the stone back into our hands otherwise he might destroy it or hinder the person whose helping us then we hex his bits off." 

"good idea my sweet Pere now let's try to get back to our relaxation before speed up our plan" it took us a bit to really get back into the mood but eventually the French countryside won over as the birds sang around us. The sunlit up the countryside just right, we were still angry at my former apprentice, but slowly relaxation returned.


	7. The Heist and New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to take what needs to be returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment, confirmed members at this time are Luna, Susan Bones, Tonks, Daphne and Narcissa
> 
> to remind you Ginny will not be included in the Harem but will take requests to what you want to happen to her
> 
> this will be the last chapter of year one, now that it is done I plan to do a one month pause before starting year 2 to allow me to do some single chapter stories and release a chapter for my Naruto story.
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I'm looking for someone who can beta/check my stories before I post them if you are interested feel free to comment or email me
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

A day after sending the letter and a full day of planning Hermione and I were ready to take that Stone nearly 2 months before Quirrell would have made his move and on a day where everyone is too busy watching a Quidditch match to pay attention. 

We didn't bring Susan with for her safety which caused her to pout in a very cute manner which almost made me let her come if it wasn't for Hermione dragging me out of the dorm which caused both of them to giggle at me. 

"Focus Harry, for some reason Dumbledore didn't give you the coat this time so it means that we have to do the sneaky part on our own with a disillusionment charm and hope it holds" I couldn't help but smile. At the same time, she goes cute and overprotective "I know Mione" I could tell that I was annoying her a little. Still, she let it go for now "ok are you ready" with a nod we cast the charm and started to stroll towards the third corridor. 

It was nerve-racking walking slowly towards the corridor with people around us nearly bumping into us or miss Noris seemingly seeing us and tracking our movement but not saying anything which freaked us out to no end. 

Eventually, we got there safe and sound just as the quidditch game began so we pressed on, and Alohomora are way in, the first thing we saw was fuffy just watching the door and sniffing the air as he tried to find us, it was almost like a homing missile once finding his target when his noses locked on us. 

The growl that the three heads emitted could scare anyone, luckily we were ready for him, Hermione took out her music box and cast Sonorus letting the sweet music send fluffy into a heavy snore sleep as we made our way to the trap door undoing the Disillusionment charm so we could easily see each other. 

"Ready my love" with a cheeky smile "Of course my sweet" with a quick jump in the pit and a quick Incendio the Devils Snare retreated away from us "one down" "4 to go" we smiled and moved to Flitwick's room with the flying keys. 

To skip the annoyance of trying to catch the key, we used Immobulus to stop the keys from flying then I spoke "Accio Old Key" and summoned the key with little effort letting us move on to Quirrell's room which unlike last time the troll was wide awake and ready to club us. 

But just like the other rooms we were prepared for this and just like the Halloween with a quick Wingardium leviosa on his club with a rapid drop on his head and the troll was taken care of within seconds. 

"This is almost too easy, it's almost like having even a basic year 2 understanding of magic would make this a breeze" Hermione nodded at that "imagined how you would have went if he actually let you be raised in the wizarding world" "that would have been way too logical I guess" we had a laugh at the complete stupidity of Dumbledore's plan "I really do think that old goat has lost it." 

Mione gave me a play punch as she giggled "come on, let's keep going." 

We entered McGonagall's room and saw the chessboard "it's quite a sight to see isn't, a giant chessboard with self-moving pieces, I wish I could have something like this at home" I could feel the NO radiating off Hermione's face, so I just stuck my tongue out of her and walked around to the King of my opponent. 

I pointed my wand at the chessboard below it and used Depulso on it disappearing the part of the board, making the piece fall down in surrender winning us the game. 

Hermione smiled at the little cheat she found "I still want one" "not happening" "maybe I can remove the library to put it there" that got me a glare "don't even think about it" I couldn't help but laugh at her I'm going to kill you pout that she was giving me. 

As we made it to Snape's room, she seemed to have forgiven me, but I might have to promise to expand the potter library. 

"the same riddle again" "yep so here you go" with that we take a sip of the potion and moved through the fire and looking upon the Mirror of Erised in all of its glory and magic. 

"harry what does that inscription say" "it's backwards for 'I show not your face but your heart's desire' but be careful it is known to ensnare even the greatest of wizards driving them insane." 

But we couldn't resist seeing what it shows that we're in our hearts "what do you see Hermione." 

"I see you, and I surrounded by about 6 other women with Susan, and surprisingly Luna being the ones I can see, I look strong and in control of those around us with you being the one stronger." 

"my little dominatrix huh" the blush on her face was vast and cute "Shut it, Meany, what do you see", "the same thing you did but with children running around too" I couldn't believe the blush got even redder "evil" was all she could say as I kissed her forehead with a slight chuckle coming out of me. 

I look back into the mirror and see one of the kids had stopped running around and showed me the Stone and placed it into my older version's pants with a smile before running around again. 

I placed my hand into my pocket and took out the Stone from Stone and looked at the beauty that it was "second to the last step done" Hermione smiled at me while she took out a rock we found in the grounds and transfigured it to look exactly like the Stone. 

I then placed the Stone in the mirror. At the same time, Hermione studied the stone "it's so amazing, I'm definitely going to study this thing before we hand it back" "I would be surprised if you didn't" I placed my hand on her shoulder and started to escort her out back into Snape's room before taking the exit potion letting us appear in Fuffy's room which was lucky he was still asleep. 

"let's get your music box and leave before anyone arrives" we quickly grabbed and ran before fluffy woke up Hermione spoke up as we walked out "I still think its ridicules that Hagrid named a three-headed dog fluffy" I nodded in agreement as we entered the corridor. 

Out in the corner of my eye, I saw a distinctive rat "I agree maybe Cerberus would be better Stupefy" with that, I shoot the rat with a stunner. 

"what the hell Harry" "sorry Mione but I think I found a faster way to get Sirus free" I went over and picked up the rat that was missing a finger "I sure hope Ron won't miss his pet rat" I smiled as I showed Hermione Peter Pettigrew "hello Peter" she smiled too. 

We quickly headed back to our dorm, we were lucky no one saw us unless you count the portraits, but they seemed to be purposely looking the other way. 

When we arrived we both got tackled by Susan and brought into a tight hug "are you guys alright, did you get hurt and why are you carrying a rat" I let Hermione take point while I hid Peter. 

Hermione's Perspective 

"in descending order, yes-no and that Scabbers Ron's rat who is Peter Pettigrew in an Animagus form and we are going to wrap him up as an early Birthday present for your aunt." 

"what the hell how did you guys manage to find him" "Harry spotted him when we left Fuffy's chamber and quickly hit him with a stupefy letting us capture him." 

"But how are you going to keep him, Stupify can sometimes be undone or expire" my eyes went wide. I ran towards Harry's and I room and was shocked to see Peter in Human form pointing a wand to Harry's neck "easy girls, no need to make any hasty decisions" Susan and I stopped dead in our tracks. 

"Smart girls now you have two choices, either Harry gets a hole in his throat, or I get set free" I knew something like this would happen eventually but seeing it happen was making my blood boil, I could feel my inner Bellatrix coming out, no one hurts my man and can expect to survive. 

"If you girls don't hurry up, I might just kill the prick and take both of you as my hostages, and let's just say years in a cage has made me a very lonely but I'm sure you two will make a fine company" I was seething. This disgusting rat was making matters worse for him. 

I could see Harry's anger visibly on his face as he spoke "don't you dare touch them you feral rat or it will be the last thing you ever do" "oh really Crucio" hearing Harry scream even for the second was only making my magic boil in rage. 

I could tell Susan was on the same reaction, we loved Harry and refused to let anyone do this to the man we love, at this very moment I was thinking of how he would look covered in blue flames, enough to hurt but not kill. 

"AHHHHH FUCK YOU WORMTAIL" this caused him to hesitate "how do you know that name" "my father was Prongs" this made him laugh "the great Harry Potter is a Hufflepuff haha, this couldn't be funnier even if you tired, the greatest Gryffindor has a son in Hufflepuff haha." 

He was too busy laughing to see me signal Harry to make his move and he as if to agree he suddenly whacked Peter in the privates causing him to let go of his wand letting Harry too getaway leaving the rat open for an attack. 

"you threatened my Harry you slimy bastard" I breathed in and conjured Bluebell flames from my core and breathed into onto Peter covering him in a fire, I could hear him scream as the fire engulfed him, I knew I should feel bad but hearing this monster scream as he made Harry do made me smile. 

Susan soon extinguished the flames with a quick Aquamenti. Still, she followed that with another hit to his privates just to make sure he didn't get up before she hit with a Stupefy Duo a more powerful version just to make sure he stayed down. 

I helped Harry up who took me straight into a hug that he knew I needed "sorry for letting that happen Mione" I couldn't hold back the tears as I returned the hug. 

We stayed like that with Susan joining in to double the hug, which only made me cry a little harder. Still, I felt safe again "I'm sorry for losing control Harry, I don't know what happened when I heard you scream, I just felt pure rage coming from me, I wanted to see him suffer worse than he did to you." 

"Shhh shhh don't worry my sweet, its fine even I got to admit that if I was in your shoes, I would have done a lot worse to him plus you did something amazing, you somehow wandlessly and wordlessly conjured fire and spat it at him, I have never heard that being even possible." 

I smiled at his praise as we continued to hug Susan was the next to speak "I felt the same Hermione, he threatened us and hurt Harry, trust me if I could, I would have breathed fire as well" we held each other for a bit longer letting the warmth embrace us. 

"I hate to break a hug, but we need to deal with the rat now" harry was right we need to deal with the rodent now before he woke up, "I think we should turn him back into a rat and reconfigure the cage with runes that make it impossible for him to transform." 

"good idea Harry but I have a better one, my Aunt gave me a portkey that would bring me to the DLME in case of emergency, and I think this would count." 

"I would agree but how would we be able to explain the reason how we found him" "we are just going to have to tell the truth …..... to a point at least" I didn't like bringing Amelia, but I think we were just going to have to trust her "ok, we stood around Peter while Susan got the portkey out "I was wondering why you carried around a rusty coin" this made Susan smile, "I asked for a pendant, but I got a coin I guess" the three of us chuckled a little "let's go my sweethearts." 

Harry just had to make us blush before we left. 

Amelia's Perspective 

It was another shit day with purebloods making excuses from their crimes anything from boredom to Imperius Curse, I'm just so tired of hearing this shit I just wish a criminal would just admit his guilt and make my life easier. 

That's when I heard the sound of a portkey outside my office, there are very few Portkeys that can be used to get to the DMLE and one of them is in the hands of my Niece so to say I ran to open my door was an understatement. 

As I all but unhinged my door, I saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and my Niece standing over an unconscious man who looked a little burnt and very filthy. 

"one of you better explain what's happening before I explode" that seemed to put some fear in them, it was Harry who seemed to gain the most courage "Amelia meet Peter Pettigrew, the man that was supposedly killed by Sirus Black." 

WHAT THE SERIOUS FUCK, how can three first years manage to do shit that full-grown professional Auror's. 

I turned to look at the Auror's on the floor "SOMEONE GET ME MOODY AND GET THIS GUY INTO A CELL" turning back to the kids "you three in my office Now" they each walked in as two Auror's moved to pick up Pettigrew. 

I closed my office door "now tell me what the hell happened", this time is was Hermione that spoke up "I don't mean to offend but is this room secure as the full picture contains sensitive information." 

I let venom coat my words "this is probably the most secure room in Britain Miss Granger, now tell me what the hell is happening" Harry came forward "are you a Legilimens Miss Bones as it would be faster" I was taken aback by this but allowed it for now "yes" "I harry potter give you permission to use it on me" I approached him and held my wand "Legilimens." 

Within Harry's Head 

"Evening Amelia, before we proceed would you please make a vow to not discuss what you see without my permission" I quickly made my vow "thank you, now if you follow me I can show you the big picture. 

We entered his mind's library, and what I saw amazed me, for a young boy, it was large and filled with memories and knowledge that no boy should know, I looked towards the older side of the library and saw memory books that were dated for 4 years in the future, which shouldn't be possible. 

"I know you have many questions Amelia, but the basic gist of it is that Hermione and I are from a different timeline, one which we fought Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle and we died trying" 

He walked over to the bookshelf and take out three books "the top one is of my death, the other two are of my knowledge of Sirus Black including how I knew Peter was alive and well." 

I took the books off him as he conjured a chair for us to sit on as I went through the memories. 

20 minutes later 

I closed the last book while Harry drank some tea his conjured "any questions Amelia" "how did you get a second chance" he smiled at this "while I cannot give you specifics I can tell you Magic herself gave me a mission that with Hermione's and Susans help I will accomplish it" "what mission is that" "to restore balance to magic and right the wrong that was done so long ago". 

"I know I shouldn't ask but what happens to Susan in the previous timeline" a warm smile graced his lips as he spoke, "to my knowledge she lived past all the bad things that happened, but beyond that, I have no idea." 

It was a relief that I didn't even know I needed "let's get back shall we Amelia, I'm sure Moddy would be limping into the office by now." 

It made chuckle a little bit as we left his mind and returned to my office. 

Back in the office 

I stumbled a little when we separated, but after getting my bearings, I walked and sat at my office trying to wrap my head around the information I just learnt "Sirus Black is innocent and died because Albus basically refused to reopen his case and free him." 

I knew I shouldn't but I really really wanted to Bombarda Albus to the next century it was at this time that Moddly burst into the room "what the hell is happening that you have to call me in" the visual of three teens and a woman that was feeling 20 years old was what he saw. 

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Susan have apprehended Peter Pettigrew, the man that Mr Black was jailed for killing and I want you to lead the questioning and get to the bottom of this NOW" few have seen Moody run, and this was the sight the four of us saw as he ran out of the office to get to Peter. 

"now that's taken care of I think it's time for you three to go back to Hogwarts before anyone finds you missing, hold the portkey" as Susan gripped the coin with Harry and Hermione doing the same I pointed my wand at the coin "Reverte" with that they went back to Hogwarts. 

This is going to be a long, long day, and they just seem to make it worse every time I see them, I knew I should have homeschooled her. 

Harry's Perspective back at Hogwarts 

We were sent right back into our dorm with Susan putting away the coin in a safe place so no one could use it, at this time Hermione pulled me into a big hug, I could tell she was upset about what happened and was almost in tears "its alright Mione, we are safe ok nothing bad is going to happen", and that's when tears start coming out with her trying to talk through the "but but but you were in pain and screaming, and I felt so helpless." 

I held her closer "Mione you literally cast a fireball out of your mouth, no has ever done that, I'm still amazed it happened, that was far from helpless if not bloody amazing so yeah we need to learn from our mistakes, but we survived and are still together, and nothing will change that." 

We held each other for a while with Susan joining in for a bit "now that fun is over, let's do some light reading in front of the fireplace while we wait for dinner time." 

Later the day   
Albus Dumbledore's Perspective 

The day went well as it could I suppose, Quirrell was has yet to make a move for the Stone and Harry while trying to push back against my plans I knew I will have him in line soon, but first I have to get him into that chamber to stop Voldemort again thus proving that my way was best while making him feel like a hero. 

For now, I will plan for this encounter for two weeks in the future so I can pretend to leave for a meeting and I know for certain Quirrell could not resist the opportunity that I will provide by sending Snape and a couple of the other staff away on errands. 

I just need to get Harry alone again to speak to him, try to reason with him and if I must I know exactly where to hit him. 

2 weeks later 

"Har... Mr Potter how are you doing this fine day" I could see the boy was wary of me which would explain why his Fiancé Hermione was here "doing well as I can Headmaster, what may I acquire is the purpose of this meeting" straight to the point, his getting the Pureblood edge "there seems that there is something you might be able to help me with" 

What concerned me was there was no smile, frown or any sign of emotions, the boy seemed to be developing a Pureblood mask too "why would I help you, Headmaster, as since my arrival you have been nothing but hostile towards the ones I love and myself so pray tell why would I want to help you." 

This was going to be annoying "while that may be so, I wish for the both of us to be a least friendly towards each other and this is the first stepping stone towards a friendship" my grandfather voice was on full with the twinkle in my eyes. 

"I will agree to help you only if you do a couple of things. First I want you to punish Ronald Weasley for the harm he did to Hermione and I, second I want complete transparency between you and I no matter what it is, between us there should be no secrets only the truth if you can give those conditions with a vow on your magic. Before you ask yes, I have that little trust in you to keep your word." 

That god damn spoiled little brat, it took all of my Occlumency knowledge to not scream at the boy "now that doesn't seem very far Mr Potter, I think you need a little faith in those around you including those are wiser then you so no I do not agree to your terms, but I must insist on you doing this task." 

He got, he bloody got up "then I'm sorry Headmaster I will not be able to assist you, have a nice day" with a curt nod he and that Granger girl left the office. 

I need to get that boy within my control, even if it kills me. 

End of the school year 

Harry's Perspective 

After pestering Hermione and I for multiple weeks, Dumbledore gave up and seemed to have taken care of Quirrell himself with the professor going missing before the end of the year with the old family emergency excuse being used. 

I could tell Albus was upset that I didn't dance to his tune, but I still had the Stone. From what I heard from Amelia, Sirus could be released as early as next semester. The Flamels have agreed to meet Hermione and I in London to talk through the stone situation, so it's going to be an interesting summer. 

"Students and Teachers, I will make this quick as we all want to enjoy the last feast of the year before we head off to see our families and friends we have missed during this year so I will keep this short, and to the point, while we hope Professor Quirrell emergency is resolved soon I'm sad to announce he will not be returning to teach next year, a new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor will be taking his position and will be announced at a later date, now onto House Cup with the highest total points goes to Slytherin." 

Slytherin erupted in cheers and clapping while the rest of the houses give a lite but respectful clap before we started eating the feast and started to talk about our plans for the summer with Hannah doing her best to downplay the 'play' dates she has planned with Neville which the three of us teased her about just a little making her blush. 

The next day 

The four of us got a compartment in the train which was speeding its way towards Kings Cross Station with us discussing random subjects when Daphne the Ice Queen of Slytherin poked her head in "hi Harry would it be possible for us to talk in private" I was a little shocked, but she had been sending signals to me for most of the year. 

"yeah sure I think the compartment next to us is empty so we can talk there" I could see her smile which despite her Pureblood mask was quite cute, getting up I gave Susan and Hermione a quick kiss on their cheeks. 

I could tell this made Daphne a little jealous before we left the compartment and went into the empty one with me sitting down on the opposite side of Daphne who was looking a bit nervous but was trying to keep her composure. 

"what would you like to talk about Daphne" she fidgeted a little "I would like to talk to you about the idea of you and I starting a relationship together and maybe going a couple of dates this summer if you would like." 

In my original timeline, I would never have seen Daphne so vulnerable, but I would also never have talked to her as being a Gryffindor I would have been expected to hate her just because of Slytherin/Gryffindor feud. 

"While that would be a highlight of my summer I have to tell you some things that might change your mind, for one thing, you would not be my only one Hermione and Susan are only the beginning with the number of houses I will be having quite a few wives, and you need to ask yourself whether or not you can accept that you will not be my only love and while I will always do my best to make sure my future wives are loved beyond all measure I cannot guarantee it." 

I could tell that this was a little hard for her to hear "like I said you're a beautiful smart and strong teen soon to be women and I would be honoured to have you as my girlfriend if not my wife in the future but this can only work if you want it too" 

I sat up and stood in front of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "think about it and owl me when you make your decision" with that I gave her one more kiss before heading out to go back in our compartment and could see Hermione, Susan and Hannah staring at me, it was Susan that spoke up "you did the right thing Harry she needed to know what she would be getting into" she hugged me before we sat down and continued our conversation. 

Daphne's Perspective 

I just sat in the compartment longer than I realized while my fingers traced the spot he kissed; would I be able to deal with being one of many wives that Harry would have in the future. 

Don't get me wrong just the kisses alone made my heart beat faster and I don't think I would have much of a problem with it. 

I might consider it, but I think before rushing in that I will talk to my mother and father just to hear their point of view because while my heart says to drive right in my head is telling me to wait. It feels like my soul heart and mind just keep fighting themselves. 

During my inner turmoil was interrupted by Pansy walking in with a concerned smile on her face "how did it go" I just looked up at her "don't tell me that idiot rejected you, I knew that boy was an idiot" she had a bit of anger behind her voice, but I just shook my head "no and maybe to the last part, he only made the turmoil worse with the truth that I think I refused to acknowledge until he spelt it up to me." 

I felt Pansy's hand on my shoulder "I know this is hard my sweet, but I think he wanted to know for 100% that you know what was happening instead of hurting your heart months or years in the future" "I know, but it doesn't get easier." 

We sat in silence for a bit just letting the calming sound of the train as we sat watching the scenery pass us by before getting up and heading back to Draco and his friends, but to me, my mind was racing over all the feeling I now had to process. 

2 weeks later   
Hermione's Perspective 

We took two weeks of rest after returning home which made my parents happy as they were starting to get worried about our health though thanks to my mandatory exercise regime we were fitter than ever before in this or the previous life but they were worried about our mental health, so we set up the meeting with the Flamels for today with my dad dropping us off in the middle of London which he was a little unhappy about but wanted to at least know we got there safe. 

"are you ready for this Harry" he held my hand "only because you're here" I could feel my face blush, this bastard was getting better at getting me 'cute' as he would say.

He presses the intercom button with an old man picking up "hello, who are you" "I'm the Protector of Magic and which to speak to you about a stone" there was a moment of silence "good, come in we are on level 7." 

With a buzz of a lock, we walked in and realized there was no elevator "well looks like we are walking" his cheeky smile told me he wanted to race "see you on the 6th floor" with that I ran ahead giggling as I went as Harry chased after me. 

I managed to just beat him by at least 5 steps earning me a victory hug which I enjoyed quite a lot. 

We took our time getting to the 7th floor of the building calming our breathing before knocking on the door with it being opened by a man that looked barely over 60 introduced himself at Nicolas Flamel "greeting young protector please come in my wife is preparing some tea as we speak." 

We followed him through the door, and I could feel us teleport somewhere else, the climate had changed and me being me asked "if you don't mind me asking Mr Flamel, are we still in England" his caused him to smile at me "very astute observation there little miss we are now in our villa in France". 

As we walked out onto the Balcony, we saw the French countryside in all of its beauty, Harry and I couldn't help but relax and enjoy the warmth "sorry for not warning the both of you about it, but the wife and I don't really like the coldness of England" Harry spoke up "that's perfectly fine, I do say that the English winter can be quite harsh, especially when you're in Scotland for the winter" Flamel laughed a little "so true, reason why I will never volunteer to teach there." 

It was at this time his wife came to the Balcony with tea and a couple of biscuits, she too was looking no older then 60 with blonde hair coming to her elbow with a bit of grey, she was quite pretty for someone hitting over 800 years old. 

I spoke as she handed me a cup of tea "thank you Mrs Flamel" she smiled "please call me Perenelle dear" "then please call me Hermoine" she smiled as Harry spoke as Perenelle "thank you for the tea Perenelle, and you both may call me Harry" they both smiled at this "that's good saves me saying 'protector magic every time I ask for a biscuit" the four of us laughed a little and started a lite conversation while having time. 

Admittedly I would have dumped the Stone right onto the table if I didn't read the book Hermione and I got concerning manners between wizards otherwise I would have insulted them and any other old school/Pureblood Wizard I will be having meetings with and was another thing Dumbledore conveniently forgets to teach Muggleborns/Muggle Raised. 

Nicolas was the first to begin the main conversation "now let's get to the point, Dumbledore has stated he lost or destroyed the stone during an experiment and has basically stated it was time for us to die, but I believe you would say differently." 

Harry nodded to me, and I took out a package and handed it to Nicolas as Harry spoke: "to start with I would never tell anyone when to die that is just archaic and no one but the person in question has the right to decide, secondly he destroyed a transfigured rock and didn't even notice." 

I could see Perenelle as the Stone came out of the package and was being held in Nicolas's hand as he was checking to see if it was real or we were pulling his leg, when he smiled and nodded to his wife, I could see tears form as her smile brightened. 

Nicolas brought her into a hug "we cannot thank you enough, we are not ready to depart from this world or each other and to be honest, we were worried you either failed or were lying to us but to see our stone again, intact doesn't do the word thank any justice." 

Harry held my hand tightly as we waited for the couple to calm down, it didn't take long, but it was nice to see that after roughly 800 years of being together they still loved each other more than life itself. 

Nicolas was the first to recover "if you don't mind asking, why return the stone" Perenelle elbowed him in the ribs and said "not that we are not grateful for its return" "of course we are I'm just curious." 

I spoke this time "it was not ours to keep, and we wouldn't take something so valuable away from its creator without permission, and we do not seek immortality, but peace and this was the first wrong that we wanted to fix." 

Perenelle spoke next "what do you mean the first wrong" Harry took over from there "there are a few things we cannot reveal to you but for the most part know that I'm the Master of Death and Hermione would be considered Honorary as we have both know from experience that death is Inevitable." 

I could see the gears move in their head and when it finally clicked for them with their eyes widening at the implication of what Harry had said. 

"Are you insinuating that this isn't your first life" I could see Harry's smile "I can not confirm or deny anything with a vow, I need to protect the women I love" he looked at Nicolas at this point "I'm sure you can understand" Nicolas nodded before he and Perenelle took out their wands and spoke an unbreakable vow which surprised both Harry and I as that can be dangerous. 

That being said I could see this had them excited to find out what we know, Harry gestured for me to take point for which I gladly did "it was in 1997 while searching for the Horcruxes that Tom Riddle created was when we were ambushed by Death Eaters and Riddle himself, a total of 20 Adults surrounded us and our friend, Ron, we managed to take out about 5 of them before Ronald, and I was AK'd leaving Harry alone with them" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, Perenella handed me some tissues to help, gave her a weak smile as a thank you. 

"after both, her and Ron die, I was hit by a couple of cutting curse causing me to hit the ground, I was disarmed and kicked around a lot while Riddle made his jokes and laughed at me, I did my best to hold Hermione one last time as Riddle gloated one last time before hitting me with the Killing Curse ending my short and painful life." 

I placed my hand on Harry's back to comfort him, I knew he was still having nightmares about seeing my lifeless body and felt guilty for it and was still worried about it happening again and being left in a world without the women she loves. 

"After that, I woke up in darkness when I saw a bright light which was the embodiment of Magic which basically wanted to give me and after I begged Hermione a second chance to fix and bring balance to the world of magic, it was even nice enough to remove all of the potions and spells that were place on us by Albus and a friend and the Horcrux that was within me that Riddle put in me." 

The shock on their face would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the subject matter. 

They looked at each other and nodded "what can we do to help, while I cannot undo what Albus did in the last life, what I can do is provide you with information and knowledge that you could only get if you lived a very long time" the smile on his face told me he wanted to even the playing field for us. 

Perenella then spoke "I also think you two may need a bit of time away from England and the madness it contains, so this is what I'm thinking you can come over Monday to Friday as I presume Hermione would like to spend time with her parents" I nodded at that, I missed my parents a little move this time around ", and during that time we will teach you what we can, I know for certain that Hogwarts curriculum has been lacking for a while now, so we will cover what he doesn't, including and definitely not limited to Alchemy, Rituals, Magical languages, Dark Arts, a way better Defense against the Dark Arts, Blood Magic and a lot more and before say anything about some of it is considered Dark, but when we were taught we learnt those things because we were also taught that it was the intent behind magic that makes it evil, so I will also be covering magical theory which will cover morality of using certain magic." 

"' Insert training montage'" 

2 and a half months later 

Harry's Perspective 

It was hard, but we learnt a lot from the Flamels even if the Grangers weren't really happy about us study day and night during our holiday from school, but they eventually agreed to it mainly because of how much we learnt from them and now on the last day of our lessons we spent most of the day having lunch and chatting with them quizzing us on the stuff they taught us. 

It was that night that Dobby appeared but before he could do anything I stopped him "I already know why you are here Dobby, and the chamber will be opened but no one will be hurt ok" "but but the great harry potter shouldn't return to Hogwarts" "sorry Dobby but I must protect those I love and I do plan to free you from those that hurt you" tear started coming from Dobby "your too kind but would you help me" "because you're a sweet house elf that deserves a better family, now would you please give me my mail" in shock he handed me a handful, no more than 5 

"thank you dobby, I will call if I need help ok" he gave a small smile and vanished. 

I went through the mail seeing three from Gringotts, one from Albus and one from Daphne which I was pleased to find out was dated for yesterday, so I opened it hoping for the best. 

Dearest Lord Potter 

I hope that the holidays are finding you well, 

After many days of talking to family and friends and asking for advice and options 

After this and days of thinking I have come to the conclusion that I would like to start a courtship with you and as such if you agree you must come over for lunch to meet my parents and ask for permission to do so (my father's request) 

Sincerely 

Heiress Greengrass 

Hermione came and read Daphne's letter and smiled "seems you have found your next girlfriend, have you replied yet" "no yet, but I was about to but I wanted to see what you think before I did" she just smiled and handed me a quill and paper as I started writing my response. 

Dear Heiress Greengrass 

My holidays have been quite enlightening and proved to be quite fruitful. 

I hope your holidays have also been eventful and interesting, 

It would be a great honour to begin a courtship with you and to have lunch with your family. 

Please reply with a date, time and location, and I will see you there. 

Sincerely 

Lord Potter 

Hermione smiled as she read my reply "you better send this now or I'm going to hit you" I pass the letter to Hedwig and give the bird a treat a scratch and set her off. 

Daphne's Perspective 

I was getting nervous if I was honest. However, I couldn't help it, it had been 24 hours since I sent him the letter and I still hadn't heard a reply. For the first time in my life, I was nervous over a boy rejecting me, it feels weird to be worried over this. Still, Tracy told its normal when you put your heart out there to a person and the fact that it had been a while 24 hours and 5 minutes since I sent the letter did not help. 

That's when I heard a knock on my door "enter" in came my dad holding a letter, "I believe you have been waiting for this" I rushed over and grabbed the letter "thanks dad" I ripped it open and read it. 

It was a quick reply, but It made my heartbeat in excitement "dad he said yes" I ran back to my dad as I something how walked around my room while I was reading and gave him a big hug which was kinda unusual for pureblood families to do, but he returned it anyway "good to hear daughter now when do you want to have this lunch". 

"tomorrow but that's unlikely how about the day after tomorrow, and I will invite Hermione too" my dad gave me a confused look "Hermione is his current Fiancé, the next Lady Potter and I have the feeling she will also be Head Wife, so it's a good idea for you and mother to meet her as well." 

He nodded at this "good thing my Heiress and if she is going to be Head Wife being on her good side will also be a good idea" I smile and went to my table to write my reply. 

Dear Lord Potter 

My summer has been interesting and quite relaxing at the same time, thank you for asking. 

I would like to cordially invite you and Hermione to lunch in two days time at Greengrass Manor, please arrive at 11, I suggest you use the floo system as it may be easier for you. 

Sincerely 

Heiress Greengrass 

I quickly shot past my dad and went to our owls and immediately sent the letter to Harry, I couldn't wait to see him "bugger" I ran to the living room where my mum usually is "I heard you got a letter dear, how did it go" "good can we go dress shopping tomorrow" the smile on my mothers face said it all 'someone might be in love' I wanted to refute it but "please mum can we please" "sure dear." 

2 days later 

Harry's Perspective 

My nerves were running a little wild, but I had Hermione holding my hand to keep me calm as we flooed from Leaky Cauldron to the Greengrass Manor. Unlike my last lifetime, I managed to walk out with grace instead of falling on my face. 

As we entered their welcoming room, I followed Pureblood procedure and greeted the Lord first "thank you for the invite Lord Greengrass" I shook his hand then I turned to his wife "and thank you to you too Lady Greengrass" I kissed the back of her hand then I moved to Daphne "its a pleasure to see you so soon Heiress Greengrass" again kissed her hand "and greetings to you Miss Greengrass" and at last kissed the last hand. 

"allow me to introduce my fiancé and future Lady Potter Hermione Granger" with that Hermione Curtsied, and Lord Greengrass kissed her hand "its an honour to meet the Future Lady Potter, now let's go to the dining hall for lite conversation and a nice meal." 

The Dinning room was a well lit spacious room lined with tapestries from past achievements and portraits of family members who keep a close eye on us. 

"Please Lord Potter sit next to me" Daphne was defiantly flirting, and I was not going to say no "it would be an honour to sit next to a woman with such great taste in clothing" the blush only made her cuter as she spoke "thank you Lord Potter for the complement" so I sat down with Hermione and Daphne to my sides with Daphne to her dad's side and Lord Greengrass at the head with his wife on the left with Astoria next to her. 

"So Lord Potter, how was your first year at Hogwarts" "nothing exceptional, had a Weasley accuse me of a couple of misdeeds but beyond that nothing special, how was your year Lord Greengrass." 

So begun the small talk with them doing being quite polite to Hermione and I which caught us a little off guard but I guess we are a bit too used to Draco and all that. 

1 hour later and a good lunch 

"now lets us talk about the reason we are here today, I believe my eldest is quite interested in you Lord Potter, and I have yet to hear the reason for it, but I think you might be able to shed some light on that if you will." 

"I will endeavour to do so Lord Greengrass, but I don't know the exact reason why she has decided to allow me to pursue a courtship with her, but I can state the reason why I became infatuated by her" he gave a curt nod to continue speaking. 

"There are many things that make your daughter catch the eye of those around, from the way she walks, thinks and holds herself above those that try to take her down, she has strength, brains and the potential to be a great witch." 

I could see Daphne blush and fidget a little from my words "I see, but why have multiple wives, it's one the things that my daughter was unable to fill me in on" 

"that is easy to explain, I'm the lord of multiple houses and Heir to another, and there are two particular houses that I believe Daphne would be a perfect Lady for but which one she choices is completely up to her" 

"what if she wishes to keep the Greengrass name" I could see he was trying to test the worthiness of my decision making considering I would have the potential to take over his family trade business, "I would recommend she took one of the houses I offer but if that was her wish I would not say no to her decision." 

Its was Daphne that spoke up, "if I may Lord Potter what houses would that be" I smiled at her with Hermione giving one of her what and see what he says looks to Daphne. 

"well she could either choose between becoming Lady Black" this caused a couple of gasps "or become Lady Slytherin" her mum basically fell out of her chair while Daphne looked shell shocked, the father had the best Pureblood poker face I have ever seen "if you require proof I did bring my inheritance test with me so you can confirm this yourselves" 

Lord Greengrass just extended his hand as a stop gesture "come with me Lord Potter" he got up, and I followed with Hermione moving over to talk to Daphne and walk her through everything. 

We made our way to his study in silence with the few Portraits just staring in shock at what I had said in the dining room. 

He sat down in front of the Lord's desk and gestured for me to sit on the only other seat. 

"now Lord Potter what you have just stated could be a massive shock to the wizarding world, but you have let to tell me why would you so openly tell us such information when most would hide this or use it to negotiate a very favourable marriage contract." 

"I don't see this meeting as a means to take from your family but to create an alliance of sorts as while I might be young, I have already put in place a plan to expand both of our families businesses." 

"how do you propose to do that Lord Potter" "I currently have Gringotts expanding into more muggle business that has the potential to increase the net worth of the Potter family beyond that of the Malfoys, and with your cooperation, the Greengrass family will along with the Potters and I believe your daughter would be able to create the balance I would need to do this as she would be able to work with all sides of the world, that and she's already smart and beautiful and she's only in year 1." 

He gave a curt nod "I understand, the Greengrass's are known for neutrality, but that brings another point what about the second war that most believe will happen again once Voldemort rises again." 

"I already have a plan for that as I already defeated him last year without even him knowing it was me, by the time I hit year 4 Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort will be on the ropes and ready to go down, it will also be around this time that I reveal my whole lineage and Houses and by the start of next year Sirius Black will be released of his false charges and will hopefully be quite willing to help us within the political arena." 

"I think you have a fine plan Lord Potter while it's up to my daughter whether or not you marry, as lord of the Greengrass family I give you my blessing to court my daughter and at a later date when everything is ready you can count of the Greengrass to support and work with you on your endeavours." 

"Great to hear Lord Greengrass and I hope in the future you will call me Harry in future" he smiled at this "only if you call me Cyril" we shook hands and went back to the women who were still talking about the bombshell 

"Hello ladies sorry we took so long to return Harry, and I were discussing business" I sat back down in my spot as Hermione moved to her seat. 

"I know this is big Daphne and no one is going to force you to take the leap, but if you do Hermione, Susan and I will help you at every step and turn, you will not be forced into anything you don't want to do" she just smiled and brought me into a hug. 

After a couple of seconds she released me "I, Daphne Greengrass officially request to begin a courtship with you Lord Potter" I just smiled at you "I, Harry Potter accept your request for courtship and will do my best to make sure you are happy and that from now on I insist you call me Harry" her smile was radiant "I will Harry and I hope you call me Daphne" "it would be an honour" I kissed her hand which seemed to make Lady Greengrass and Astoria giggle as Daphne went all red. 

Cyril spoke next "I think it's time for tea in the sitting room don't you agree dear" "most certainly" it took a bit to get Daphne to move. Still, she got out of her embarrassment as we all sat down and relaxed. 

Daphne's Perspective 

It took 1 very long hour for Harry and Hermione to leave after some borderline embarrassing lunch that I enjoyed but was also torturous to me but at least he like my dress, and by magic herself, I could be Lady Slytherin in the future, I was still coming to grips with that as I rested on my bed trying to organize my thoughts as my father came in. 

"Daph, how are you feeling about all of this, I can see a million thoughts going through your mind at the moment, I'm here to talk if you want too" I sigh escaped my lips as looked towards my dad "I don't know dad, half of me wants to take up the mantle of Lady Slytherin and help Harry take over the wizarding world basically but the other half of me wants to just lay low and continue the Greengrass name" 

"it's not an easy decision to make as we don't know the future, Harry seems to have a solid head on him, and with how Hermione carried herself in knowledge and etiquette I would say she will be a force to reckon with on her own right so I would think that no matter what decision you make you will have my complete support." 

"but what if I decide to take up the Slytherin name" I could feel my heartache with just the thought of leaving the Family 

"I won't lie, I would either make your sister take up the Heiress position or just ask you to have two children, one to Slytherin and the other to the Greengrass family, it's not a new problem Daph, and you wouldn't be leaving the family you would be creating a new family with your old one supporting you, you will always be a Greengrass and my Daughter." 

He brought me into a hug, I don't know what the future has install for me, but I feel that if I stand with Harry, I will see and do things I didn't know could be possible.


	8. Supplies and the meeting of opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a few surprises for the grangers and meets a certain blonde-haired man who has finally met his equal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I would like to thank Hellpony for fixing up my story and basically being awesome
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

I was about to either make the best decision in my new life or the worst decision as I had Flipsy, the head of the Potter House Elves, apparate us to the newly restored Potter Manor and its extensive library. 

It took us a bit to resort ourselves from it, but they were speechless once they looked at where we arrived. 

Mione was the first to speak, "Where are we Harry, it looks wonderful!" She was aglow with the beauty that was the Manor, you would never know that 3 months ago it was very close to being demolished and rebuilt because of the state it was left in. 

"Welcome Grangers to Potter Manor, my families ancestral home and where I plan to live as of now." They were shocked. Still, I could see a little bit of hurt in their eyes like I just took out their hearts. "Now, let's start the tour. Mr and Mrs Granger, would you like to see your room?" 

"Wait, what?" asked Mrs Granger who looked like she was going to faint. 

"Did you guys really think I wasn't going to talk you into moving here? Flipsy, would you take us to their room." I answered. 

With a snap we were in their room. "As you can see, I tried my best to match it to your taste but if you want it can be altered. Before you ask about work and all that..." I walked to a door with runic marking around it. 

Opening the door only to see a corridor with nothing in it I said "If you would follow me." As I walked through the door, I felt the magic that moves us from the Manor to the Grangers House near London. As they filed in, recognition filled their faces. "It's a gateway from the Manor to your House so you can live here and come over whenever you want, or you can live there and just come here to work it's up to you." 

Hermione basically hug tackled me while saying thank you repeatedly. It was Hermione's mum that asked why I did all of this. The answer is simple. "I want you two to be a part of our lives, both present and future, and this was one of the most logical steps I can take to ensure it. Our kids will need grandparents, and I cannot think of anyone else I want to fulfil that role when the time comes." 

Somehow Hermione's hug got even tighter which I didn't think was possible. Simultaneously, Mrs Granger seemed to hesitate a little until I opened my arms which caused a rare double Granger bone-crushing hug to happen. 

Eventually, they let go. I think they might have broken a rib or two but had smiling Grangers who seemed to be happier than ever as I believe the three of them were still worried that they would eventually drift apart. 

"Come on, let's go back through so I can continue the tour." I suggest. With that we shuffled on through the door and into the room again. 

"The ensuite is through that door, and the walk-in closet is over there, but now let's continue with the rest of the house." 

Over about 30 minutes, I gave them a grand tour showing the garden that looked almost like a copy of the garden of Eden, minus the waterfall of course, showing off the large dining room, a ballroom, and even a tea room. 

Of course, I saved the best for last, the Potter Library which was about 3 stories and by far the largest room in the Manor. I didn't exactly tell her that it was our next stop but seeing the two large oak doors, I think she knew what was behind it. 

"Before we enter the last room, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like you to say goodbye to your daughter as I don't think you will see her for a while." They were confused. Still, I think they got what I was saying and gave Hermione a quick hug. 

"Now Hermione, there will be an elf named Pinky..." who then popped beside me " who will escort you through the room and make sure you find what you need without accidentally killing yourself because of family magic". 

I could see Mione shake with excitement "Without further delay..." I opened the doors "the Potter Library." The next thing I saw was a brown-headed blur moving past me with the words thank you for becoming softer and softer, I could see Pinky trying to keep up with Hermione was going to be difficult. 

"While Hermione is lost in the rows of books, would you two like to meet my parents?" They just nodded as I took them over to the reading room on the right of the library. 

As I approached the portrait of my parents, I could see them smile. "Good afternoon mum and dad." I'm pretty sure the Grangers thought I went mad for a second before they replied. 

"Afternoon son and who are these lovely Muggles next to you?" my mother was both curious and cautious at the same time. My father was just looking at them with his Auror grade eyes. "These are Mrs and Mr Granger, parents to my fiancé Hermione who is currently raiding the Library". 

"How is this possible, I mean no offence I'm glad I could meet Harry's parents but how in the world?" This caused my mother to reply like Hermione would with a semi long-winded explanation before seeing their eyes go a little hazing so decided to just end it with a quick comparison. "Do you know how Muggle video cameras work?" With a nod she continued "It's like that, but it covers all of the person's knowledge and personality at the time instead of only that instance." 

"That's cool" was Mr Granger's reply. At the same time, Mrs Granger was still in awe. 

"True it has its perks. Like if we had multiple portraits made up, we could move between them but in the end, I think we were just lucky to be able to get it done both it happened." 

I could see the sorrow in my mother's eyes as she thought about the years and moments that she had missed because of one twat “The past is the past mum, I'm just happy to have the present that I have." Pride was the next thing within my parent's eyes. Still, I knew I would have to have a very long talk later tonight. 

This made my mother giggle a little bit. "I was the same as her when I was that age. She will come out in an hour or two for food, water, or help to carry the books she wants." I laughed a little and heard the Grangers do the same. 

It took Hermione about an hour before returning to the group with books piled higher than her in her arms. 

"Sorry about that guys, there's just so much knowledge here." I could see the twinkle in her eye that she will be spending way more time in the library if it was possible. 

"All good my love, I was just introducing your parents to mine." This stopped Hermione dead in her tracks as she moved her head to see two people staring at her waving, her cheeks slowly turned red. "So sorry for not introducing myself Mr and Mrs Potter, my name is Hermione Granger, and I love your son." 

It was said so fast I'm amazed anyone understood her. I went up and gave her a hug to calm her down while my mother just smiled before introducing herself. "Please Hermione call me Lily. Considering that you are the next Lady Potter so I think we should at the very least be friendly. This silent oaf next to me is James, who's trying to be the loving father in law that is mean at the start." This caused everyone to laugh, even my father couldn't hold it in. 

"It is lovely to meet you Hermione, and I can already see that Harry is madly in love with you." Even with my fathers stern voice you could tell he meant it lovingly. 

The six of us talked for a while before the Grangers decided to go home to pack for an overnight stay. After saying their goodbyes, it left Hermione, my parents and I alone for the first time. 

"So, what is on your mind Harry? You cannot hide it from your mother, so don't bother." I laughed a little but knew she was telling the truth, call it mothers instinct or me being easy to read. 

"We both want to talk to you two about how we met, and what's been going one with the world you sadly left behind and a manipulative, conniving man who caused it all." 

The seriousness on their faces told me I had their attention. So the next 20 or so minutes were Hermione, and I told them pretty much everything from our early life and what has happened during the second. 

By the end of it all, I could see my father edging away from an outraged mother of mine whose face was the same colour as a Weasley's hair. 

When she eventually vented, it was loud and filled with pure rage "THAT GOD DAMN BASTARD SENT YOU TO DIE AND DIDN'T EVEN ALLOW YOU TO MEET YOUR PARENTS OR EVEN TELL YOU THAT THE POTTER MANOR EXISTED AND KEPT YOU AWAY FROM YOUR INHERITANCE, THAT GOD DAMN OLD GOAT BREADED MOTHER FUCKER!" Even my dad at this point was also angry, but was smart enough to let his wife go first. 

We let some silence settle in the room to allow my mother to calm down before Hermione spoke up. "As of right now Sirius Black is about 4 months away from being released from St Mungo's if he stops hitting on the medi witches, the charges against Dumbledore are being put on hold at the moment..." 

"WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU PRESSED CHARGES AGAINST THE BASTARD?!" 

I could see mum was shaking with rage again. I put my hand on Mione's shoulder to comfort her and allow her to calm down too. "The reason mother is because if we did it now, we would be showing our hand before we were ready. You have to remember we are going against one of the strongest wizards in recent history, with how politically connected he is, he can basically end whatever investigation that is brought against him. We have to play the long game, slowly take out his pieces while gaining our own". 

This seemed to calm down mum a bit. My father spoke next hoping it was safe to do so. "So what's the plan then?" 

I could already tell my father was trying to think of ways to help speed it up. "We basically plan to go with the timeline from the previous lifetime, but plant a couple of seeds of rebellion amongst the two sides and eliminate the main supporters of them. We already had some success in it by getting the Weasleys to stop siding with Dumbledore until they pay us the money they took from the Potter estate." 

I could tell that part really annoyed my dad. Still, it was my mother that spoke first "I hope you really let Molly have it. That bitch always had a stick up her ass, so I'm glad you knocked her down a peg or two." 

"Trust me, it was the very least we should have done since she love potioned both Harry and I in the previous timeline". 

While we had already told it to them, I could still tell it pissed them off. "Please tell me you two have plans for that bitch?” Venom was the only thing within my mother's voice. 

"At the moment they owe us a lot of money, but by the end of it, we don't know. At the end of things, we at least got her to take a magical vow that would mean she would lose her magic if she starts to get ideas." A feral smile came upon my mother's face as Hermione finished speaking. 

"I could see a lot of fun you can get out of that." With that we spoke for another 20 or so minutes until we decided to head off to bed. I saw Mr. Granger watch Hermione and I go into separate rooms which made me laugh a little bit. He didn't know it, but there is a hidden door between our two rooms. 

For the rest of the summer, Hermione and I spent a lot of time in the library studying the things that will never be taught in Hogwarts and reviewing what we had already learnt. 

I went on a date with Daphne, which basically ended with me getting pureblood lessons from her with the promise of dragging Hermione with me next time. Still, the good part is when I left. She gave me a kiss on the cheek without anyone noticing. 

The date I had with Susan and Hermione had the three of us going to the movies which amazed Susan but ended the same way with Susan giving Hermione and me a kiss on the cheek before flooing to her house leaving a blushing Mione and I at the Leaky Cauldron with the barman laughing at us before we left. 

~2 weeks later~ 

The day that I have been dreading since Hermione and I returned, meeting Gilderoy Lockhart the world's largest pompous ass that I have ever met in this and any other lifetime. Sadly the voice of reason aka Hermione pointed out that it would be the easiest moment to get the Diary off of Ginny by using the Potter charm instead of going at a different day like l wanted. 

That's how I found myself at Flourish and Blotts watching the twit make an ass of himself while I did my best to hide in the background as I'm pretty sure I would hex the man if he went too close to me. 

I could see Molly and the redhead group in the front row swooning at the sight of his golden locks flowing onto the stage sprouting on about how great he is. I could feel Le Feys staff/wand almost beg to hit the guy with a vicious almost dark hex, but Hermione stopped me from letting it. 

As if by clockwork Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy had their fight, and I watched Malfoy place the diary into Ginny's bag when I approached the scene. 

"Greetings Lord Weasley, Lady Weasley." I turn to a reddened Malfoy Lord, "Ahh Lord Malfoy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. This must be the beauty behind the Lord. Lady Malfoy it's a true pleasure to meet you." I kissed her knuckles to annoy Lord Malfoy but also start a report with the Lady who could be a significant part of my plan. I will be the first to admit that she was hot even for someone in their late 30's, still in good shape with a nice hourglass shape that would drive any male crazy. 

"I hope the day is finding you well. I must say Heir Malfoy has said many good things about you, Lord Malfoy. I hope you and I could come to a business arrangement in the future." I know I was laying it on heavy. Still, the man had more pride than brains. 

"I don't deal with children, Potter. Any hope of us even working together within any aspect won't happen until your're less annoying. Now get out of this conversation before I lose my patience." It's kinda funny watching the twat think so highly of himself. 

"That's Lord Potter. If I'm polite enough to respect your title then I request you do the same thing for me Lord Malfoy. I came here as you were harassing a fellow Lord and a Ministry employee for a mere accident that shouldn't have escalated to this point". 

His face was still stiff and pureblood in nature, but I could tell I pissed him off with just speaking to him like an equal, but he refused to let it show. He just stared before leaving. 

As he left I could see Narcissa look at me, not as a little boy but as meat for a predator. I returned this look causing the MILF to smile before leaving. She is going to be quite fun later. 

I turned to see Molly just staring at me with a mixture of anger and reluctant gratitude. Arthur seemed to not even know how to feel about what just happened. "Sorry about that verbal display there. I wish to create a more friendly relationship between our two families, so if you allow me to buy your book purchases today as I show of friendship between us…" I offer. It would make my life so much easier if they just accepted this. Instead of stealing or threatening to get that blasted Horcrux I could just swipe it and replace it with a better one, so they don't get upset. 

"That isn't necessary Lord Potter. We are perfectly fine in paying for the books ourselves." Molly really did seem to have a stick up her ass with the way she carried herself. 

"I didn't mean any offence Lady Weasley. I just wanted to help out as I know this will be the first year of your daughter Ginny and I would hate to see such a promising young woman not being able to get the best out of her education". 

Now I had them. To refuse would basically state that they wanted Ginny to crumble. I could tell Molly didn't like being outmaneuvered by me. Still, it was Arthur who folded first "it would mean a lot for you to give us such generosity Lord Potter and will be honoured for you to do so" I smile at the man who seemed to have developed the weakest spine known to man. 

"Then saying nothing more. While I get their mandatory school books organised and paid for, tell your children to get any book they want to read during the school break and add it to the pile as I think education is the best building block for anyone's future." While what I said is true, I also didn't want anyone to see me take the book. 

With a quick rush, the Weasley children dumped the books on the poor cashier before running away to get another one. 

I helped the cashier empty and organise the disaster they created. With a quick hand, I found the diary. I could feel Molly looking right at me as Ginny hopped over with a book about Potions. 

"This won't do young Lady." With a look like a deer in headlights which made me laugh on the inside, I continue, "A Lady with a mind like yours should have a better diary than this." To prove the point I show her the Horcrux. "Why don't you run and get the dairy that best suits you no matter the price and I will purchase it". 

With a squeal and a smile she ran to get one. Molly came up this time looking at the Dairy "I don't remember getting her that." 

I just shrugged "that may be so, but I found it within her book bag and as it has already been counted and priced I will just see if I find any use for it. I think Ginny's thoughts and feelings deserve better, don't you agree?" 

For once she didn't argue or complain "I agree Lord Potter, thank you again." 

I could see the Pureblood within her yearning to murder me. Still, she didn't have a leg to stand on at this point as Ginny came rushing back with a frilly diary that was Gryffindor red. She almost seemed reluctant to hand it over. Hence, I step in. "And don't forget the diary in the young ladies hands. I don't think she wants to let it go." This made the cashier laugh a little as he marked down its price. 

Ginny blushed as she hid behind her mother. It was this moment that made me wonder what really turned her from the headstrong but shy girl I first met to the manipulative bitch that I started to date before I died. Maybe the diary played a part no one knew of or perhaps Molly finally destroyed the innocence that was within her daughter. 

I was broken out of my thoughts when the cashier gave me the total and let's just say any minor house would start a coughing fit. While Molly and Arthur seemed to want to faint, I just passed him the necessary Galleons but let him keep the change as a tip as he had to deal with a lot of books and I felt sorry for him. 

"If you would like Lord Weasley, I could have the books delivered to your house, or you can take them, it's up to you." I offer. 

Arthur smiles a little. "We will take them Lord Potter as I want my kids to hit the books as fast as possible. Thank you again for this Lord Potter." 

"Think nothing of it Lord Weasley. I'm just trying to move forward with the relationship between our two houses as I hope that one day we can move forward together making our houses better. Now, I must go and find my Fiancé before she buys half the store." I gave a slight blow before leaving. 

I still couldn't believe no one noticed the dragon hide gloves that I wore while touching the diary. Once I was alone with Hermione in the store, I called out "Flipsy!" He appeared with an enchanted box made from Dragonhide. He held open the box, and I placed the accursed diary inside. "Please take this back to the manor and make sure no one touches it." he nods before leaving. 

Hermione looked happy everything worked out, even if she was still looking at books. "Everything went I assume?" 

I held her from behind with my hands resting on her stomach pulling her in for a hug. "Yep, and all it took was about 100 Galleons." She coughs a little but recovers fast. "Don't worry my sweet within the time it took me to find you, I have already made it back and then some." 

"I know, but I'm worried that money will either run out or make you act like Lord Malfoy." 

I held her tighter. "Don't worry my sweet, you're going to get so much loving that you're going to wish I was like him." This caused her to giggle a little as she turned around, giving me a kiss on the lips that lasted a couple of minutes. I did my best to make sure my hands stayed in a safe place, but the kiss only got heavier as the minutes passed. 

It's sometimes hard to remember that our minds are 17 years old while our bodies are only 13 years old and still developing. 

"Let's stop otherwise the store will close." this caused another giggle to come on out of my book loving witch. 

~3 hours later~ 

We had Flipsy pick up our purchases before we went to a lovely Café in Diagon Alley where Narcissa came up to us. "Excuse me Lord Potter, Miss Granger, but I was wondering if I could join you?" 

Her interruption is unexpected but not unwanted. "Sure Lady Malfoy but please call me Harry." 

"and call me Hermione." 

"Thank you but only if you call me Narcissa." Her smile was genuine for the first time I had ever interacted with her. 

Hermione asked the same question I was about to. "If you don't mind me asking, where are Lord Malfoy and Heir Malfoy?" Narcissa's smile faded at their mention. 

"To my knowledge at the Ministry for some last-second meeting that he wants Draco to see. Let's not focus on those two, I wanted to know about the two of you. To my knowledge there has not been an official engagement announcement." 

"Sadly no, with school and organising the Potter Estate we haven't found the time, but we were hoping to do it officially between our third and fourth year." Hermione sounded sad it wasn't stated officially. Still, she understood why we haven't yet. 

"Such a shame, I hope by that time our Houses are on friendlier terms so I may assist you in organising it. I hope my Husband's actions won't stop you from being friends with Draco or with me for that manner." 

I could hear the flirtatious nature behind her words. "While your Husband can be quite hard to warm up to, I do hope we can be quite friendly as I have plans and I think you can be quite the asset Narcissa. I think Draco is a smart boy who has a bright future ahead of him as long as he learns from his father's missteps." I patting my forearm, eluding to the mark that Death Eaters have. Her eyes went wide with a shock that I would know such information. 

"Before you worry, my plan is to eliminate the man that gave those to people. The Malfoy's will hopefully be a part of my plan. Your Husband is nothing but a coward, but you my dear Narcissa are a force to be reckoned with and a quite beautiful one at that. You have the power to change the direction that your family will take. I have plans for you, my love". 

I could see a million thoughts race through her mind. "What will happen to Draco if I help you?" I could hear the motherly love within his voice 

"I will make sure the mark will never touch his skin and that his life will be of his own to control. He will be given freedom and support from my Houses that his father could only dream of." 

Her head went down for a second as a soft question passed through her lips. "What of me?" This woman was strong. With her heritage, it hurt me that she would be pushed so far down into her own mind. 

"You will be loved, taken care of, given the freedom to spread your wings. I see potential in you Narcissa beyond popping out an heir. I hear on a good authority that you have quite a lot of skill in Medical magic, even the darker aspects let alone in potions for which I heard you have annoyed Snape quite a few times with your abilities." 

This seemed to raise her spirits a little. "And what of my Husband?" 

"Your luck has run out at last Lucius. Serves you right for hurting such a sweet woman." I think to myself before answering her question. "That is up to him. He can either be a coward, a man, or a servant, but it is up to him to decide just like with you and Draco." 

She finally raised her head from her lap, even with her pureblood mask on I could see the flood of tears threatening to come out. "May I have time to think this over?" 

I smile and held her hand just as Hermione did as well "You have to the end of the school year as I believe that will be the best time to enact my plan." She just smiled and allowed Mione and I to caress her hand to comfort her. 

"How about we move to a happier conversation about school or something?" she smiled at this, the waitress came and took our order. We enjoyed a lovely high tea with each other for 45 minutes before separating. 

I could tell my words were weighing heavily on her mind. Still, it was a necessary evil to get Lucius to make a blunder and to secure the Malfoy household for what my plan entails. 

~5 hours later Malfoy Manor ~ 

I could stop thinking about what Harry said today. It didn't help that Draco came home saying Lucius won't be coming home because of some urgent business. Both Draco and I suspect him of cheating. I cannot be bothered to care at this point as the last time he even looked at me like that was before Draco was born. 

Once there was a baby in my belly the love, the passion I wanted came from a dildo that a Half-blood I knew gave me as a joke present but that thing was taking Lucius's place move and move. 

I admit I thought about cheating but could never find the right partner that would have made it worth the trouble. Still, when I saw Harry Potter stare down my Husband with no fear and the wit of a Pureblood, I would be lying if I said my loins had reawakened for the first time in years. 

The conversation brought me into a tailspin. How can a 12-year-old be already planning to take down the most powerful Dark Lord in history? It's like he was stronger and more mature than his age would state. 

During my staring I saw a man, not a boy. His back was straight, and his eyes seemed so vibrant and powerful like it had seen war and death, yet there was no way that would be possible. 

Damn just thinking about him is making my horny again. It's hard to make a decision when those piercing green eyes are staring at you, hell during the high tea a more primal side of me wanted to jump the boy and fuck him right there and by the way that Hermione girl was eyeing me up I could feel she would join in. She too seemed to be just like Harry, powerful with the strength of a wizard that had been through a war. 

They were going to be something that will change the very world itself, and a part of me would really like to be a part of it, while the other wanted to stay with what I knew. 

He said that by the end of his 2nd year he would make a move against my Husband, so it's not like he was giving me plenty of time to work it out. 

The physical attraction is the next one that was setting me off to wild tangents. Would he even like my body? I'm about to hit my 40's, and I will be going against teenagers with their perkiness and energy. Here I am, pleasuring myself with a dildo while my looks fade faster and faster. 

Even with my doubts, there's a part of me that feels that it won't matter, that he will love me no matter what. In truth Hermione seems to be my main competition and by the look of it, she's doing something to develop what looks to be a firm tight body that will demand attention and worship. 

Where the fuck did that thought come from? I mean she's pretty and seems to have an almost dominating presence to her, only yielding to Harry's presence which has so far caused me to masturbate twice now. 

While I know this is my choice, it almost feels like once I sat down at their table that my choice had already been made. I don't seem to be worried about it either. Hell a part of me hopes that he takes me along with the Lordship. 

I need to talk to them again. I need to find clarity, and I feel it will be them to give it to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


	9. Final Prep and School Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pieces for the second year of school are now in place, let's see how the year goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I started a Patreon to pay for a proofreader, feel free to support if you want: https://www.patreon.com/banksie
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: Final prep and Hogwarts 

After a couple of weeks of prepping and a couple of letters to Lady Malfoy teasing her into making a decision, if her replies are anything to go by, I believe we have officially ruined her sheets a couple of times. 

For the most part, we spent the weeks spending time with Mione's parents and preparing some rituals to make sure that Voldemort's souls die but leave the artifacts intact as they are not only historical artifacts but could be useful in the future.

We warded the Potter Ritual room and practised on Tom's Diary. We had Hermione's dad in the corner with a fire extinguisher just in case, things went well, the Horcrux was destroyed, and the diary was an old shitting dairy now. 

Admittedly we teased Hermione's dad about how we wouldn't and didn't burn the house down, but we just wanted us to be safe for the most part. 

With the ritual set out and ready we kept reading and prepping for the rest of our school holiday but made sure to rest and relax even if our version of relaxing was doing three lands around Potter manor and 1 hour in the gym we had set up in a spare room. 

So far our exercise regime has proven Hermione's theory to a point at least, we both find it easier to cast spells both wand and wandless, but that could also be from us actually eating right and being in fit in general, so the results are still a maybe. 

Our progress was steady, and our knowledge surpasses most of the people in Hogwarts. However, we still need to make progress. Voldemort would still outweigh us. That's not even throwing Dumbledore into the equation for the later plan, so we have to continually find ways to boost our power and/or knowledge. 

We devised a couple of rituals that would give us power boosts and a ritual to completely undo what happened to me earlier in life. 

While my binds and constraints were taken away by Lady Magic, my body was still undernourished to the point that my growth was hindered, so the first ritual was done on a new harvest moon with Hermione doing the chanting as I drew the symbols on my body. 

A blinding light later and thanks are given to Lady Magic I walked out of the ritual's circle healthier than ever before growing an extra 20cms in height and a bit more muscles, as well as my mind, becoming clearer for the first time in so long and my eyes basically no longer need glasses to see. 

First thing I did was give Hermione a deep kiss as a thank you, which made her blush pretty heavily before embracing the kiss. 

We rested for a day or two before starting the next lot, these ones were a little easier, so we did them about 3 times giving us a nice boost to our already more extensive than average Magical Cores like I said we were out experienced and out powered by two very powerful wizards. However, we still had the advantage of being given knowledge of the Horcruxes with one already destroyed by the goblins. 

For the most part, we already had about half of them. Most will be acquired by the end of the year. However, we still had to find Nagini who was somewhere in the wild within Britain, but we did know that she was at the graveyard in my fourth year so we might just wait while we get the other ones. 

St Mungo's two weeks before Hogwarts 

I was quite excited to see Sirus a year earlier than the original timeline and alive again. Once we got the letter clearing him to have visitors, we basically ran there and managed to see him that day. 

As we approached his room, I could hear him hit on a nurse and a very audible slap being heard before the nurse left in a huff. 

With a knock on his door and permission to enter, I saw my godfather with my own eyes again, he still had his cheeky smile on his face but looked healthier and more lively then he did in the previous timeline. 

"Hello there cub, what can I do for the son of James and Lily Potter and his little lady friend" I couldn't hold myself back as I ran to him tackling hugging him before a reply was even thought of. 

I'm the first to admit that I was crying with joy, Sirus just held me and just let me cry it out as Hermione can up behind me rubbing my back in support. 

Once I finished crying, I finally started talking about pretty much everything that was common knowledge, but since he was still recovering his shields wouldn't handle a minor probe let alone Dumbledore. 

I could see the anger burning in his eyes once we were done talking "so let me get this straight Dumbledore sent you to your Wizard hating Muggle family who basically refused to talk to your parents for years, but the old coot decided to leave a young wizard under their care who ended up being abused" Hermione and I nodded. 

If Sirus had a wand he would cast a bombarda right at Albus's face, but that wasn't all "we also found out thanks to Amelia that Albus had basically let you stay in Azkaban because he couldn't be bothered to investigate your case even though he was Chief Warlock for the last decade or so". 

I know it was mean to pile on the Dumbledore faults all at once. Still, we needed to make sure the Sirius was on our side in the coming conflict. I will be handing over my voting power to him once he is ready to take a seat at Wizengamot with enough votes to destroy the balance of power as it stands right now. 

I could see Sirius was shaking with rage at this moment but was holding it back I guess because Hermione and I were there. 

Then something caught his eye which made both of us turn around to the door, it was Narcissa and Andromeda standing at the door looking almost hesitant to come in, a smile from Sirus has them walking in, the man was now surrounded by family, after so many years of being alone. 

"what are you two doing here" while a pointed question it came with a smile from Sirus, in truth I was surprised that Narcissa was here, Andromeda was understandable considering how close they were as kids, but Narcissa was said to dance for a while when Sirus was disowned. 

Andromeda was the first to respond "well considering you have hit on nearly every nurse in this place they decided to temporarily reassign me to look after you" everyone gave a chuckled at that but knew it was true. 

Everyone became silent as we awkwardly waited for Narcissa to speak up. 

She seemed to steel herself before coming forward towards Sirus "I want to say sorry to you Sirus, I haven't that good of a cousin to you, and I should have stepped up to take care of Harry when you went to prison, I just hope you can forgive me". 

The sincerity in her voice told me that she meant her words. Still, the look on Sirus's face told me he bought it. Still, there were many reasons why he might not accept it, "I can forgive you for the past as we all need to strive to be better than we are, but for not taking Harry, that forgiveness isn't mine to give" he looked at me like he already knew more than what we said, "it's up to Harry to forgive you for that". 

Narcissa gave him a hug "there's a room at Malfoy Manor if you need it Sirus" the hug was short and sweet, I know that Purebloods don't hug, so it surprised most of us. 

"please Lucius would have a heart attack if I came to his house......on second thought sounds great" we all laughed again while Narcissa gave me a playful slap and called him evil. 

A Medi witch told us we needed to leave soon as visiting hours were about to finish, so we all said our goodbyes giving hugs when needed before leaving but it Narcissa that stopped us "Lord Potter, Miss Granger I would like to invite you both for tea if that's alright". 

I looked to Hermione who gave the nod "sounds good Lady Malfoy, it would be an honour". I hated acting like a pureblood, but when in Rome, we took the floo straight to Malfoy Manor, landing in the welcoming room as one might call it with a surprised Draco greeting us. 

"welcome back mother, nice to see you Lord Potter, Miss Granger, what do we owe the pleasure of your company" "I invited them for tea Draco, and I expect you to join us" "of course mother, I will have the elves prepare the tearoom then" she gave a curt nod before letting Draco go. 

"I swear that boy of mine is becoming more like his father every day, and it concerns me, but that's neither here nor there let's move onto lighter subjects, Sirus is looking quite healthy, I do hope this not annoy the staff too much" I don't mind light banter. Still, we had a schedule, so I decided to cut to the chase. 

"have you made your decision let Lady Malfoy" I let my Magic spread across the room, Hermione joined in seconds later, our presence would be felt in every corner of the room. It had the effect I wanted on the lady who now seemed to be doing her best not to moan. 

"I need ttttime Lord Potter, you must understand this, its not an easy decision to make going against my family" I could see that she wanted nothing more than to pledge her loyalty and lose herself to the pleasure we could provide she just needed that push. 

I wouldn't come from us though, we quickly withdrew our Magic, it almost seemed like she wanted to mourn its absence. Still, Draco came back into the room "Tea is ready to be served Mother" she just nodded and absently walked us towards the tea room. 

The room itself had a lovely view of a garden. Still, the company could be better, Draco almost immediately started talking about Quidditch. At the same time, Narcissa seemed to be in deep thought, so we ended up learning about the bloody game more than anything else that was until she finally found a topic to discuss. 

"what do you two know but the Black Family" I took a sip and let Hermione take this one "beside their love for blood purity and the fact they are one of the oldest unextinct house currently around and more of the 'dark' families and a couple of light ones are related to them in some way, that they have the most extensive collection of Dark artifacts and books in Britain and the last Lady Black was probably the Hitler of blood purist to the point that she disowned Sirus or at least tried too as blasting someone of the tapestry doesn't do that so it would make Sirus the next Lord Black once he is medically cleared". 

Narcissa and Draco were both shocked about how much we knew about the Black Family that even Draco needed to confirm the information "Mum is that correct, I mean really did Walburga Black do that". 

"that is correct Draco, but I don't know you both know that considering how secretive the Black Family is with its personal business" it was my time to shock "yes we know, the Black Family is almost paranoid about its affairs but at the end of the day being Heir to the Black Family has its perks". 

What followed was pretty funny as Narcissa basically coughed out tea and Draco went whiter (if that was possible) with him being the first to speak "but Mother always said I would become Lord Black, how did you get to be Heir Black". 

I smiled at the previous bullies rant and rave "I was blood adopted by Sirus when he became my Godfather declaring me his Heir to the Black Family, but once he becomes Lord Black, he will have to confirm it, of course, so you still have a chance Heir Malfoy, just be very nice to him and prove you would be a better Heir." 

I could almost see his eyes twitch after it finally sunk in that he will most likely not be Lord Black as he is a git. 

Draco all but ran out of the room, I presume to figure out ways to get daddy to help him, even with a little friendship and support he was still a daddy's boy, I really need to talk to Pansy and Daphne to see if they can get him out of it. 

For her part, Narcissa still looked like a picture of pureblood elegance as she remained composed even with the news. Still, I think Lucius would probably have a heart attack when he finds out, and sadly I don't think I will be there to see it. 

"so what are your plans once you control House Black, Potter and so many others I heard you have claimed, what are your plans, Lord Potter". 

I smile at her as I looked towards Hermione who had a quite satisfied smirk on her lips, turning back I could see the cracks in Narcissa's mask "to put it bluntly, we plan to change the world Narcissa, and you are one of many people we want to have on our side. 

With almost inhuman speed Hermione and I were at her sides, startling the women into dropping her cup of tea "we want you Narcissa, all of you from that smart mind of yours through to your skilled hands and yes that beautiful little womb of yours, we want it all". 

Hermione spoke next "I think you would be quite useful to us Narcissa, you know bent over like an animal as Harry mates with you, breeding that womb of yours and that's just what we want to use you for in the bedroom, we both think it's a waste seeing such a skilled Medi Witch lingering at home watching the days turn into weeks as they turn into months". 

Our hands were caressing her thighs as we spoke, sending noticeable shivers through her body, I could tell we were getting to her breaking her down. 

Suddenly we stopped and got up with Hermione speaking "like we said you have until the end of this school year to make your decision Narcissa or we will make it for you" with that we apparated to Potter Manor. 

~Potter Manor~ 

We were smart enough to go to our room as almost instantly we were making out hard within seconds. I could feel Hermione's hands caressing my body up and down as mine did the same before squeezing her ass and staying there. 

Eventually, we stopped as we needed to breathe again. I could see lust and desire cloud Hermione for second before we started to calm down with Hermione huffing "I hate being kids again, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I cannot wait of puberty". 

I smile at her while one of my hands caressed her cheek "same here my sweet" I brought her into another kiss this one a little more innocent but with just as much passion. 

I could tell we would be like rabbits once our bodies were ready. 

2 months later, Great Hall, Hogwarts 

Sorting has pretty much gone the same way as it did last lifetime until Luna. 

My odd but loveable seer seemed to have the long talk again with the hat. Still, this time she came to Hufflepuff, which was understandable considering how Ravenclaw treated her in the last life. 

She basically skipped to the table of the badgers who were cheering at their new addition, she wiggled her way into seating next to me but still had the same smile she always had on with her usual dreamy expression. 

Ginny was last, and by the end of it she looked like she wanted to hex the hat as it yelled out Gryffindor, I think she was really hoping to get into Hufflepuff but would almost be unheard of, for a Weasley to be elsewhere though I suspect the twins would suit Ravenclaw. 

With his usual flair and attempt to probe my mind Albus started the feast, Hermione and I mainly focused on protein as we were developing a bit of muscle thanks to our diet that's when Luna in her perfect Luna bluntness spoke up. 

"so how's the second life going" I nearly choked on a piece of chicken and Hermione just turned wide-eyed, "what do you mean Luna" she just smiled and ate a bit before replying. 

"I saw it the future you're from, and I want to help, I already saved my mother just to make things better" I couldn't fault Luna for saving her mum but by Lady Magic did she have to talk about it here. 

Before I could reply Luna spoke again "have you guys had sex yet" this time it was Hermione's turn to nearly chock while I just went red as others on the table stared a little "what no we haven't Luna". 

She just went back to eating while Hermione whispered into my ear "if I chock to death because of her I will haunt her big time" "no you won't because you're going to be my Sister wife" this time more people coughed and chocked at the table as people started listening in. 

"Luna I don't know where you're getting this information but if you want to continue talking about this can we do it at another time please" she just smiled "sure" and went back to eating. 

That's when Gilderoy Lockhart decided to pop up from the staff table startling the professors around him "Ladies and Gentleman, it seems that our Legendary Headmaster forgot to allow me to speak to my students about the wonderful plan I have for the Defense Against the Dark Arts". 

I zoned out almost immediately as did Hermione. Still, I could see the other Students in awe and wonder at their new Professor, ok maybe it was just the females. 

This was going to be a long year. 

2 hours later in Harry and Hermione's Hufflepuff dormitory 

Luna, Susan, Hermione and I were sitting on the couch, it was awkward and weird, to say the least, but had to be done as questions needed to be answered. 

"so Luna what do you know" she still had her airy, dreamy face on but was blunt and honest "as you guys know I'm seer and my future self, sent me a vision that was her present timeline, including what happened to the two of you, by the Harry it wasn't your fault". 

That hit hard, but the rest sounded about right "then why announce it to the world" Hermione sounded really annoyed. 

"because I wanted to put my hat in the ring to be your bride, I'm thinking Le Fay because I never really liked being in Ravenclaw they were mean people and the Lovegood family has another to continue the name". I wanted to hold her to make her feel better, but Susan was in the way and was already holding her. 

"While I would love you to join the family, I'm creating Luna, but we also need to keep some secrets too so I need to know you can do that" "it's alright Harry you can enter my mind" I didn't like doing it, but it had to be done. 

"Legilimens" and within seconds, I was in Luna's mind. 

It almost reminded me on my own defences as it was a dark endless void, to say I was impressed would be an understatement until I saw an older and definingly more curvy Luna approach me "Hey Harry, I thought I would show you the body that you will be marrying in a couple of years". 

I could help but take in her form, her hair was a beautiful platinum blonde that went down to her hips, her face was more feminine and soft but not chubby, she had a sizeable perky pair of breasts at least a D cup, she had a flat stomach that went down to a set of flared birthing hips that continued to a set of thick thighs and a bubble butt. 

Mind you I was staring at her naked body, so I didn't really notice that she was walking towards me until she brought me into a deep kiss that seemed to last for years before she broke it off "I know the younger me is a bit annoying and blunt, to say the least, but give me time and love Harry and I will blossom into the women you see in front of you, now if you don't mind I have to give present Luna more info to tease Hermione with". 

She walked away with a sway to her hips, damn I couldn't wait to marry that "just remind her to be accepted she needs Hermione, Susan and Daphne's blessing, so I don't suggest annoying them too much" she turned and giggled at me "maybe" and with that, I was kicked out of her mind. 

Everyone was around us with a look of concern on their faces. 

"What happened in there, you were both gone for like 20 minutes or something" I looked to Susan "I know it was weird, but I met her future self, so we kinda talked for a bit" Hermione was the next with the questions, but most were asked a little too fast for me to understand. 

"calm down Hermione, she didn't tell me anything about her future as it has already passed and it's up to our Luna to tell us that when she's ready though she did state, we should give our Luna a chance and a place within our Family". As I spoke, I brought Luna in for a hug letting her hear my heartbeat calming her down. 

Hermione seemed reluctant to drop her list of questions. She could see Luna was tired and emotional after what one could presume was a hard couple of moments of her life since the fear of rejection is hard for anyone to deal with. 

Eventually, Luna left for her room, I gave a quick kiss on the cheek which seemed to make her smile before she left, Hermione was the first to speak after she left "I don't know what it is with Luna, but some times I want to hug her to pieces and others I want to hit her over the head". 

Susan nodded at that "I get that feeling too, but you have to admit that she has a kind heart and would make a beautiful wife and mother", Susan was right even Hermione nodded her approval to the statement. 

"so main question is how do we get Daphne to accepted her, as one of my girlfriends and future wives she gets her say as well" the two women groaned at that "that's going to be hard, but I think Luna will grow on us". 

After that, the three of us caught up and discussed our holiday. Of course, Susan asked how was Lockhart as a teacher in the past timeline. We replied a perfect deadpanned "terrible" and left it at that. 

When we went to bed, I admit I missed being able to openly walk into a bedroom with Hermione to sleep naked together. Her sleepy hugs were what I need to go to sleep, I don't think I could live without them at this point. 

~Headmasters Office~ 

It was tough not screaming at the boy who derailed a chunk of my plans just in one summer. 

With Sirus out of Azkaban, my hope of bringing Harry into the fold with a pro-Gryffindor/Pro-Dumbledore viewpoint because his Uncle would be his only family vanished within days and since he refused to talk to me or even see me after talking to Harry just minutes after being allowed visitors thus making him off my board and onto Harry's means I have to rethink my approach a bit. 

That's where Lockhart enters the frame being a dumb naïve man who only cares about money and fame, made it easy to talk him into working here after a couple of Galleons went into his account and the promise of one-on-one time with Harry Potter in hopes to mould the boy into a vapid celebrity like himself, for the greater good of course. 

As if summoned by the devil himself Lockhart came into my office, the pompous ass looked so far up his own "Come in Gilderoy, come sit down what can I do for you". 

I swear that man's mother did something to this boy when she raised him or at the very least dropped him on his head a couple of times. 

"yes Albus my friend, I was wondering why the savour of the wizarding world was in Hufflepuff of all places I mean there are way better places for him, I cannot imagine what Hufflepuff will do to his future celebrity endorsements". 

"alas it was out of my hands, I told the sorting hat to place him in Gryffindor, but it refused, sending him to that third rate House instead which is why I hired you, not only do I want the kids to get the best education for such a renowned adventurer, I also want you to make Harry the celebrity that he should be and see if you can convince him to embrace the Gryffindor in his blood". 

I could see the man's ego inflate in real-time as I spoke but being an idiot made him easy to use for the greater good of course. 

"I will happily accept this task, my friend, I always help those who need it, Harry defiantly needs as I have seen him talk to everyone even Slytherins which is surprising considering how evil they are and Albus if you wouldn't mind clarifying, I heard a rumour that he is engaged but has a girlfriend also". 

I nodded and gave my best-disappointed grandfather look "I'm sad to say it's true, our dear Harry from that last I heard and seen is dating two women, Hermione Granger a muggle-born and Susan Bones a Half-Blood both are from Hufflepuff, poor Harry has lost his way my dear friend, and it's up to us to put him back on the right path for the greater good of course". 

I could see Lockhart was buying it hook line and sinker, I do love idiots. 

"I think I have a plan, but I need to ask you a couple of questions if that's alright". 

I was about to nod my approval, but the man had already started. 

"first off, what's his relationship with other Gryffindors like" his Ravenclaw was showing "he seems to be avoiding Gryffindor for the most part after Ronald Weasley publicly declared him a Dark Lord in the making last year, but he is very close with the other houses". 

"mmmm that's not good, why did Ronald call him a Dark Lord" this was not something I really wanted to repeat "Harry walked into the Great Hall with Fiancé and his girlfriend in his arms, while I'm not against a multi-spouse relationship, I did get worried that it will distract Harry too much from the goal at hand and the greater good". 

How is that annoy little boy meant to die if he wants to live. 

Lockhart laughed a little "I wouldn't blame a teenager doing that, but I do understand it will affect his focus on the greater good and I will do my best to break them apart and show Harry the perks of Fame". 

I could see the rusty cogs in his head slowly move an idea around that empty skull of his. 

With a hearty laugh, he ran out of my office "what an odd man" I gave the nod to the portrait that said that but went back to working on setting harry up, hopefully, he is as dumb as I hope and isn't making any counter plans, I laughed quite a lot with that, a little boy being able to outsmart the greatest wizard since merlin. 

"not possible, his just hitting that rebellious phase of life a bit early, I just have to force him into place" I smiled, but I noticed that some of the portraits looked at me with disgust, but I ignored them as long as I was Headmaster they were nothing but my spies. 

~The Next day Hufflepuff~ 

I woke up like I wish I always did with Hermione's head on my chest and her limbs tangled with mine; basically, I sight that always made my heart race, when I see her face all cute and semi snoring state that made me never let her wake up but alas it was time to go do our exercises. 

"wakey wakey cutie, its time for us to get up" all I got was a murmur and a lite slap for her before she cuddled into my chest even more. 

"come on" I shock her awake and almost pushed her out to bed, in total it took about 10 minutes for me to wake up my sleeping beauty. 

By the time we got to the Front Gate, I could see Daphne, Pansy and surprisingly Luna were waiting for Hermione, Susan and I. 

"what took you guys so long" Daphne didn't look that amused, but I gave her a kiss which made her blush bright red. 

"Sorry, Hermione took a bit to get out of bed to the point I pushed her out" I felt a lite punch on my shoulder and saw Hermione blushing, giving the AK of glares directed at me before giggling with everyone else. 

Everyone who hasn't met her, please meet Luna Lovegood. She will be joining us for the most part" Luna was doing her usual dreamy gaze but seemed to be paying attention.

"Thanks for letting me join you guys" her eyes seemed to gain a haze for a second, she turned around and looked into the castle "Draco if you want to join you just have to ask."

Draco came around a corridor, which shocked Daphne and Pansy who didn't notice they were followed.

you could see a snarl on his face as he came closer, "only if Heir Black allows it of course." 

I just shocked my head at his pettiness, "Heir Malfoy, you are more then welcome to come with us but if you do friendship and hard work is what you will find if you join us".

I paused to let it sink in "you're still the Heir to the Malfoy family, the second most powerful family and one of the richest, that is nothing to be upset about".

He seemed to lighten up a bit, but I could still see that he was salty about the news.

Daphne spoke up now "come let's start his before breakfast is served".

30 minutes later 

Draco was just a pile of sweat by the end of it. Daphne and Pansy faired better but were definitely regretting the summer break from exercise. Luna was okay and seemed to be hopping around out of boredom.

"ok everyone lets get a shower and see you guys in class" with that we dispersed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chamber opens but this time the true Hier is in charge, whether he likes it or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> this is a Harry/Hermione with a harem with both of them taking control of their destinies if you have a certain character or event you want to be in it please tell me with a comment
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I started a Patreon to pay for a proofreader, feel free to support if you want: https://www.patreon.com/banksie
> 
> sorry for the day, the story isn't really flowing at me at the moment, its not on hiatus but it will take longer for chapters to be posted as I don't want to rush and create crap 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Chapter 3: Disasters and Research 

* = Parseltongue 

It was a beautiful day for a run, so we did, but it was also the day that we start our new school year, so we woke up earlier than usual which made Draco look like a zombie as Pansy was dragging him. 

It had almost become routine for Draco to join us for exercise, but the boy was really out of shape so at time Hermione and I (the fittest out of the group) would run literal circles around the boy, but he was slowly improving. 

My friendship with Draco was going steady. I think Daphne and Pansy have been pushing him to not be a prat to the point that I actually saw him smile.....sure it was for a couple of seconds, but is a smile. 

My own smile was getting brighter every day thanks to the fact the Dursleys can go fuck themselves, and Albus still worked out that I haven't lived there in years, I mean how pompous can one man be. 

Alas I know its only the start of the pompous people in my life, Ron was still trying to be my friend while at the same time calling me a Dark Lord in the making, the bloody git still couldn't make up his mind whether we were friends in the making or mortal enemies bound to fight to the end of days. 

Personally, I have started paying the Gryffindor Devils extra every month to tease or play tricks on the boy. At the same time, Hermione and I test spells we created on him, nothing too bad just stuff like a modified Sonorus which increased his volume randomly throughout the day. 

The two of them pale in comparison to Lockhart, the man whose class I'm currently walking towards with an almost permanent scowl, Gryffindor and Slytherin already had their lesson, and it went better than the last time, but I don't doubt he will try to impress me with his fame and skill. 

I laughed out of pity for my eyes and absurdity of the décor of his classroom, I thought the room in the last lifetime was terrible, but it has somehow gotten worse like someone told him to overdo what he already did. 

I turned to Hermione" "I think it got worst", this made her giggle" "maybe, I just hope his lesson is better", "I doubt that " I chuckled. 

Once everyone sat down, Lockhart burst in just like last time and began his usual speech that caused me to zone out as he droned on and on. 

That's when the Cornish Pixies came out again, and with the same result If children's underwear thrown about and Neville on the chandelier, just like last time Hermione froze the pixies but with a more powerful spell that sent them into Lockhart's office. 

She giggled at her spell as the sounds of Lockhart's screaming came through the door. Still, Neville had his feet on the ground by this point, and students were leaving not really caring what happens to their new professor. 

Stories had already made their way through the castle before dinner about how idiotic Lockhart was, which made Hermione and I laugh while Luna giggled when she started to add things to the stories that made him sound more like a circus performer rather than a teacher. 

~following weekend~ 

Hermione and I were walking to the second-floor girl's bathroom when we saw Luna standing next to the door. 

"Hey Luna, what are you up to" ", like usual, her eyes had a vacant look to them, but her smile was bright as the sun" "the wrackspurts told me that you were here and I always wanted to meet a basilisk". 

Hermione and I just looked at each other and just kinda shrugged, it seems even with her mother still alive she was a little crazy, but we wouldn't have her any other way. 

" come one then, but stay behind and if I tell you to close your eyes then you have to listen to me o", she let out a cute squeak and smiled before walking into the girl's bathroom with us. 

Moaning Myrtle was floating around when we came in, within moments she was in front of us," "what are you two doing here, Hello Harr" I took the lead as she seemed to like me for whatever reason. 

" hi Myrtle, we were wondering if it's alright for us to go into the chamber of secrets and if you would like to join us". 

We could tell she was surprised that someone was actually nice to her. 

" anything for you Harry but who are those two with yo" there was a little spite in her words, but nothing too mean," "this is Hermione Granger, Future Lady Potter" Hermione did a curtsy," "and this is Luna Lovegood, Future Lady Lefay" Luna also gave a curtsy. 

" wait so you're dating them both" was her only reply," "yes and two other girls as well that are not here at the moment". 

Myrtle had this smile that seemed to reenact the cat that caught the canary if I remembered correctly in the last lifetime she was very flirtatious with me, and it appeared this lifetime would be the same. 

" I permit you to use my bathroom as a base of sorts, but in exchange I want you guys to help me leave the castle when you guys do, I wish to see the world that I have left behind". 

I could understand why she would want that" "I agree that we will see what we can do, but we make no promise". 

Myrtle just nodded before moving out of our way, which was a bit ironic for a ghost to do. 

" if you want Myrtle, you are more then welcome in joining our adventure" she smiled at that and fell behind us while I spoke in paseltongue *open*, the chamber was open again for the first time in decades. 

This time though I also decided to try a different word :stairs: and with that, the slippery slid was now a set of stairs, I wish we knew that last time we did this. 

I smiled at Hermione before heading down, I swear I heard Luna skipping down while counting the steps. 

The chamber was as dark and dingy as I remember it was from the previous lifetime, a quick vanishing spell at least got rid of the bones. 

As we made our way to the main door in," "I will go in first to make sure the Basiliskdoesn'tt kill everyone, wait here until I give a signal to com". 

Hermione quickly hugged me, Luna joined in seconds later. 

After breaking from the hug, I walked into the and spoke to the king of serpents *oh king of serpents, I ask for your help and support for the future of Hogwarts*. 

The enormous serpent came out of Salazar's mouth, I divert my eyes as I didn't want to die *who are you, little boy, you are a speaker but not the Heir to Slytherin so why shouldn't I kill you as you stand*. 

I was doing my best not to shake visibly, *I wish nothing but bring honour to Salazar Slytherin and bring justice as a fake Heir has announced himself to the world and as the true Heir to House Slytherin, I refuse to allow that injustice to continue". 

I could hear him move closer to me, my heart started to pound in my chest. 

""look me in the eyes boy", screw it in for a penny in for a pound. 

I lifted my head and opened my eyes. I could see that the Basilisk had put down his second set of eyelids, making his eyes safe for viewing. He was staring right into my eyes, sizing me up, I felt him in my soul. 

Within a blink of my eye, he removed his outer eyelid, I was looking into the eyes of a basilisk with no protection, his amber coloured eyes were bearing down at me, I don't know how I haven't died yet, but here I was standing in front of the Basilisk that I killed in my last life. 

I reached out with my hand and pat the giant snake, the snake seemed to like it, so I kept patting him until I spoke again *what is your name* his reply came slow *I never had a name, but if I could I would like to be known as Sal after my father* I gave him another pat *nice to meet you, Sal, would it be alright if my friends and I look inSalazar'ss library* he gave me a nod and lowed to eyelid letting people get near without dying. 

I quickly did a message Patronus letting them know it's safe. 

Hermione was the first to come out, she slapped me then hugged the stuffing out of me, when she pulled back she said: "don't you dare do that again you crazy man", I just smiled and held her again and brought Luna in for a hug as well. 

Myrtle came around and saw the Basilisk for the first time since her death," "Everyone meet Sal, he won't harm you as long as you don't harm him". 

Sal nodded his conformation before slivering out of the way allowing us access toSalazar'ss library and quarters, Hermione all but ran into the library but was saddened to see all of the books were in Parseltongue, Luna quickly handed me a book that had a translation spell in it, this brought the smile back to Hermione as she started ready the books in quick succession. 

We spent hours in the chamber with Hermione writing down and taking notes on which spells she wanted to try out later. 

As we left I started probably the most challenging conversation I ever had to do *Sal, would you be able to do me a favour* he nodded *I want you to petrify not kill 10 kids, make sure they are bullies only but don't touch anyone I have marked as mine*, *I will do this for you Heir, but I want you to get rid of the roosters*, *it has already been done Sal, remember no killing*. 

We left the chamber, and I felt filthy, not just because of being in the chamber but what I asked Sal to do to the kids within this castle sure I told him to go after bullies who almost seem to have the run on the place, but it still didn't sit right with me. 

I think Luna know what I was thinking as she held onto me "don't worry Harry only bad people will have something to fear, Luna from the last lifetime spent years being tormented by bullies, no one helped her until you came into her life, while the method isn't good the message will stop those from doing it again, you will finally bring peace to students her", 

That helped me a little, but I still felt guilty, I already planned to make sure that by the 8th victim that I would have mandrake ready, but it should start putting dints in dumbledore's armour before it gets to that point. 

Hermione did a quick spell to check the time" "its time for lunch Harry, let's get you some treacle tart to cheer you up" I gave them a weak smile as they took me to the Great Hall for lunch. 

As I entered the Hall, the least liked redhead in Hogwarts spoke up" "ohhh here comes the Dark Lord and his whores have arrived to grace us with their presence", I could feelHermione'ss grip tighten but as I looked at Luna she just seemed not to care in the slightest. 

I, on the other hand, had finally decided enough is enough. 

I moved forward and performed a Sonorus. 

" I, Lord Harry James Potter hereby challenge, Ronald Bilbus Weasely to a duel of honour until lose of consciousness". 

Funny enough Dumbledore was the first to speak" "now Harry my boy that's going a bit too far don't you thin", I just ignored the old man and turned back to Ronald. 

" what do you say, Ronald, lose your honour and that of your House or verse me in a duel", the look of panic in his eye was hilarious, but eventually he gulped and mustered what little courage he could," "I accept, what are your terms". 

" If I win, you will reframe for insulting anyone in a relationship with me, what do you wish if you win", the prat managed to smirk" "if I win, I get to take one of your whores as a wif" gasps could be heard throughout the Hall. 

I just smile" "deal, Professor Flitwick if you would be so kind as to set up a duelling stage" the half-dwarf quickly got Snape to help him move the tables as he set up a duelling stage. 

Ronald walked to one side, and I walked to the other, giving Hermione and Luna a kiss each before announcing" "I nominate Hermione as my second" she happily replied" "I accept", Ronald stated "I nominate Neville as second" Neville stood up and spoke" "I decline", Ron looked hurt that a fellow Gryffindor wouldn't jump at the opportunity to help him bring down a future Dark Lord, Seamus Finnigan stood up" "I will be Ronald's second". 

Ron smiled as we walked onto the stage, despite his nervousness he had I got this type of smirk that I wouldn't want to wipe off, I was tempted to useLeFay'ss wand/staff but decided it would be too soon to show it off. 

Professor Flitwick spoke next, "present wands, good now" he got out the way and put up a defensive ward to protect other students" "begin" with that Ron sent out a childish hex that I easily deflected, he just kept flinging the hex he would use for pranks, each one being deflected, I could see sweat pouring out of him as his untrained core was being used way more the usual. 

Eventually, he got too tired to sling hexes at me, with one quick fling I sent an overpowered" "Expelliarmus" this spell was so powerful that it launched Ronald through the air pass the protective wards, eventually landing him at the doors of the Great Hall, I believe I even heard a thud as his head was whacked against it. 

The duel was over, and there was no room to state Ronald had even the slightest chance of winning. There was a polite clap as I descended the steps as most were still getting over what just happened. I think most say that I was defending instead of fighting. 

Hermione jumped into my arms with a big hug while Luna, Susan and surprising Daphne came around and hugged me a little gentler then Hermione did. 

After the hug, we separated to our tables. We sat down, ready to eat as the Flitwick and Snape put the Hall back to normal. At the same time, Lockhart tired to '‘heal" Ronald only to make things worse, as usual, Madam Pomfrey ended up pushing the man out of the way threatening to do something that would really hurt. 

Lockhart just walked back to the staff table with his bright smile talking loudly that he was an expert and that Ronald would have been in great hands if he did the healing, most just looked at him like the idiot he was, I did notice that a couple of girls were still looking at him with love-struck eyes. 

Lunch continued and for the most part was like any other lunch just without a loud, messy redhead eating while making an ass of himself, while eating I wrote up a quick letter to Lord Weasley explaining what happened and that I don't blame House Weasley for his son's actions. 

Hedwig came down, and while Hermione and Luna were feeding and boosting the bird's ego with loving words and praise being given to the bird. 

I tied the letter to Hedwig," "this is to go to Lord Weasley" she nibbled my finger then flew away, I looked to Gryffindor, surprisingly it was calmer or at least quieter than usual, Ginevra was staring at me with the telltale sign of unrequited love but while I knew Molly messed her the most out of all of her family, but I still couldn't forgive her other self and now see how one-sided the love really was. 

At this moment though I was still pretending to be friendly and gave her a wave which caused her to blush and look away. 

~one week later~ 

It had been a very quiet week now that Ronald was now honour-bound to not say anything wrong about my women, this father sent two letters by the next day, one was a letter requesting forgiveness and a howler to Ronald for being a moron, no one spoke about it, but we could all see Ronald getting redder and redder as the seconds pass, eventually he leaves, no one sees him for the rest of the day. 

He becomes the first victim of the Basilisk, being found the next day near the boy's bathroom, he was not dead but was like a stone statue. 

The Gryffindors were mostly upset about what happened though oddly the twins and Ginnydidn'tt look too upset, they were more bored if anything. 

What really got Hermione, Luna and I was the different response that happened since Ronald was a Pureblood, he got sent to the infirmary just like the victims in the past lifetime but what changed was an Auror came almost immediately to investigate but left within 30 minutes with very obvious signs of imperious having been used on him. 

Most couldn't tell, but both Hermione and I could see the signs, stiffness in movement and a glazed expression on his face, just like the previous lifetime Dumbledore was doing his best to hide what is happening. 

It did annoy Hermione that within 24 hours of that Aurors were sent in, but when she got petrified nothing happened, it took her an hour to calm down and to stop inventing new hexes for use on Dumbledore.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice 
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


End file.
